DCFM versus Potions
by Mayura02
Summary: Quand Harry est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que Draco remplace Rogue... De nombreux événements vont chambouler leur petit quotidien! Slash HPDM Chap 17:Rancœur, discussions et confrontation
1. Chapter 1

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Pour le moment, ça va tout ptit doucement mais ça va évoluer, ne vous inquiéter pas je veille à l'avancement…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Hé bien, pour dire que tout va vite, voici déjà ma deuxième fanfiction, celle-ci sera à chapitre et avancera rapidement je crois. Je devrais updater souvent (oui même en période d'examens si, si, à cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible est-ce que c'est bien le bon dicton ?lol) Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite et deux chapitres sont déjà écrits J'attends juste quelques petites reviews après lecture pour voir si l'histoire plaît et si vous avez envie de voir la suite être publiée _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

DCFM versus Potions

Dans une vaste salle de classe de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, nombreux étaient les étudiants patientant après leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En fait, les jeunes filles paraissaient beaucoup plus impatientes que leurs congénères masculins qui, eux, grognaient dans leur barbe, on ne sait pour quelle raison obscure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un fringant jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, souhaitant la bienvenue aux élèves de quatrième année dans son cours de DCFM. Les demoiselles se mirent à se pâmer devant leur professeur, tout sourire, l'une d'entre elles rougit même jusqu'aux oreilles tout en fixant amoureusement Harry Potter. Voilà peut-être ce qui devait expliquer la mauvaise humeur des garçons qui se contentèrent de lancer un bref « bonjour ».

En effet, ce jeune professeur n'était autre que le Survivant en chair et en os. Celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort une dizaine d'années auparavant, celui qui avait préféré une carrière dans l'enseignement à une formation d'Auror. Non seulement Harry Potter était doté d'une réputation des plus honorables, ce qui est peu dire, mais en plus, il avait un physique à faire tomber plus d'un. Ces cheveux étaient toujours d'un brun profond, peut-être plus dociles qu'à l'accoutumée mais toujours aussi en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou en plus de ses yeux d'un vert profond.

Les étudiantes n'étaient sûrement pas les seules à succomber au charme de leur professeur, mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire…

Harry salua donc sa nouvelle classe et leur présenta le programme de cette année. Les élèves furent ravis de se voir confirmer le fait qu'ils allaient beaucoup pratiquer les sorts théoriques dans les livres recommandés en cours, l'ex-Gryffondor préférait toujours la pratique à la théorie ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux étudiants.

Pour leur première heure de cours en sa compagnie, Harry préféra faire les présentations, définir les objectifs et attentes de son cours et surtout, discuter avec ses élèves afin de faire un minimum connaissance avec eux, ce qui lui assurait la plupart du temps leur sympathie et leur bonne volonté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après les questions un peu personnelles de jeunes filles, nous dirons, « en éveil », un jeune homme leva la main.

-Dites, monsieur, vous savez qui va remplacer le professeur Rogue pour le cours de potions ?

-Rappelle-moi ton nom s'il te plaît ? Fit Harry.

-Terry Landton, monsieur.

-Je suis désolé, Terry, je n'ai pas le bonheur de connaître le nouveau professeur de potions qui va remplacer, à mon grand désespoir -il accentua le désespoir d'un air cynique- Rogue.

En effet, le professeur Rogue avait « enfin » décidé de prendre sa retraite, il devait trouver que c'était franchement trop de travailler sous la même enseigne que Harry Potter. Après l'avoir vu travailler au poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps depuis près de cinq années sans interruption, ce qui était assez étonnant au final, Rogue avait enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite, ce qui n'était pas sans mal pour toute la petite populace de Poudlard.

Harry avait d'ailleurs franchement sourit en apprenant son départ, au fond, il aimait bien côtoyer Rogue tous les jours en le saluant par un « Bonjour collègue », ce qui finissait toujours par un grognement plaintif et un soulèvement élégant de la robe de Rogue, déjà parti comme un coup de vent.

Malheureusement, il ne savait toujours pas qui avait l'honneur de remplacer l'illustre maître des potions. Il était bien curieux d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il avait voulu en savoir plus auprès de Dumbledore, ce dernier lui avait répondu par un de ces fameux petits sourires mystérieux qui ne présageait rien de particulièrement bon.

Surtout que ce petit nouveau ne s'était pas présenté dès le premier repas officialisant le début de l'année, cela paraissait assez louche.

Bah, il verrait bien.

En tant que professeur, Potter disposait de son propre bureau et de ses propres appartements. Rien ne lui était plus agréable que de se reposer dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler son « chez lui ». Parlons peut-être un peu de sa vie sentimentale à laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas encore intéressé.

Harry est un tombeur…

On pourrait dire aussi Harry est bombe sur pattes…

Ou encore Harry est le séducteur Number One nommé officiellement par la gazette du sorcier…

C'en est presque risible, du moins cela fait bien rire le principal intéressé qui se prête avec plaisir au jeu dont on l'accuse, vu qu'en quelque sorte, il est bien coupable.

Un Harry Potter gay est connu depuis quelques années, un Harry qui affirme son homosexualité haut et fort…

Hum hum… C'est peut-être un peu exagéré.

Mais il est vrai que le jeune homme s'affiche publiquement avec ses conquêtes, faisant fondre ses groupies en larmes (oui, un professeur peut avoir des groupies) et faisant baver certains de ses semblables masculins. Certains étaient peu dire…

Il n'empêche que notre sauveur national ne s'était jamais vraiment fixé sur quelqu'un, n'était jamais _vraiment_ tombé amoureux…Du moins de ses amants.

Ce sujet le ramenait inévitablement sur l'un de ces désirs inavoués, peut-être le seul d'ailleurs.

Draco Malfoy.

Noble Serpentard, vile langue de serpent.

Harry aurait bien voulu tâter cette langue autrement que par combat venimeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment et pourquoi Draco Malfoy l'attirait autant. C'est une question qu'il s'était sûrement longtemps posé mais qui n'avait encore jamais trouvée de réponse.

Lors de sa dernière année d'études, il en avait parlé à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Elle considérait ça comme une prise de conscience. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment voulu accepter cet état de fait. Quelle prise de conscience ? C'est souvent comme ça qu'elle finissait par lui répondre qu'il était « innocent ». Pas innocent dans le sens du terme ingénu, plutôt innocent dans le sens du terme idiot.

A voir la tête qu'Hermione faisait dans ces cas-là, ses cils papillonnant délicatement, ses yeux levés au ciel avec un air d'exaspération clairement exprimé sur son visage, il était difficile de comprendre le mot « innocent » autrement…

A quoi bon chercher plus loin ? De toute façon, vu la relation conflictuelle que les deux garçons entretenaient, il était improbable de penser qu'une amitié, rien qu'une amitié, soit possible.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais essayé de creuser la question. Ses fantasmes et rêves restaient ses abris les plus précieux et il n'était pas question de franchir la limite du raisonnable.

Pas question d'être blessé.

Certainement pas après toutes les blessures, que ce soit de guerre ou peines de cœur, la douleur devait probablement rester la même.

Ne surtout pas chercher plus loin.

C'est également pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec Draco ni d'avoir de ses nouvelles de quelque manière que ce soit. Au final, pour aboutir à quoi ? De nouvelles chamailleries ? A moins que le beau blond n'ait évolué.

Ce dont il doutait fortement.

Et puis, ce n'était sûrement pas de « relations » dont Harry manquait. Il en avait à tire-larigot et il pensait qu'il était encore jeune, qu'il avait le temps de trouver l'amour même s'il imaginait très bien son idéal en blond aux yeux éperdument gris.

L'ex-Gryffondor était conscient de penser bien trop souvent à Malfoy, plus que de raison du moins, mais cela ne signifiait probablement rien mis à part un fantasme inassouvi, pensait-il.

L'amour est tout de même une chose bien étrange…

Dumbledore fit demander Harry dans son bureau alors que ce dernier était dans la salle des professeurs. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers le bureau du directeur, donna le mot de passe, et pénétra dans la pièce réservée à l'un des plus grands sorciers digne de ce nom.

Le vieil homme, déjà présent, fit asseoir Harry en face de lui avec le-sourire-qui-ne-présageait-rien-de-bon, et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bonjour Harry, comment te portes-tu ? Tout se passe bien ?

-Aucun problème Albus. Mes élèves sont charmants, mes cours se passent on ne peut mieux. Que se passe-t-il ? Répondit Harry d'une traite.

-Ho, rien qui ne mérite de t'inquiéter, je te rassure. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais fait vraiment venir ici en de joyeuses circonstances… Fit Dumbledore, le regard fuyant.

-Vous êtes bien certain que cela ne risque pas de m'inquiéter ? Vous fuyez mon regard…

Harry se doutait bien qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plairait pas vraiment. Ho non, l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir le contact visuel.

-Hé bien, je ne pense pas que cela puisse être fâcheux… Mais je voulais que tu sois tout de même le premier au courant…

-En ce qui concerne ?

-Le remplacement du professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore avait toujours les yeux posés sur tout et partout mais apparemment faisait exception de Harry, qui lui le fixait d'un air anxieux. Soudainement, le jeune homme parut frappé et eut un affreux doute.

-Est-ce que je connais la personne remplaçant Rogue ?

-… Oui.

-Est-ce que nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble ?

-… Oui.

-Est-ce qu'on peut dire que la personne fait partie de mes amis ?

-… Hum… Cette fois je crains de devoir dire non.

-Malfoy, prononça faiblement Harry, la gorge nouée, le ventre se tordant piteusement, un rictus désemparé sur les lèvres.

-Exact Potter, tu ne pouvais pas mieux deviner ! S'écria une voix dont Harry reconnaissait trait pour trait chaque inflexion.

-Seigneur, pas lui, grogna Harry le visage caché entre ses mains.

-Malfoy, répéta Harry, découvrant son visage et se retournant vers la personne qu'il craignait le plus à cet instant même.

-Te serais-tu mis sur l'option « Repeat » Potter ? Répondit Draco, un air cynique sur le visage.

Air qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné apparemment. Lorsque Harry se retourna afin de mieux voir son interlocuteur, il resta bouche bée. En effet, le jeune homme devant lui était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'or ramenés vers l'arrière, ses yeux brûlants malgré son allure froide… Il était grand. Plus grand que lui, songea Harry avec envie. Il se reprit rapidement face à cette vision probablement sortie tout droit de ses fantasmes, il n'était pas question qu'il accepte CETTE réalité.

-Toujours aussi venimeux à ce que je vois…, fit l'ex-Gryffondor avec un petit sourire de mépris.

-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, répondit Draco, un sourcil doré haussé avec élégance. Mais, continua-t-il, je ne suis pas là pour jouer au chat et à la souris, je pense que Albus a déjà dû t'expliquer les raisons de ma présence…

-Effectivement.

-Content ?

-Absolument ravi, gronda Harry, se renfonçant dans son siège et jetant un regard furieux à Dumbledore pour cette si « adorable » surprise.

-Je m'en doute… Albus, je vous remercie à nouveau de m'accueillir à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas pu être plus enchanté que de donner cours de potions ici même.

-C'est à moi de te remercier Draco, ta place est ici et je pense qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne fera pas de mal à l'établissement… Sans vouloir vexer Severus bien sûr ! Reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Harry retint un petit rire dans sa gorge et préféra se contenter d'un rictus moqueur en direction de l'ex-Serpentard qui le regardait, tout aussi souriant que le directeur.

-Je vous en prie, il ne se vexerait pas pour si peu…

Harry choisit ce moment pour toussoter légèrement, pouffant par la même occasion, montrant sa désapprobation.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu découvres tes appartements. Harry se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner je suppose.

-Tout à fait, grinça le jeune homme, ne rigolant plus du tout.

C'est donc un Potter fatigué et un Malfoy réjoui qui sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier toujours aussi amusé par la situation tendue régnant entre eux.

« Il est temps que les choses changent… »

Se dirigeant dans les couloirs, Draco suivait Harry qui parcourait le chemin à grandes enjambées. Alors qu'il paraissait mécontent de devoir le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, à présent le visage de l'ex-Gryffondor semblait ne révéler aucun sentiment.

Bizarre. C'est ce que pensait Malfoy en regardant le jeune homme devant lui. Il se souvenait de lui comme un garçon passionné, il avait l'air de l'être resté, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait il y a quelques minutes, mais ce nouveau jour indifférent et impassible le rendait muet. Il était impératif pour lui de s'assurer que Harry était bien rester le même.

Impératif.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

D'un geste rapide, Malfoy attrapa le col de Potter et le ramena à ses côtés.

-Tu marches trop vite Potter, nous avons tout le temps à ce que je sache…, fit Draco en maintenant toujours Harry à sa hauteur.

A la plus grande surprise du blond, il n'entendit rien.

Pas une réponse.

Pas une putain de réplique !

Juste un haussement d'épaules…

-Que t'arrive-t-il, tu as avalé ta langue ? Dit Malfoy, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-Rien de particulier, répondit Harry, avançant un peu plus doucement le long des couloirs.

-Potter, où se cache ta verve ? Pas dans ton pantalon j'espère…

-Comment ça ? Harry haussa un sourcil purement interrogatif et se retourna vers son vis-à-vis.

-Avec la réputation dont tu fais preuve, rien ne pourrait m'étonner…, répondit Draco, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi à ce que je sache et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes journées à me battre avec toi, rétorqua le brun, pas méchamment mais un poil agressif tout de même.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne ta vie privée… Se contenta de dire l'ex-Serpentard, ouvrant la marche, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, une perte de temps se disait-il. Il devança Malfoy afin de lui montrer l'endroit où il allait passer ses nuits.

Avant de quitter Draco devant un large tableau représentant une jolie jeune fille face à un lac aux reflets argentés, Harry lui adressa la parole.

-Voilà, je crois que tu connais le système, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer le mot de passe que Dumbledore t'a donné.

-Merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, fit le blond avec un air aimable.

-Hum… De rien. A ce soir au dîner, je suppose que tu vas avoir droit à ta présentation officielle devant tous les membres de l'école.

-Bien entendu, soupira l'ex-Serpentard.

Le brun lui répondit par un léger sourire et partit vers d'autres horizons. Draco se retourna alors vers le tableau. La jeune fille tourna gracieusement sa tête auburn vers lui et lui demanda le mot de passe.

-… Harry Potter, soupira Draco dans un filet de voix.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa une ouverture afin que le jeune homme passe et découvre son nouveau logement.

A suivre…

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite suite ? J'ai pas mal de jolis petits plans pour la suite alors faites-moi savoir si vous aimez et je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire lol Mais pour cela………….. Reviews !

Bisousme à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : ça évolue, ça évolue…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Hello tout le monde, voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde personnellement Petit Sirius, petit Severus, je n'en dirais pas plus ! Qui sait, peut-être que le chapitre 3 éclairera nos lumières Enfin bref, passons dès à présent à la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 2 : Le marché.

Le soir même, Harry retrouva Draco installé à la table des professeurs, entre le professeur d'arithmancie et Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Ce dernier se leva afin de présenter le nouveau professeur de potions aux élèves de Poudlard. Malfoy se leva par la suite et lança un sourire goguenard à toute la salle qui le contemplait d'un air curieux et rêveur.

-Pas mal le nouveau prof ! S'écria Marilyn Loward, une élève de Serdaigle. Son amie ne put que hocher la tête sans détourner des yeux de la nouvelle attraction de l'école.

Quelques autres exclamations de ce type fusaient dans la salle, ce qui fit grandement sourire le principal concerné. Il rattraperait probablement sa réputation en cours. Potter était persuadé que le blond devait être aussi teigneux que Rogue dans l'enseignement de cette matière. Et l'air moqueur qu'arborait Malfoy donnait l'impression de confirmer ses dires.

Harry restait indifférent au vacarme grandissant et mangeait tout en discutant avec Lavande Brown, qui avait été élue au poste de professeur de divination. N'oublions pas son amour pour Trelawney avec sa voisine Parvati Patil, qui elle avait entamé une carrière de guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais Lavande avait bien changé depuis et avait tout de même développé certaines réelles facultés à la divination. Elle occupait la fonction de professeur de divination depuis la même année que Harry et ils avaient entretenu quelques bons rapports d'amitié, du moins du point de vue du jeune homme.

Malfoy leur lançait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil furtifs tout en essayant d'alimenter la conversation avec Ernie MacMillan, lui aussi ancien élève de Poudlard, étant professeur d'arithmancie depuis deux ans.

Draco n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette compagnie. Ernie ne cessait-il donc jamais de parler de Potter ? Maugréa le blond dans son esprit échauffé.

« Et Potter par ci et Potter par là … » Songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se reprit bien vite en voyant que son vis-à-vis le fixait étrangement.

-Quoi donc ? Fit dangereusement Draco, le défiant de dire quelque chose risquant encore de lui déplaire.

-Hé bien, au vu de tes réactions, je suppose que c'est toujours la guerre entre toi et Potter, répondit Ernie d'une voix avide.

-Je ne dirais pas ça mais bon… Ca ne te regarde pas, point barre.

-Tant mieux si c'est le cas, cela me fera de la concurrence en moins, murmura le professeur d'arithmancie en fixant l'objet de ses désirs d'un œil envieux et jaloux. Lavande lui parlait encore et toujours et cela commençait à franchement l'énerver…

-Tu chasses le gibier à ce que je vois…, fit Draco d'un air condescendant. Il fixa lui aussi Potter un instant, le voyant sourire à cette ex-petite-Gryffondor et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur le visage radieux de son ennemi. Enfin, ennemi était un grand mot pour le moment.

-Disons que moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir essayer de l'attraper. Seulement, soupira Ernie d'un air contrit, Harry est comme un papillon…Il parvient toujours à s'échapper. Malgré tout, il a toujours cet air innocent…

-Innocent ? Potter ? Ricana Draco, comme tu dis, cela ne peut être qu'un air qu'il se donne.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura MacMillan d'un air rêveur.

-Pitoyable, grinça le blond entre ses dents d'un air dégoûté. Ce petit salopard de prof bavait sur Harry d'une manière totalement PI-TO-YA-BLE.

Draco se leva le premier et disparut derrière la grande porte après avoir salué ses collègues dans un murmure et avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la salle. Il stressait tout de même un peu à l'idée de donner son premier cours de potions…

Le lendemain, Draco se mit en fonction. Il commençait par les troisièmes années et n'était pas aussi sympathique que Harry lors de son premier cours.

En effet, il refit une brève présentation, en donnant lui aussi les objectifs de son cours et il voulut directement évaluer le niveau de ses élèves afin de pouvoir orienter son enseignement. La réaction que Draco attendait, Draco l'obtenu. Ils soupirèrent tous. Surtout les jeunes filles. Bizarre toutes ces filles en chaleur, pensa le jeune homme en haussant remarquablement l'un de ses impeccables sourcils.

-Bien, pour ce premier cours, je vous demanderais de me préparer une potion métamorphique de premier cycle. Les consignes se trouvent sur le tableau et les ingrédients dans les armoires sur votre gauche. Bon travail.

Draco se rassit et l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre se desserra avec lenteur. Il jetait un coup d'œil à chaque chaudron dont la surface de la mixture frémissait doucement. Malfoy finit par se lever et par faire un tour de tables.

Satisfait, il se rendit compte que les Serpentards paraissaient avoir plus d'aptitudes que les Gryffondors. Cet état de fait le rendit fier de sa maison mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, décidé à devenir un bon prof, partial et honnête envers ses élèves. Il s'approcha du chaudron de Marty Leech qui avait l'air d'éprouver de fameuses difficultés à la réalisation de sa potion. Draco remarqua que le jeune garçon se tendait, ayant probablement senti sa présence derrière lui.

-Votre potion est verte Leech, prononça Draco d'une voix neutre, de quelle couleur devrait-elle être s'il vous plaît ?

-B-b-bleue monsieur, chuchota faiblement Marty d'une voix désolée.

-Effectivement. Je crois que vous avez oublié d'ajouter les yeux de salamandre lors de la troisième étape.

-V-v-vous croyez bien monsieur.

Draco se pencha alors près de son élève et lui murmura de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez qu'à les rajouter lors de l'avant-dernière étape, avant de faire chauffer votre chaudron à feu doux. Mais je voudrais que vous lisiez les consignes le plus attentivement possible car lors de la préparation de potions, des erreurs de ce type sont irréparables. Vous avez bien compris ? Demanda Draco en soulevant presque imperceptiblement le coin gauche de sa bouche en un rictus qu'il voulait moqueur.

-Oui, je ferais attention la prochaine fois, merci monsieur, répondit Marty d'une voix penaude, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

-Bien.

Draco retourna à son bureau après un dernier tour d'inspection. A vue d'œil, cela semblait satisfaisant. A la fin du cours, il demanda aux élèves de prendre chacun un échantillon de leur potion et de le déposer sur son bureau afin qu'il procède aux résultats.

Alors que le premier cours de Draco se déroulait, Harry donnait lui-même la défense contre les forces du mal aux élèves de sixième année. Cette classe ne présentait pas de réelles dispositions dans sa matière, ce qu'il déplorait avec un grognement.

D'autant plus que deux zigotos ressemblant caractériellement à Fred et Georges Weasley à s'y méprendre se trouvaient dans cette classe de Gryffondor. Ils se nommaient respectivement Marat Flyers et Lory Leadler. Ces deux jeunes gens prenaient la fâcheuse habitude de se concerter afin de mettre en œuvre les plus belles farces possibles et imaginables. Harry ne doutait absolument pas de leurs modèles qui tenaient toujours leur magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse qui était devenu de plus en plus réputé au fil du temps.

Les spécialités de Marat et Lory étaient les explosifs. Ils adoraient faire exploser toutes sortes d'objets en utilisant des artifices comiques. Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir rire à leurs blagues mais son rôle de professeur le lui interdisait, bien entendu. Il se contentait alors de sourire, songeant avec nostalgie aux jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient beaucoup amusé, particulièrement lors de sa cinquième année. Il n'oublierait jamais les feux d'artifices et le marécage en l'honneur d'Ombrage, ho non !

Draco avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement emmerdeur cette année-là, pensa-t-il avec dédain. La brigade inquisitoriale, pff, quelle rigolade…

Assez de souvenirs.

Potter se tourna vers sa classe et leur demanda de pratiquer le sortilège d'entrave en guise de révisions. Après tout, on n'est jamais sûr de rien…

Potter retourna dans ses quartiers après une journée de cours intensive et un bon repas dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Malfoy de toute la journée et apparemment, cela lui importait peu, le principal pour lui étant de rester le plus indifférent possible. Comme dit précédemment, Harry ne voulait pas souffrir de ses rêves. Cela relevait de sa santé mentale et ses cauchemars de jeunesse le lui avaient bien appris.

Bien sûr, ce type de rêves était bien différent mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que l'improbabilité d'une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec Malfoy était bien présente. Il n'était pas question de vivre dans le mépris, encore moins dans la folie.

Alors qu'Harry essayait de se convaincre de rester le plus loin possible de Draco, ce dernier se trouvait justement devant sa porte…

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux tout en le rejoignant. Il se demandait ce que ce serpent pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il fut encore plus déstabilisé lorsque le serpent en question lui lança un petit sourire timide, une expression innocente sur le visage. Harry remonta encore plus ses défenses et c'est avec une mine quelque peu renfrognée qu'il lui demanda, un poil sarcastique :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy, tu t'es perdu devant ma porte ?

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, habitude étant devenue presque un tic chez lui, et répondit tout doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas effrayer l'ex-Gryffondor.

-Non, je ne pense pas… Je voudrais juste que tu m'accordes une minute.

Réfléchissant une seconde, Harry lui répondit par un « d'accord » prononcé dans un filet de voix. Il fit pénétrer Draco dans ses propres appartements. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce devant lui. Tout était décoré de manière subtile, chaude et confortable. Tout à fait du Harry, se disait-il. Comment pouvait-il le savoir au fond ? Bah, encore une question inutile.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dis l'ex-Gryffondor en lui pointant du doigt un sofa bleu nuit, parsemé de coussins ici et là. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait aimable.

-Non merci.

Harry rejoint alors Draco mais préféra s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de Draco. Ce dernier haussa à nouveau un sourcil interrogatif mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

-Tout se passe bien pour ta première journée ?demanda le brun, curieux de savoir si Draco se plaisait en tant qu'enseignant.

-Parfait. Elèves charmants, à l'écoute et travailleurs.

-Quelle chance tu as, fit Harry réprimant un rictus moqueur.

-Je suis un bon professeur, que veux-tu… Rétorqua l'ex-Serpentard, ne se gênant pas pour faire place à son cynisme habituel, modestie incluse.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit franchement le brun, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?

-Très joli chez toi Potter, un peu trop Gryffondor, si tu veux mon av…

-Je ne veux pas ton avis, je préférerais que tu n'évites pas ma question.

-Hum. Bien. En fait, je voulais te proposer une sorte de … Marché.

-Un marché ?

Harry parut légèrement perturbé. A peine arrivé, Malfoy avait déjà l'air de vouloir faire des siennes. Potter étrécit les yeux, paré à toute attaque verbale qu'il craignait fortement.

-Oui un marché. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait consciemment ou non, bien que j'ai une petite idée sur la question, mais tu m'as évité toute la journée.

-Ce n'était pas conscient si cela peut te rassurer, se moqua le brun d'un ton défiant.

-Peu importe. Conscient ou pas, c'est là que je veux en venir. Je préférerais que nous entretenions des relations plus… Amicales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je crains, malheureusement, de ne pas comprendre ce que tu désires…

-Ne fais pas la sourde oreille Potter, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été… Nous dirons agréable mais…

-C'est peu dire, grogna Harry.

-Mais, Draco s'éclaircit la voix, si nous devons travailler côte à côte, je voudrais que cela se fasse en bons termes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu as dû avaler de travers l'une de tes potions, voilà ce que j'en pense…

-Mes potions sont toujours parfaites et je préfère les tester sur des cobayes, rétorqua Draco en regardant Harry bien droit dans les yeux. Le brun maintint son regard sans ciller et ne répondit rien.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Dois-je comprendre par ton manque de réception que tu ne désires pas faire une trêve ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas confiance en la main tendue d'un Serpentard.

-Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance. Pas forcément qu'on devienne amis du jour ou lendemain. Je veux juste qu'on ne se saute pas à la gorge et qu'on ne s'insulte pas, on pourrait tenter de se parler comme des gens civilisés…

-Mais nous nous parlons à l'instant comme des gens civilisés…, Fit Harry de son air le plus innocent possible. Air qui ne trompa pas Malfoy et qui lui envoya un regard noir.

-Je t'en prie Potter, arrête de jouer au con et donne-moi une réponse claire. Je viens vers toi, tu pourrais faire un petit effort, grogna Draco, mécontent de se faire rabrouer de la sorte.

-D'accord.

-Tu es d'accord pour faire une trêve ?

-Je suis d'accord pour te donner une réponse claire, susurra Harry d'une voix joueuse qui fit perdre ses esprits à Malfoy, devenant au fur et à mesure rouge de colère.

-Tu t'amuses comme un gamin à ce que je vois.

-Mmm… Oui.

-Et bien continue à t'amuser tout seul alors, répondit un Draco furieux en se levant d'un bond.

-J'ai dit oui Malfoy.

-Oui pourquoi ? Aboya le blond.

-Oui pour faire une trêve, continua le brun d'une voix terriblement amusée.

-Tu finiras par me rendre dingue, espèce de psychopathe !

-Hey, je vais prendre ça comme une insulte à ma santé mentale, fais attention… Fit Harry en lui tendant une main bronzée. Lorsque Draco vit le geste de l'ex-Gryffondor, il prit tout son temps pour amener sa propre main dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Elles se serrèrent brièvement alors que les deux professeurs se fixaient des yeux, une lueur de malice dans le regard de chacun.

Draco rompit en premier le contact tactile et visuel. Alors qu'il s'était retourné vers la sortie, il murmura dans un grognement « T'as la santé mentale plutôt fragile » et lança un « bonne nuit Potter » retentissant avant de prendre la porte.

Harry soupira et se demanda si il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter ce marché. Etait-ce réellement de bonne augure ? Ron et Hermione ne l'approuverait sûrement pas…

Alors que Harry songeait à ses amis, Hermione parcourait justement les couloirs de Poudlard en direction des appartements de son ami. Elle rencontra bien évidemment l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Ce dernier haussa, comme à son habitude, un sourcil galant à la vie de l'une de ses cibles préférées. Au moins, il éprouvait un respect hors du commun pour celle-ci…

-Granger…, Fit Draco en se courbant légèrement, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Malfoy, ce serait presque un plaisir de te voir ! Répondit-elle tout sourire également, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de son chemin, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle voulait commencer une petite conversation.

-Tu as l'air d'être déjà au courant de ma présence ici… Tu as discuté avec Potter ? Demanda Draco, suspicieux.

-Mmm… Oui et ensuite je dirais non, maître des potions, répondit Hermione, narquoisement.

-Alors comment es-tu au courant ?

-J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Sirius la semaine passée…

-Je vois, grogna le jeune homme en guise de réponse. Comment se passe ta vie sentimentale, bientôt entourée de marmots ? Se défendit-il en changeant de sujet.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, sourit la jeune fille. Mes amours sont au beau fixe et rien n'est prévu pour l'instant, tu veux devenir parrain ? Là, elle riait franchement de sa moquerie. Ce qu'elle n'avait probablement prévu, c'était le « pourquoi pas » du blond avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

« L'es devenu barjot ou quoi ? » pensa Hermione en prenant le chemin opposé.

Alors que Harry réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Malfoy, Hermione pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce, ayant préalablement chuchoté le mot de passe. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui sursauta et se retourna pour la regarder d'un air accusateur.

-Tu veux que j'attrape une crise cardiaque ?

-J'aime bien mettre tes nerfs à l'épreuve…

-J'avais remarqué, grogna-t-il en se levant pour lui faire une bise sur sa joue. Elle le retint brièvement contre lui, contente de pouvoir lui parler un peu. Hermione était sûrement l'une de seules femmes à pouvoir profiter de l'attention de Harry. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était de bon conseil et surtout extrêmement compréhensive. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler en tant que médicomage, la jolie brune avait cessé de faire la morale à chaque personne autour d'elle.

« Bon point pour elle » songea l'ex-Gryffondor.

Elle resterait probablement à jamais présente dans la vie de Potter, tout comme Ron. Mais son meilleur ami était trop maladroit pour le comprendre, Hermione remplissait mieux ce rôle et elle l'occupait avec plaisir. Le roux était plus un compagnon de jeu. Il aimait faire des sorties en leur compagnie, rien qu'à trois. Jamais Harry n'avait présenté l'une de ses conquêtes à ses amis, malgré les instances d'Hermione. A quoi bon ? Se disait-il, de toute façon, il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Il le saurait…

Le jour où ce sera le bon… Il le saurait…

Alors que le brun retournait plonger dans ses pensées, Hermione partit se servir une bièreaubeurre et s'installa convenablement dans le fauteuil. Elle fixa Harry des yeux et trancha immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-De quoi ? Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu es en train de réfléchir, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais bon, c'est significatif…

-Je dois prendre ça comme une attaque personnelle ?

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry grogna mais ne répondit toujours rien.

-Je parie que tu viens de discuter avec Malfoy, je me trompe ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Fit le brun, vaguement surpris.

-Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin, il avait le même air que toi…

-Ha bon…

-En bref ?

-Il m'a proposé un marché…, bredouilla Harry en se tortillant les mains.

-Ho, genre, tu me baises je te baise ? Lança Hermione d'une traite, un fou rire difficilement réprimé.

-HERMIONE ! Pas de ça avec Malfoy, grogna le jeune homme, un peu choqué.

-Pff, c'est pas à moi que tu feras avalé ça, contra-t-elle.

-Il m'a proposé un marché contenant le mot « amical », souligna-t-il en la fixant bien droit dans les yeux de peur qu'elle fasse une nouvelle remarque. Comment dois-je le prendre ?

-Bah, t'as dit oui, alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Répondit la brune en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-Comment tu le sais ? L'ex-Gryffondor était surpris, il avait ouvert de grands yeux mais sincèrement, presque plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part de son amie.

-Tu t'es mis sur « repeat », Harry ? Demanda Hermione, son regard moqueur.

-Tu imites Malfoy, Hermione ? Rétorqua Harry, même lueur dans les yeux. La brune haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre l'allusion.

-Je le sais parce que je te connais. Comme si tu allais refuser de faire la paix avec ton beau blond…

-Ce n'est pas le mien. Il grinça en prononçant cette phrase.

-Bah que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules, regardant un bibelot coincé dans une étagère.

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle avait de l'espoir. Lui pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui raconter ça ? Ron devait être vaguement au courant, peut-être par sa femme, il ne saurait le dire, mais Hermione connaissait tout de ses sentiments. Il lui avait bien répété mille fois qu'il n'était pas amoureux vu la lueur sceptique dans son regard, mais qu'il le désirait avidement. Elle en avait, bien sûr, déduit que cela expliquait les nombreuses consolations qui s'offraient à lui toutes les semaines… Depuis près de cinq ans maintenant…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de relancer la conversation là-dessus, mais là, si tu n'as pas une occasion en or…

-Et les conséquences ?

-Amour et eau fraîche ou baise et déconnade ? Peu importe, les deux sont bons à prendre…

-Mioneuuuh, soupira-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-C'est déprimant de voir à quel point tu es confiant avec les autres et couillon avec lui ! Et…, elle lui coupa la parole alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche, ne me dis pas le contraire !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Tu t'apprêtais à le faire…, grommela Hermione. Bon, continua la brune, ça te dit une petite bouffe à la maison ? Je ne suis quand même pas venue pour rien…

Harry fit un grand sourire, il aimait toujours autant aller chez eux. Il accepta et se leva pour enfiler un long manteau. Il attacha ses cheveux en cardigan et se dirigea vers la sortie alors qu'elle prononçait une dernière phrase.

-…On a même des invités.

Soupçonneux, le brun se retourna et lui demanda qui.

-Bah, une personne que tu seras ravie de voir, une autre…heu… Enfin voilà quoi ! Allez, bouge, j'ai encore des pizzas à préparer moi !

-Ce n'est pas que tes pizzas m'indiffèrent mais j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui je vais les déguster…

-Tu verras, t'es bien trop curieux pour ton bien…

Harry sortit de la pièce à la suite d'Hermione, le visage fermé et une expression insondable, mêlée entre la curiosité et l'intérêt, ornait son visage.

A suivre…

Voilà, fin du chapitre deux j'espère que ça vous a plu

Mais qui Harry va-t-il rencontrer à la table de Ron et d'Hermione ?

Est-ce que le marché marchera et tiendra entre nos deux magnifiques éphèbes ?

Telles sont les questions !

Je n'attends que vos reviews pour publier le chapitre 3

Gros bisousme à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : ça évolue toujours lol._

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Kikoo comment ça va ? Moi super bien, vu que j'ai bien étudié pour le blocus, je vous offre le chapitre trois que je viens de terminer ça commence à devenir intéressant pour nos acteurs principaux qui vont être confrontés à un petit problème en fin de chapitre, c'est surtout Harry qui va râler, mais Draco va s'engager tout seul pour « aider » notre cher Gryffondor… En espérant que cela vous plaise, vos reviews sont d'ailleurs toujours les bienvenues, je remercie en particulier Serdra, Onarluca, Estelle, Zaika, Virginie Malfoy, Isotope, Leilia pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre cette fois-ci, je ne vous oublie pas quand même Gros bisous à toutes et à ceux qui lisent tout de même mon histoire !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse et l'explosion

Alors que Draco retournait vers les cachots afin de procéder aux corrections des dernières potions de ses élèves, il réfléchissait à sa brève rencontre avec Hermione. Apparemment la jeune fille côtoyait Sirius.

Elle était donc au courant…

Rêveur, le blond se demandait comment Harry allait réagir. Le jour où lui-même avait appris, il avait été un peu choqué mais en y réfléchissant plus en profondeur, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que lui et Harry étaient similaires… Du moins en comparant la situation.

En pensant à la tête que ferait l'ex-Gryffondor en apprenant, Draco continua son chemin en souriant largement, les mains dans les poches.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent enfin devant la grande maison à porte cochère. C'était vraiment une belle maison. Ron, qui avait décidé de devenir Auror et qui y était parvenu avec beaucoup de difficultés, rappelons que les contraintes sont nombreuses pour arriver à cette position, gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir vivre avec sa femme dans un endroit confortable et douillet.

Lorsque les deux amis ouvrirent la porte, Harry entendit distinctement trois grands rires masculins qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu. L'affreux doute le reprit aussitôt alors qu'il reconnaissait les voix de Ron, de Sirius… Il passa la tête à travers la porte du salon afin de s'assurer qu'il rêvait, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la dernière voix…

Alors que le brun montrait son joli minois dans le salon, Sirius se précipita sur Harry, le prenant dans une embrassade pleine d'affection. Du coup, le jeune homme ne put remarquer la dernière personne qui restait en retrait. Harry rendit l'étreinte de Sirius et lui adressa un grand sourire, ravi de le revoir.

-Ecoute, Harry… Hum… Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, parrain. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette tout d'un coup. Que se passe-t-il ?

-En fait… Je voudrais… Hum… Te le présenter…

Potter fit un bond, stupidement étonné. Il n'en revenait pas. Depuis un an, il savait que son parrain convolait avec un parfait inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui présenter. Sirius lui disait trop souvent qu'il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour lui dévoiler qui partageait sa vie. Trop curieux depuis la déclaration de Sirius, il se tourna enfin vers la dernière personne de la pièce.

-ROGUE ? S'écria Harry, totalement abasourdi, il recula de quelques pas et fixa Sirius. Il ne comprenait plus rien tout d'un coup…

-Tiens, tiens, on ne donne plus du « Severus » maintenant, Potter, minauda l'ex professeur de potions en s'avançant vers lui.

Black ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le plafond d'un air innocent et se tortillant les mains. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Severus avançait une main amicale, accompagnée d'un petit sourire franc, vers Harry qui ne pipait mot.

Enfin, et au plus grand soulagement de toute l'assistance qui regardait la scène avec appréhension, Harry prit la main que lui tendait Rogue, un air encore plus fatigué sur le visage. Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire et ne demanda rien. Il ajouta tout de même en grognant, en direction de son parrain :

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps…

-Désolé, murmura ce dernier avec un regard confus.

-Allez, pas un mot. Qui que tu aies choisi, je m'en moque, tant que la personne en question te rend heureux, les derniers mots furent soufflés un peu plus fort à l'adresse de Severus qui se contentait d'arborer un air assuré, certain de rendre son homme heureux.

Cela rassura le brun qui fit un petit rictus en s'installant dans le salon, saluant Ron au préalable d'une bonne accolade, un léger apéritif en main.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Heureusement pour lui, un fabuleux dimanche ensoleillé l'attendait derrière les rideaux de sa chambre. La soirée de la veille l'avait rendu un peu étourdi, il ne savait plus exactement où il en était.

Ha si…

Sirius avec… Rogue.

Il essayait de se convaincre que les paroles qu'il avait adressées à son parrain étaient bien sincères mais une fausse note s'en retirait tout de même. Pas que c'était entièrement faut… Seulement partiellement vrai.

C'était un peu trop compliqué pour lui. Dans le sens où il savait qu'il devait avoir une opinion bien personnelle sur la question. Malgré sa surprise, par après, rien de particulier ne l'avait dérangé. Sirius était heureux. Un petit problème subsistait pourtant…

Comment deux hommes qui s'étaient détestés pendant tant d'années avaient pu en arriver là ? Comment ? Il se le demandait, retournait la question dans sa tête, mais rien ne venait. C'était complètement improbable…Un peu comme sa propre relation avec Mal… Non, non, non, pour lui, il n'y avait rien de comparable.

Malgré le pacte convenu la veille avec le blond, un peu trop d'agitation dans sa vie depuis ces derniers jours si vous voulez mon avis, rien ne pouvait changer son jugement sur ce qui était probable et improbable. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de possibilité et d'impossibilité, c'était trop extrême pour lui. Harry restait convaincu que tout pouvait se produire dans la vie même si le doute que certaines choses puissent se produire subsistait.

Soudainement sincère avec lui-même, le brun s'avoua que les relations qu'entretenaient Severus et Sirius ainsi que lui-même et Draco étaient semblables sur bien des points.

Sur leur début du moins…

La fin…

« Hum… Je m'éloigne » songea Harry en se reprenant.

La haine… La guerre… L'adversité… La malveillance…

Tous ces mots rejoignaient l'idée de ces relations. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous évolués, chacun à leur manière, devenant plus mature même si Black et Rogue avaient pris peut-être un peu plus de temps pour aboutir à quelque chose de réellement réfléchi.

Pas que lui se considérait comme quelqu'un de mûr, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'en tentant une amitié avec Malfoy, ils avançaient bien plus rapidement que le couple qui s'était formé brutalement. D'après ce qu'il en savait.

De toute façon, Harry ne voyait pas les choses plus loin avec Dra…

Une sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et l'ex-Gryffondor grogna en se retournant vers la source du bruit. Son réveil résonnait dans la pièce à forer un trou dans son crâne. Il se précipita vers l'origine de l'accroissement de ses maux de tête et l'éteignit rapidement. Harry se souvint alors…

« Merde, j'ai promis à Ernie et Lavande de les accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse !»

Il bondit vers la salle de bains en grommelant, furieux d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous plus qu'incongru avec les deux professeurs. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude d'aller faire un tour avec l'un ou l'autre dans ses temps libres, mais supporter les deux zouaves en même temps n'allait pas se transformer en partie de plaisir. Il parlait d'expérience.

Si seulement Draco…

Avec un sourire diabolique, une ampoule s'éclaira au-dessus de ses cheveux bruns hirsutes qu'Harry tentait de discipliner.

Alors qu'un beau blond dormait d'un sommeil presque sans rêves, il fut réveillé par de grands coups frappés à sa porte. Grommelant, il ignora le raffut que faisait son indésirable visiteur et se retourna, visiblement ennuyé. Les coups se répétèrent et il se leva de mauvaise grâce.

Il s'apprêta à rabrouer l'emmerdeur avec « toute sa délicatesse » et ouvrit déjà la bouche pour commencer sa tirade. Mais Draco la referma tout de suite en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui.

-Draco, bonjour, bien dormi ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est, t'es toujours en pyjama ? Commença Harry en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans demander et surtout sans se gêner.

-Je crois que ça se voit, grogna l'interlocuteur du survivant en fermant la porte, marmonnant quelques plaintes entre ses lèvres.

-On s'est levé du pied gauche ?

Ignorant sa question, Draco se retourna vers Harry en lui demandant bien poliment, ce qu'il avait probablement du mal à faire, « ce qu'il foutait ici de bon matin ».

-Ho, de bon matin, c'est un peu exagéré, commença le brun, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

-T'as fini de tourner autour du pot ?

-Bon ça va. Ca te dit de venir avec moi sur le chemin de Traverse ? Fit Harry, son visage suppliant tourné vers le blond.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Potter, je comprends que tu aies envie de profiter de ma présence le plus de temps possible mais…

-Nous avons fait un marché hier soir je crois ?

-Mmm… Oui.

-Si on testait les bases de ce petit pacte ?

-Hum. Dis-moi ce que cela cache.

-Rien de particulier, Répondit Harry en détournant son regard, rougissant légèrement.

-Pas avec moi Potter.

-Disons que j'ai rendez-vous avec Lavande et Ernie et que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver coincer entre ces deux-là, souffla rapidement l'ex-Gryffondor.

Sur ce, Draco éclata de rire. Un rire léger qui fit revenir sur lui le regard troublé de Harry.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de marrant ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu mesurais ton pouvoir de séduction sur les autres professeurs mais à ce que je vois, tu as l'air d'en être bien conscient…

-Lavande ? Non… Ernie, c'est beaucoup plus évident. Il me saoule si tu veux mon avis, grogna Harry en caressant une mèche de cheveux bruns.

-Tu sais, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, moi je n'ai aucun doute sur la question si tu veux MON avis, susurra Draco en le fixant, amusé. Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour accepter de t'emberlificoter avec deux pareils individus ?

-Ho, ce n'est pas si désagréable, j'apprécie Lavande mais les deux en même temps, ça donne des situations électriques. Va savoir pourquoi… Un grognement accompagna la fin de sa tirade. Ce qui fit rire l'ex prince des Serpentards à nouveau.

-Je ne m'étendrais pas sur la question, sourit ce dernier. Bon je vais me préparer, j'accepte de t'accompagner.

Harry lança un regard brillant au blond et le remercia brièvement en lui serrant la main. Décidément, il était « vraiment » content que Draco vienne avec lui à cette entrevue où il craignait de s'ennuyer ferme entre les querelles incessantes de ces deux imbéciles. Autant Lavande pouvait être très gentille et agréable en sa présence, autant elle était imbuvable dès qu'Ernie était dans l'assistance. L'inverse donnait la même chose.

Mais si Malfoy était là, il pouvait peut-être espérer passer une bonne après-midi. Enfin, peut-être…

Lavande attendait Harry devant l'échoppe du glacier, Florian Fortarôme. Elle regardait les personnes se mêlant à la foule et recherchait le beau brun des yeux lorsque la jeune fille aperçut le maître des potions actuel se diriger vers elle.

-Tiens, Malfoy, bonjour, fit Lavande avec un sourire poli. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant la présence de Harry derrière le blond.

-Salut, comment ça va, commença celui-ci en lui donnant une petite bise sur sa joue droite.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle tout en continuant à fixer Draco des yeux, qui souriait faiblement d'un air narquois mais ne disait toujours rien. Brown ne put poser une question de plus car Ernie MacMillan venait de faire son apparition.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il à l'assemblée, légèrement essoufflé, désolé d'être un peu en retard mais…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, examinant Draco Malfoy et Lavande Brown des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Bon, fit Harry, j'ai invité Draco à venir faire un tour avec nous cet après-midi, ça ressemblait déjà à une réunion de profs, je crois que ça ne dérange personne ? Il défia Lavande et Ernie de dire quoi que ce soit et ils répondirent tous les deux que cela ne posait aucun problème malgré leur air imperceptiblement déçu.

-Si on se prenait une glace ?

-Si on allait à la ménagerie magique ?

Les voix de Brown et MacMillan venaient de fuser en même temps et les deux compères se regardèrent en chien de faïence dû à leur premier désaccord de la journée, ce qui fit soupirer bruyamment l'ex-Gryffondor.

-Je propose une petite promenade sur le chemin de Traverse avant de se décider, lança Draco, se limitant à regarder Harry, cherchant son approbation.

-Bonne idée, répondit ce dernier.

Les deux autres suivirent naturellement et pestèrent derrière le dos du blond qui, selon eux, entreprenait déjà de faire des siennes.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée, jetant un coup d'œil devant chaque vitrine et Harry voulut rentrer chez Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes alors que Draco regardait avec envie la boutique de l'apothicaire Slug & Jiggers où on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'objets afin de mettre en œuvre des potions.

De commun accord, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de se retrouver dans une petite heure chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre un rafraîchissement. Lavande et Ernie suivirent naturellement Harry alors que Draco s'éloignait avec plaisir de ces deux zigotos qui lui portaient déjà sur les nerfs.

Alors que Potter contemplait les divers bonbons à hoquet ou encore quelques ballons lumineux increvables, Malfoy regardait avec intérêt les différents ingrédients se présentant à ses yeux.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait très envie de créer une potion de Felix Felicis afin d'augmenter sa chance durant une courte période. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, ce dont tout le monde doute fortement, mais il pensait que ça pouvait lui être utile.

Il passa rapidement devant la caisse avec ses achats, de la poudre de pierre de lune, de l'achillée sternutatoire et un peu de livèche.

Un petit sac en main, il passa devant Fleury et Bott et pénétra dans la boutique. Draco adorait lire et il avait envie de s'acheter un nouveau bouquin. Il lui sembla que c'était une raison suffisante. Il prit un ouvrage de « Antivenins asiatiques » et un manuel que l'on utilise en septième année pour les ASPICs, « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions » de Libatius Borage. Il avait perdu son propre volume et s'était décidé à le renouveler.

Après ses petites emplettes, il arriva devant l'échoppe du glacier et, ne voyant personne, il pénétra dans l'enceinte et commanda un sundae tout en entamant « Antivenins asiatiques » qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir même s'il connaissait déjà la plupart des potions expliquées dans le livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Potter épuisé, quelques paquets en main, lui lança un regard noir de sous-entendus.

« Comment as-tu pu me laisser avec EUX ? » songeait-il avec force, espérant que Draco l'entende mentalement.

Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre ce que le regard de Harry signifiait. D'un sourire goguenard, il l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

Le brun se laissa tomber avec un plaisir évident et commanda immédiatement une bièraubeurre bien fraîche.

Ernie et Lavande avaient été pénibles durant la petite heure où il avait dû rester avec eux. Se disputant sans cesse, quémandant à tout moment l'attention d'Harry pour des broutilles, le jeune homme venait de passer l'une des heures les plus longues de sa vie. D'ailleurs, les deux professeurs continuaient leurs petites disputes à table, sans faire plus attention à Harry et Draco.

-De toute façon, qui t'a demandé de venir ? Tu nous déranges, lança un Ernie rouge de colère.

-C'est plutôt toi qui emmerde le monde avec tes « Harry », « s'il te plaît mon beau brun », imita Lavande en le fixant de ses yeux aux cils papillonnants exagérément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries, fit son rival, encore plus rouge mais cette fois de gêne.

-La vérité, c'est tout, scanda-t-elle, les yeux noirs de défi.

-Je…

-LA FERME, prononça bien intelligiblement un Draco passablement énervé. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se mit soudainement à rire. Ernie et Lavande se retournèrent vers lui et s'apprêtèrent à répondre avec verve lorsque le serveur vint apporter les commandes.

-Je ne pense pas que nous allons réitérer ce genre de sortie, souffla l'ex-Gryffondor en regardant respectivement les personnes attablées en face de lui.

-Moi non plus, répondirent-ils tout deux en regardant sur le côté, niant l'autre.

-Ce qu'ils sont chiants, t'es censé tolérer ça tous les jours ? Demanda Malfoy en se retournant vers le brun, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Hey, pour qui tu te prends toi ? Ca fait que t'as emmerdé Harry pendant des années et maintenant tu la ramènes comme si vous étiez intimes, gronda Ernie en fixant le blond méchamment.

L'ex Prince des Serpentards le foudroya du regard mais ce fut Potter qui répondit, à sa plus grande surprise, à sa place.

-Ce qui s'est passé, se passe ou se passera entre moi et Malfoy ne te regardait, ne te regarde et ne te regardera jamais espèce de petit prétentieux. Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie et franchement, vous me les brisez aujourd'hui, s'écria un Harry furieux, prêt à s'élancer sur MacMillan s'il avait l'intention de commencer une phrase accusatrice.

Draco fit un petit sourire, rougissant légèrement sous les paroles du brun. Il était secrètement ravi de la réaction du jeune homme. Jamais il ne pensait pouvoir en espérer autant après un premier jour.

Lavande avait au moins la décence de ne rien ajouter après cette petite dispute. D'ailleurs, elle paraissait honteuse de son comportement, d'ailleurs, Harry avait l'air un peu déçu. Ernie ne prononçait plus un mot depuis l'attaque verbale de son fantasme, vaguement étonné et éprouvant encore plus de ressentiment envers Draco qui, selon lui, était à l'origine de ses problèmes actuels.

-Désolée, murmura la jeune fille dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est rien, prononça faiblement le brun, la regardant soudainement avec douceur.

-Je m'excuse aussi pour toi Draco.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour toi… Je ne suis pas très fière que tu aies assisté à un tel comportement de ma part aujourd'hui…, fit Lavande en baissant les yeux.

-Pas grave, répondit le blond en levant la main en signe de paix.

Ernie observait la scène d'un œil dégoûté mais il se dit qu'agir de la sorte n'allait sûrement pas lui accorder la grâce de Harry, d'autant plus que cette petite pimbêche y était parvenue.

-Moi aussi, je m'excuse, dit-il en regardant le brun bien dans les yeux, signifiant par la sorte que Draco n'intervenait pas dans sa phrase. Harry soutint son regard, un peu hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter. Finalement il céda et fit le même geste que Draco comme pour dire que cela n'était pas bien grave.

La fin de l'après-midi passa sans plus d'encombres mais quelques réticences et malaises étaient toujours bien présents. Harry se dit qu'il avait tout de même bien fait d'inviter Draco car, sans lui, il aurait sûrement commis un meurtre…

Et puis, sa présence était… grisante.

Alors que les professeurs rentraient à Poudlard, une agitation sans nom avait lieu au château. Rusard, complètement échevelé, se posta devant Harry, directeur de la maison des Gryffondors depuis le départ de McGonagall, petite chose que j'avais oubliée de préciser. Sans compter le fait que Malfoy occupait également la place de directeur de la maison des Serpentards, ayant remplacé Severus Rogue.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry avec froideur. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Rusard, il se souvenait des nombreuses années qu'il avait passées à essayer de l'éviter lorsqu'il sortait après le couvre-feu.

-Il se passe que messieurs Marat Flyers et Lory Leadler ont encore fait des stupidités, cracha le cracmol, indigné.

-Hé bien, qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda Malfoy, impatient.

-Ils ont fait explosé une partie de l'aile ouest du château à l'aide d'une potion de fluide explosif !

-DE QUOI ? Hurlèrent les quatre professeurs d'une seule voix.

-Mais…

-C'est impossible !

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

-Ne me dites pas que mes appartements ont également explosé, susurra d'une voix dangereuse un Potter passablement à bout de nerfs.

-Hé bien… Une partie a été soufflée par la déflagration, je le crains, répondit Rusard, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Harry devint rouge comme une tomate et se limita à demander où se trouvaient ses chers élèves ce à quoi Rusard répondit « ils attendent dans votre bureau ».

Le brun se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué sans plus attendre, abandonnant en même temps le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il l'ouvrit grandement et fixa les deux coupables, ses yeux étrécis. Marat et Lory venaient de se renfoncer dans leurs sièges, espérant peut-être disparaître à la seconde alors que leur professeur et directeur de surcroît se mit à hurler.

-Je voudrais… UNE EXPLICATION !

Les deux garçons étaient en train de se tortiller, mal à l'aise, lorsque Marat prit la parole.

-Monsieur, nous sommes sincèrement désolés, nous ne voulions pas produire un tel effet mais… Ca a tellement bien marché…

-Oui vraiment, répondit Lory, brièvement contents d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard flamboyant de Potter.

-Pourrais-je savoir la raison d'un tel « essai » ? Je ne pense pas que monsieur Malfoy vous ait demandé la préparation d'une telle potion à ce que je sache ?

-Non monsieur…, continua Marat, en fait, nous voulions préparer de petits échantillons de la potion afin de faire exploser diverses petites choses…

-Mais suite à une manœuvre de ma part, poursuivit Lory, subitement penaud mais plus pour son erreur que pour le regret qu'il éprouvait, les petits échantillons de potions ont explosé tous en même temps…

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Harry, curieux de constater que les deux garçons ne semblaient subir aucunes blessures dues à leur bêtise.

-Nous avions prévu un bouclier magique en cas de problème, souffla Marat.

-En bref, vous avez fait ça en connaissance de cause ?

Hochements de tête positifs.

-Vous avez saccagé l'aile ouest ?

Hochements de tête positifs.

-Vous avez même détruit une partie de mon appartement ?

Hochement de tête positifs, tremblements distinctifs.

-Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenue. Vous assisterez à la restauration de l'aile ouest et vous ferez votre retenue en compagnie de Miss Lavande Brown, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de main d'œuvre quant à la recherche de parchemins… De plus, vous effectuerez un travail qui vous sera donné par chaque professeur.

-Mais…

-Monsieur…

-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir quelque chose à rajouter messieurs ? Demanda Harry, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas faire un malheur.

-Non… Répondirent Flyers et Leadler d'une même voix, terriblement déprimé et réellement désolé cette fois-ci.

Ils sortirent du bureau, têtes baissées.

Potter s'était précipité chez Dumbledore après avoir superbement sanctionné les deux comparses. Alors qu'il pensait à son pauvre appartement, il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant, comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Je crois que Flyers et Leadler se sont très bien débrouillés aujourd'hui, fit Albus d'un ton chantant.

-Cela n'a rien d'amusant, soupira Harry en s'asseyant en face de son vis-à-vis.

-Je crois que la reconstruction de l'aile ouest se fera assez rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure, ce sera l'affaire d'une ou deux semaines…

-D'accord, c'est parfait, mais où vais-je habiter pendant ce temps ? Explosa Harry soudainement, trop d'événements s'étaient passés, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Calme-toi Harry… J'ai trouvé une solution…

-Ha bon ? Grogna l'ex-Gryffondor, un peu plus intéressé.

-Disons que cela ne dépend que de ton bon vouloir. Tu vas devoir choisir... Continua Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux.

-Choisir quoi ? Grogna Potter en le fixant, curieux et surtout anxieux.

-Choisir entre Miss Brown, monsieur MacMillan ou monsieur Malfoy…

-Pardon ? Harry faillit s'étrangler en écoutant la dernière phrase de Dumbledore. C'est une blague douteuse je suppose.

-Absolument pas. Ces trois personnes acceptent de te loger pendant ta période de « sans-abri » diront-nous.

Les méninges du brun se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens possibles. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était bien obligé d'aller habiter chez l'un ou l'autre pendant une ou deux semaines. Sûrement pas Ernie… Il n'en était pas question, il supportait de moins en moins ce petit con. Lavande l'avait beaucoup déçu aujourd'hui et puis… Et puis, ce n'était pas la peine de se chercher des excuse pour passer du temps avec Draco.

Il ne voulait pas se voiler la face en ce moment, ce serait ridicule, il passerait à côté d'une occasion en or. Il pourrait découvrir les petites habitudes du blond, le voir se réveiller, plein de bonnes choses du même genre. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait essayer… Non, oublions.

-Malfoy. Je préfère être avec Draco Malfoy.

A suivre…

Voilà, fin du chapitre trois J'ai failli en rester à la petite explosion, mais je voulais quand même éclairer le dernier point, c'était plus fort que moi lol j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous désirez la suite, laissez une review

Gros bisousme à tous !

Mayura


	4. Chapter 4

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Haaa l'évolution se fait plus marquante sur ce chapitre j'hésite entre un K+ et un T m'enfin bon, je ne vais pas me casser la tête avec ça… de toute façon, ça se terminera bien par un lemon (enfin normalement lol)_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Hello tout le monde, j'avais promis le chapitre 4 pour ce dimanche et j'avoue que j'ai dû le faire dans la soirée pour pouvoir le poster (je sais, je sais, il est tard, mais je le fais quand même) Il est un peu écourté, mais de toute façon, je devais quand même l'arrêter « là » lol j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car la relation entre Draco et Harry avance pas mal, sentiments et émotions sont un peu plus au rendez-vous et notre beau petit Serpentard se dévoile légèrement. J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira et que vous me le ferez savoir ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 4 : Hydromel et nuit agitée…

Quelques heures plus tard, un Harry déboussolé se présenta devant la « porte » de l'ex prince des Serpentards, le fameux Draco Malfoy. Ses bagages éparpillés autour de lui, il hésita un petit moment, ne sachant que faire. Le brun ne connaissait pas le mot de passe…

La jeune fille représentée sur le tableau l'aida à trouver une solution. Elle se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un grand sourire radieux, le mettant en confiance sans avoir prononcé une seule parole.

-Dois-je vous annoncer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, retenant son chapeau blanc qui semblait vouloir quitter sa soyeuse masse de cheveux sous l'impulsion d'une brise légère.

-Heu… Oui. Harry Potter s'il vous plaît, bafouilla le prénommé.

A sa plus grande surprise, au lieu d'attendre quelques instants, le tableau ouvrit le passage de lui-même, la jeune fille souriant encore plus, une note de mystère perçant dans son regard. Harry décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions et pénétra dans le vaste appartement de Draco.

Malfoy était en train de s'emmêler dans une paire de draps qu'il essayait d'entreposer sur le lit deux places de la seule et unique chambre du domicile. Alors qu'il pestait et râlait, je cite « saloperie de bordel de putain de draps », Harry s'avança un peu plus dans le petit couloir qui menait à la chambre.

Un éclat de rire sonore ramena le petit serpent à la réalité. Il se retourna, rougissant fortement, vers un Potter tout aussi pivoine mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Arrête de rire, tu trouves ça marrant toi ? Grogna Draco en tentant de se dégager du tissu lui enserrant les bras et le torse.

-Je trouve ça même hilarant, répondit le jeune homme, s'avançant vers son vis-à-vis dans le but de l'aider.

-Enfin une réaction sensée… lui dit-il alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

Harry s'approcha donc du blond et tira avec force sur le drap blanc qui retenait Draco prisonnier. Le blond arrivait enfin à s'extirper du tissu alors que le brun s'y mettait de toutes ses forces, tellement qu'il tomba les quatre fers en l'air, le drap autour de sa tête.

Malfoy était tordu de rire à son tour. Sans prononcer quoique ce soit d'autre que des gloussements nerveux, il s'approcha du jeune homme et retira ce qui obstruait la vue de Harry. Il rencontra directement un regard furieux, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses rires.

-Malfoy, grogna l'ex-Gryffondor.

Alors que Draco se reprenait tout doucement en se tenant les côtes, Harry regardait la chambre dans laquelle il était entré. Elle était bien éclairée, les murs peints en mauve, le grand lit défait et une petite commode en bois clair se trouvait sur sa gauche.

-C'est ma chambre ? Demanda Potter en fixant Draco qui avait brusquement repris son sérieux.

-Hum…

-C'est ta chambre alors ? Fit Harry, suspicieux.

-Disons que…

-C'est la nôtre ! S'écria le brun, son affreux doute se reflétant dans les yeux gris perle de son vis-à-vis.

-Tout à fait… J'aime quand tu me simplifies les choses, ajouta Draco, un petit rictus nerveux jouant sur son visage.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas de chambre d'amis, quelque chose comme ça ?

-Désolé Potter, je n'ai pas ça… Je te propose mon lit, si tu n'es pas content…

-Je vais dormir sur le fauteuil. Merci pour la proposition mais…

-J'allais le faire !

-Non, tu es chez toi, il n'en est pas question.

-Harry…

-La discussion est close.

Alors que le brun allait découvrir son futur lit, il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, stupéfié de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

« Harry… Mon nom sonne bien dans sa bouche… » Et avec un air rêveur, il repartit en direction du salon.

En découvrant le sofa, Harry se dit qu'il n'allait finalement pas passer de si mauvaises nuits dans l'appartement de Draco. Il avait l'air confortable, il n'y avait qu'à s'installer et c'était bon… Le propriétaire des lieux arriva à ce moment avec tout ce qu'il fallait afin de se mettre à bien.

-Je t'apporte ce qu'il faut… Mais si tu changes d'avis, je te cède mon lit. Après tout, tu es tout de même l'invité, grogna le blond. Il était un peu en colère et déçu que Harry ait refusé de prendre son lit. Il voulait lui montrer que, contre toute attente, ses bonnes manières restaient présentes à chaque instant. Et puis, peut-être que s'il avait pris son lit, son odeur se serait imprimée sur ses draps…

Draco aimait l'odeur de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais su l'identifier, elle était tout bonnement unique et particulière. Il regrettait de constater que ce n'était seulement lors de leurs combats au corps à corps qu'il pouvait respirer les effluves de son parfum.

« De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une odeur », pensa l'ex prince des Serpentards en tendant à Harry un coussin.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je suppose que tu as bien gratifié Marat et Lory ?

Les deux petits imbéciles se trouvaient également en cours de potions où, au grand étonnement des Gryffondors, ils excellaient. Draco les appréciait bien, ils étaient sympathiques, assidus et avaient un certain goût pour les farces. Parfois douteuses mais bon, qui se plaindrait de bons élèves ?

-Tu supposes bien, grommela Harry en finissant son lit. Je leur ai retiré des points, mis en retenue et ensuite, je leur ai donné un travail à faire en plus que chaque professeur leur donnera.

-Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me casser la tête à leur donner un travail en plus ? Demanda Draco avec un petit sourire, déversant le contenu d'une bouteille d'hydromel dans deux verres à vin.

-Exactement, soupira Harry en s'asseyant confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il remercia Draco lorsque ce dernier lui apporta un verre.

Tout en discutant aimablement autour du sujet de Flyers et Leadler ainsi que de la reconstruction de l'aile ouest, ils finirent une bouteille d'hydromel et en ouvrirent une autre.

C'est à ce moment que le tableau annonça Ernie MacMillan. Draco, comme à son habitude, haussa un sourcil et répondit au tableau qu'il pouvait le laisser entrer. Les regards des « anciens » ennemis se croisèrent pendant un cours instant alors que le professeur d'arithmancie faisait son entrée.

-Désolé de me présenter ici aussi tardivement, commença ce dernier en serrant brièvement la main de Draco et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Harry, baiser que ce dernier écourta au plus vite.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco. Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

-Disons que… Je voulais discuter un peu avec Harry… Etant donné que Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait « dû » aller chez toi, fit Ernie en fixant Draco d'un air condescendant.

-Effectivement, j'ai « préféré » et j'insiste sur ce terme, aller chez Draco. Cela te pose un problème ? Demanda le brun.

-Non, bien sûr, aucun, s'empressa de répondre MacMillan. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas accepté de venir chez moi. Après tout, on se connaît depuis un bon bout de temps et… Je t'aurais accueilli avec _plaisir_.

-Sans façon. C'est bien gentil de ta part mais j'ai pris ma décision. Malfoy a eu la bonté de m'inviter chez lui et j'avoue que je me sens très bien ici. Tant que je ne le dérange pas… Sur cette dernière phrase, Harry fixa le blond en quête d'approbation, approbation qu'il donna avec délectation.

-Evidemment, tu peux rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, ta présence m'honore, ajouta Draco, une pointe de cynisme perçant dans sa voix.

Ernie MacMillan renifla dédaigneusement en direction des deux hommes qui paraissaient entretenir un dialogue personnel. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder, ce qui l'ennuyait fâcheusement. Il fallait qu'il persuade Harry de venir chez lui. Ce serait l'occasion rêvée…

-Tu trouveras tout autant de confort dans mes propres appartement, je t'en prie, je me faisais une joie de te recevoir…, insista l'ancien préfet de chez Poufsouffle.

-Je suppose que tu t'imaginais qu'il accourrait directement chez toi, ricana Draco accompagnant sa tirade d'un rictus méprisant.

-Oui, enfin non, se reprit Ernie en fusillant le blond du regard, je m'étais juste préparé à cette éventualité et…

-Ho Ernie, laisse tomber, tu es vraiment pompant quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, coupa Harry en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel.

-Hey, n'abuse pas trop quand même Harry, c'est fort comme boisson, le réprimanda Draco, tendant une main vers le verre de l'ex Gryffondor. Le brun ignora le geste du Serpentard et continua à boire sous son regard sentencieux.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais vous laisser à votre petite beuverie intime, rugit MacMillan, vexé d'être ainsi mis de côté et surtout, rejeté par Harry.

-Ouais, ce serait génial, hoqueta le brun en soulevant son verre, comme s'il voulait porter un toast au départ de son emmerdeur attitré.

-Allez, salut, sourit franchement Draco.

Sans un mot de plus, un Ernie furieux sortit de la pièce en faisant le plus de bruit possible afin de faire remarquer son départ enragé.

-Un gêneur en moins, ça nous fera des vacances, susurra un blond comblé.

-C'est clair, quel casse-couilles celui-là, grogna Harry, les pommettes légèrement colorées.

-Bon je pense que l'alcool c'est fini pour toi, cher ami, fit Draco en saisissant le verre du jeune homme, le mettant hors de sa portée. A part un « Hey » bien sonore, il n'entendit aucune autre forme de protestation.

-Je te propose d'aller te changer pour la nuit…

-Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, un bas de pyjama en soie noire en main.

Pendant que Malfoy rangeait les verres qu'il venait rapidement de nettoyer, il vit Harry revenir, les joues toujours un peu rosées mais la mine fatiguée.

-Bonne nuit Draco… C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de m'héberger, murmura le brun en se penchant vers le blond.

-Pas de pro…, il s'interrompit dans sa phrase lorsque les lèvres de Harry vinrent se poser délicatement sur le bas de sa joue. Sans se formaliser plus, le Gryffondor partit se glisser dans son lit de fortune, une touffe de cheveux bruns émergeant de la couette blanche.

Draco reprit ses activités, s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux tendres lèvres qui avaient effleuré sa joue. Traumatisé… C'est cela… Il devait être traumatisé. De toute façon, Harry était un peu pompette, l'alcool avait tout de même du bon. Il se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre, laissant tout de même la porte entrouverte au cas où Potter aurait besoin de lui… Avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme était somnambule !

Alors que Malfoy était endormi, que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il entendit de petits cris provenir de son salon. Il se réveilla et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien… ?

Harry.

Le Serpentard sortit doucement de sa chambre et se dirigea à petits pas vers le sofa où Harry s'agitait. Le brun se tortillait dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, semblant faire un très mauvais rêve.

Un peu inquiet, Draco s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil et posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme afin qu'il reste tranquille. Lorsque Potter sentit justement une légère pression à ce niveau, il se débattit encore plus, poussant des cris encore plus sonores.

-Harry… C'est moi… Harry, réveille-toi !

A l'entente de son nom, Harry sembla se détendre visiblement et battit doucement des paupières.

-…Dra…co ?

-Mouais…

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Tu vas venir avec moi…

-Mais… Non.

-Tais-toi un peu tu veux ? Grogna Malfoy en soulevant Harry de sa couchette.

Si le brun était endormi quelques secondes auparavant, il était bien éveillé dès à présent. Alors que le blond le portait en princesse jusqu'à sa propre chambre, il s'accrochait imperceptiblement, du moins pour lui, à la chemise du Serpentard. Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, jusqu'à ce que Draco le dépose avec délicatesse sur le lit et le couvre de deux couvertures bien chaudes.

Après s'être occupé de son précieux fardeau, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une faible voix l'interrompe.

-Où tu vas ? Murmura le Gryffondor, d'en dessous des épaisses couvertures.

-Je vais sur le sofa.

-Reste…

Ce n'était qu'un mot prononcé dans un souffle mais cela avait suffit à Draco. Le ton apeuré de Harry le hanterait sûrement encore longtemps. Si la présence de qui que ce soit pouvait atténuer ses cauchemars, et en cet instant il aurait bien voulu croire que seule sa présence pouvait y faire quelque chose, alors il resterait auprès de lui autant de temps qu'il le fallait.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Draco s'installa aux côtés de Harry, veillant précautionneusement à ne pas le toucher ni le frôler. Il rabattit les couettes par-dessus son corps tremblant et se retourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver une position confortable.

Lorsque le silence revint dans la pièce, le brun murmura un « merci » à peine audible auquel le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent, se demandant sincèrement où tout ça le mènerait.

La respiration lente qui se faisait entendre dans la pièce l'apaisait et alourdissait ses paupières. Après tout, cela avait du bon d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit…

Le lendemain matin, un soleil resplendissant faisait pénétrer ses rayons à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Deux corps emmêlés dormaient paisiblement. Un corps à moitié au-dessus d'un autre. Deux respirations se mêlant étroitement.

Alors que Harry ouvrait péniblement les yeux, un rayon de lumière caressant son visage ensommeillé, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait passé une nuit étonnement calme et deux bras forts lui enserraient la taille alors que sa tête était niché au creux d'une gorge sentant un mélange de musc et d'épices boisées.

Cela sentait bon.

Etrangement bon.

Il ne voulait pas bouger de ce nid douillet, de ce corps si fort et doux à la fois. Cette respiration caressant le duvet de ses cheveux lui chatouillait la nuque.

Tout ça… Tout ça n'était pas normal. Non, absolument pas habituel. Même s'il avait de nombreux amants, il ne dormait jamais avec ses conquêtes d'un soir. Jamais. Et il ne se souvenait pas d'un petit ami actuel.

Tout en douceur, il dégagea subtilement son visage de cette peau douce et se redressa.

Apparemment, pas assez subtil.

Deux grands yeux gris perle, bordés de cils longs et fins le fixaient. Aucune émotion ne semblait transparaître sur cette frimousse semblant avoir été faite de porcelaine. Draco ne paraissait pas vouloir détendre la prise qu'il avait sur Harry, il continuait toujours de le regarder, attendant probablement une réaction de sa part. Réaction quelque peu… Etrange.

En reconnaissant le jeune homme et peut-être, en se souvenant des éléments de la veille, Harry sursauta violemment et se retrouva… En bas du lit.

-Aie !

Malfoy se pencha du côté où le brun était tombé et le regarda avec un sourcil élégamment froncé.

-Hum… Bonjour ? Fit Harry, se tenant la tête, un œil fermé et une grimace quelque peu gênée plaquée sur ses traits.

-Bonjour, soupira Draco en lui tendant une main afin qu'il se relève.

A nouveau face à face, se fut un Malfoy déçu qui fuit l'occasion et partit en grommelant un « vais faire le café ». L'ex Gryffondor se rassit par terre, une expression d'une extrême confusion se peignant sur son visage. Frustré… Pourquoi avait-il dû réagir de la sorte ? Quel con, mais putain quel con !

Il avait passé une nuit des plus agréables entre les bras de son fantasme secret, et il avait fallu que lui, le prétendument plus courageux des Gryffondors, foire sur ce coup-là…

Alors que Harry recherchait une explication plus ou moins probable à son comportement, un Draco visiblement déçu et rejeté préparait le café d'un air mélancolique.

S'il avait su…

Bien sûr, il le savait déjà. A quoi bon espérer quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il ait espéré grand-chose auparavant, entendons-le bien, mais bon… Harry restait Harry même si Malfoy n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Bien décidé à se reprendre, il se força à siffloter d'un air léger en attendant le brun.

Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur un siège.

-Désolé ? Demanda Draco, un quelconque espoir tentant de faire surface.

-Oui, pour cette nuit… Je fais souvent des cauchemars, j'aurai dû te prévenir. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'envahir ton espace personnel.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Le moral venait de redescendre bien bas... C'était pour ça qu'il était désolé. Lui en était secrètement ravi. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de choses qu'il allait confier au Gryffondor.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Draco en déposant une tasse fumante de café au lait devant Harry.

-Au lait, sans sucre… Comment tu le sais ? Demanda le brun, franchement étonné.

-Disons que j'ai tapé au hasard, mentit le Serpentard, je le bois de la même manière.

-Ha, souffla Harry. Au fait, cela n'a rien de ridicule, je ne recommencerai pas, déjà que je m'invite chez toi, si en plus je dois partager ton lit…

-Ecoute Potter, fit Draco en s'installant en face de Harry et en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux, tu n'as plus bougé de la nuit après que tu sois venu dans la chambre, si tu t'y sens mieux, je veux que tu y sois, un point c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi un peu, grogna le blond.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça…

-Ouais, hier soir, quand je te transportais.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry rougit comme une pivoine et but son café d'une traite, comme s'il voulait échapper à ce moment qui s'était bien réellement passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bras de son vis-à-vis et se sentit encore plus s'empourprer en se disant que c'était ces bras-là, ces bras si fort qui l'avaient porté comme une princesse, qui l'avaient tenu contre lui pendant toute la nuit.

-Je peux prendre la salle de bains le premier ? Demanda Harry, histoire de s'esquiver.

-Bien sûr.

Alors que Harry allait prendre une douche, il se retourna une dernière fois, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-On ira ensemble petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle ? Demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

Draco sourit, baissant les yeux comme s'il voulait les noyer dans son café plutôt que dans les prunelles du Gryffondor.

-Va falloir que tu m'attendes après ma douche alors…

-Je t'attendrai, lança Harry en pénétrant dans la salle d'eau.

-Pff…Comment voulez-vous tenir… Avec « ça », expira Draco pour lui-même. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, tout en se disant qu'il allait sûrement passer une « très » longue semaine.

Puis, il se souvint d'une chose.

S'il voulait augmenter sa chance, c'était bien cette semaine-ci qu'il fallait le faire…

Ho oui…

Il fallait qu'il prépare au plus vite la potion de Felix Felicis…

A suivre …

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 ! Il fallait que je coupe à cet endroit, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à la préparation de la dite potion… Espérons que tout se passe bien pour Draco… Je n'en dis pas plus lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je crois que vous connaissez, la formule, pour une suite en bonne et due forme, reviews please

Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes (je crois que je devrais dire « toutes » m'enfin…)

Mayura


	5. Chapter 5

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Même rating que le chapitre précédent._

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Hello tout le monde, comment va ? Moi super bien, je suis contente de m'être attelée à ce chapitre car j'y ai pris un grand plaisir J'espère que vous allez le partager avec moi, ce chapitre va me permettre d'enfin embrayer sur ce qui nous intéresse le plus mdr je ne préciserais pas la pensée générale lol Encore une jolie bêtise de Flyers et Leadler pour ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions par rapport à nos deux bêtes noires !_

_Un grand merci à Nami (qui trouvera la réponse à sa question dès les premières lignes de ce chapitre ) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre vu que je n'avais pas son adresse, je te remercie pour ta review ! Et un bisou spécial pour Chibimania et Ginnii pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait un grand plaisir et m'ont encouragée à écrire au plus vite ce chapitre !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 5 : Préparation, mystification et ingestion

La potion de Felix Felicis ne cessait d'obséder les pensées de Draco. Cette potion pouvant octroyer une chance extraordinaire pendant une durée limitée à celui qui la buvait. Il préférait nier l'évidence en se disant que c'était semaine qu'il voulait boire cette potion, afin d'en tenter les effets.

C'était un breuvage extrêmement difficile à préparer et, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais essayé de s'y mettre. Le blond y avait déjà pensé mais bon, les effets secondaires d'une telle potion étaient assez désagréables, surtout lors d'utilisation en trop grande quantité et fréquemment. Il fallait absolument choisir le bon moment. Et il voulait que ce soit maintenant.

Pourquoi ?

Ne nous posons pas trop de questions quant au mental du Serpentard qui, lui-même, refusait de répondre à cette interrogation.

Alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de Harry, il réfléchissait au moment où il allait s'atteler à sa préparation.

-Alors, tout se passe bien ? Demanda une Lavande dès plus curieuse à un beau brun dévorant ses toasts tartinés de marmelade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Harry, la bouche pleine.

-Je veux dire, chez Draco, répondit la jeune fille, levant les yeux au ciel face au massacre de nourriture devant elle.

-Ho, le Gryffondor s'essuya obligeamment la bouche et jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Très bien reprit-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

-C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Fixant Lavande droit dans les yeux, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Rien, rien. J'étais juste un peu étonnée que tu aies préféré aller chez Draco plutôt que chez Ernie ou moi.

-M'enfin, je fais encore ce que je veux ! répondit un brun quelque peu furieux.

-Ne t'énerve pas, je ne considère pas ça comme Ernie, répliqua la brune en jetant un coup d'œil au professeur d'arithmancie qui avait l'air de broyer du noir, enfermé dans un mutisme presque palpable.

-Et comment considères-tu ça alors ? Continua Harry, suspicieux.

-Disons que je le vois comme quelqu'un d'extérieur. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais il est vrai que la relation que tu entretenais avec Malfoy avant n'avait rien de très… Amical. Du coup, je me suis posée des questions, c'est tout.

-Tu as quand même remarqué que cela va nettement mieux entre nous. On s'entend très bien pour le moment, répondit le Gryffondor en évitant le regard de son amie.

-Je vois ça, ricana Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ? Accusa Harry.

-Ce que tu peux être rapidement en position d'attaque, fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez juste l'air de vous entendre particulièrement bien, c'est drôle.

Remarquant que le Gryffondor la regardait toujours soupçonneusement, Lavande déposa sa main sur celle de Harry, cette dernière reposant sur la table. Elle effectua une légère pression sur ses doigts glacés tout en ajoutant avec douceur :

-Tant mieux, c'est tout ce que j'en pense, sincèrement. Tant que tu es heureux, tu sais bien que je me moque du reste.

-Merci, murmura Harry, un peu gêné par cette marque d'amitié des plus tendres.

C'est à ce moment que Draco sortit de sa rêverie, songeant à faire sa directement dans la matinée vu qu'il n'avait pas de cours à donner avant une heure de l'après-midi. Il jeta un œil au brun et remarqua la main de Lavande sur celle de Harry. N'ayant pas écouté le reste de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Draco fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille, qui ne distingua rien du tout.

Le blond se leva majestueusement en remettant correctement les plis de sa robe. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Harry pour lui dire qu'il quittait la salle et lança un dernier regard furieux sur les deux mains qui s'entrelaçaient. Au vu de ce que fixait Malfoy, Potter retira prestement sa main de celle de Lavande qui se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

Apparemment indifférent, Draco quitta la salle de son pas habituellement gracieux. Harry ne perdit pas la silhouette du Serpentard des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitte son champ de vision. Après un petit soupir, le Gryffondor retourna à sa conversation.

Un grand blond visiblement agacé s'affairait dans les cachots. Il apprêtait les différents ingrédients dont il avait besoin et agençait deux tables afin de faciliter la préparation.

Il prit les éléments qu'il avait achetés chez l'apothicaire c'est-à-dire de la poudre de pierre de lune, de l'achillée sternutatoire ainsi qu'un peu de livèche.

Draco prit également dans son armoire personnelle quelques coquilles d'œufs d'Opalœil des Antipodes ainsi qu'un dard séché de Billywig. Cachée au fin fond de l'armoire, il s'empara précautionneusement d'une fiole couverte de poussières. Le blond souffla avec soin sur le flacon qui contenait un liquide d'un vermeil des plus pourpres. Satisfait, Draco contempla religieusement le sang de dragon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Ce sang ne provenait pas de n'importe quel dragon, c'est peut-être ce qui le distinguait à ses yeux. Un Noir des Hébrides avait rempli cette fiole précieuse.

Reprenant une concentration sans faille, il fit couler le sang de dragon dans un petit chaudron en étain entreposé préalablement sur les deux tables que le Serpentard avait agencé. Le sang se mit à bouillonner en créant de grosses cloques à sa surface. Draco attendait patiemment et lorsqu'il le remarqua, il ajouta l'achillée sternutatoire. Il fit tourner le liquide soudain noir une fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et attendit à nouveau que le liquide se remette à frémir.

Le phénomène se reproduisant au bout de quelques secondes, le blond ajouta un peu de livèche et directement après le dard de Billywig. Il baissa le feu et la surface de la mixture devint se colora d'un beau bleu nuit.

Satisfait de ses aptitudes jusqu'à maintenant, Draco tourna sept fois le fluide cette fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajouta les coquilles d'œuf d'Opaloeil des Antipodes et patienta une heure, le temps que le tout se dissolve correctement.

Alors que le Serpentard jetait des coups d'œil anxieux vers sa préparation afin de surveiller les changements de couleur de cette dernière, il réfléchissait également à la punition qu'il allait octroyer à Flyers et Leadler pour leur « bêtise ».

Peut-être allait-il leur demander de nettoyer soigneusement le local ainsi que tous les objets… Non, à la réflexion, trop dangereux pour lui. Il suffisait que les deux zouaves s'amusent avec les différents ingrédients pour qu'ils commettent l'irréparable.

Peut-être la confection d'une potion particulièrement difficile pourrait les faire réfléchir… Jusqu'à la totale réussite de cette dernière mais, les potions les plus dures pouvaient être également les plus intéressantes et Marat et Lory n'étaient pas du genre à ne pas utiliser à leur fin ce qui pouvait être ensorcelant.

En fin de compte, Draco se dit qu'il ferait mieux de leur réclamer un travail complet sur toutes les potions les plus rébarbatives qui soit. Il leur donnerait une liste de ce qu'il désirait voir sur leurs parchemins.

Bonne idée…

Revenant à la suite de sa propre potion, il calcula les cinq minutes restantes à être le plus précis possible. Au moment voulu, il ajouta deux pincées de poudre de lune à la mixture presque blanche.

Il mélangea prestement le liquide et admira le phénomène. Le liquide commençait à prendre une teinte magnifiquement dorée. De grosses gouttes se mirent à virevolter à la surface du chaudron, étincelantes de luminosité.

Radieux et fier de lui-même, Draco prit le chaudron et le déposa au pied de son bureau, entre un bocal de yeux gelés d'Ashwinder et une jarre contenant des feuilles d'Alihotsy. Il fallait qu'il la laisse refroidir jusqu'à ce soir, pensa le blond, jubilant intérieurement. Et il en ingurgiterait deux cuillères à soupe le lendemain matin…

Marat Flyers et Lory Leadler se baladaient la mine déconfite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'air dégoûté, Lory ne cessait de se plaindre auprès de son camarade qui dardait à peine un regard sur lui, l'allure sombre.

-Tu te rends compte ? Quand je pense que ce connard de prof d'arithmancie nous a foutu un travail sur ce bouquin foireux « Numérologie et grammaire », imita Lory en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, grinça Marat, ses beaux yeux bleus en amande se perdant dans ceux de son ami. Marat était vraiment un très beau garçon. Grand et athlétique, un sourire d'ange et un regard de tombeur, toutes les jeunes filles de son année lui courait après.

Lory était moins beau que son congénère mais sa chevelure blond foncé, légèrement ondulée, lui parvenant jusqu'aux épaules, lui donnait un air plus que sexy et Marat ne pouvait qu'approuver, enviant le charme qu'il dégageait rien qu'en secouant légèrement les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Pourtant, avec ses cheveux courts au niveau de sa nuque et ses longues mèches balayant son front, Marat n'avait réellement rien à convoiter à son ami. Peut-être le regardait-il un peu trop après tout…

-Bah, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, au moins, on est ensemble pour pleurer sur notre sort, bougonna Lory en prenant le grand brun par les épaules, un grand sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

Marat soupira. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très bavard, mais avec Lory, tout était différent. Le petit blond avec son caractère intempestif l'avait toujours entraîné dans les plus pires plans, participant avec plaisir aux jeux auxquels ils s'adonnaient. Depuis, Marat se demandait même si ce n'était pas lui qui emportait son compagnon dans leurs « amusements ».

-C'est sûr, que ferais-je sans toi, répondit un Marat docile et un peu moqueur à son ami qui partit d'un léger rire cristallin.

-Bon ben, on va aller voir Malfoy, espérons qu'il sera cool avec nous, ajouta Flyers en soupirant.

-N'espère pas trop, l'a l'air de bien s'entendre avec notre directeur de maison, grogna Leadler en guise de réponse.

-J'suis sûr que ça va l'amuser…

-A qui le dis-tu…

C'est sur ces paroles optimistes que les deux jeunes garçons pénétrèrent dans les cachots, observant le fessier d'un beau blond qui déposait quelque chose au pied de son bureau.

-Hum…, toussota Marat alors qu'il voyait Lory mater sans vergogne son professeur de potions. Il lui lança un regard noir et vit Draco se retourner vers eux.

-Ha messieurs, ravi de vous voir si vite, sourit Malfoy en leur serrant brièvement la main.

Flyers et Leadler ne répondirent rien mais dévisagèrent Draco gravement. Ils s'attendaient à nouveau à recevoir une punition exemplaire et là, ils croulaient sérieusement sous le travail, sans compter le reste…

-Vous avez l'air d'être pressé de recevoir votre punition, se moqua le blond en observant tour à tour les deux compères. Ils baissèrent d'ailleurs la tête.

-Bien, j'ai dressé une petite liste pour vous… Je vous demanderais, en guise de pénitence bien entendu, de me rédiger un travail complet sur les potions les plus ennuyeuses au possible.

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses deux élèves, plus fatigués qu'agacés en cet instant précis. Alors que Draco se retournait afin de retrouver la liste qu'il avait écrite un peu plus tôt, Lory put voir un petit chaudron à terre, là où son professeur se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

Curieux, il jeta un œil à Draco qui s'affairait toujours, lui tournant le dos, et fit un signe à Marat pour qu'il s'approche. Ils observèrent la mixture des plus lumineuses qui s'offrait à leurs yeux avides.

Une envie de vengeance se lisait clairement sur les visages des deux adolescents et, dans un regard d'un commun accord, Lory se pencha sur le bocal des yeux gelés d'Ashwinder, il en saisit trois et les fit glisser doucement dans la potion encore frémissante afin que Malfoy n'entende rien de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Flyers et Leadler se redressèrent d'un bond lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Draco venait de se retourner. Ils expirèrent de soulagement l'air qu'ils retenaient tout deux dans leurs poumons.

-Tenez, fit leur professeur en leur tendant la liste.

Marat y jeta un œil ennuyé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait dessus que … Deux potions !

-Mais monsieur, commença le brun, vous avez dû vous tromper, je …

-Pas un mot monsieur Flyers, répondit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil, lui signifiant bien qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Mais… Pourquoi si peu ? Demanda Lory en fixant Malfoy avec gratitude.

-C'est en guise de remerciement, je ne vous expliquerais pas pourquoi mais… Disons que votre explosion a été des plus bénéfiques pour moi, sourit Draco, malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire sans vous donner un minimum de travail afin que cela n'éveille pas le doute des autres professeurs, vous inventerez que ce n'est pas une liste exhaustive, continua le blond.

-Merci monsieur, murmura Marat, l'air embarrassé.

-Merci, chuchota un Lory plus que navré.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air satisfait, constata Draco, méfiant au vu de la mine qu'arborait ses deux étudiants.

-Si, bien sûr monsieur, c'est la gratitude !

-Oui la gratitude, confirma Marat en prenant son camarade par le bras.

Un silence palpable et un haussement de sourcil répondirent à ces deux phrases des plus inadaptées venant de Flyers et Leadler. Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que les deux jeunes hommes regrettaient profondément d'avoir saboté il y a quelques secondes sa potion de Felix Felicis, dégradation dont Malfoy se rendrait sans doute compte « très » rapidement…

Après encore quelques « merci » qui avaient l'air plus misérables qu'enchantés, les deux garçons prirent congé de leur professeur, s'excusant mentalement dans toutes les langues possibles.

Le soir était rapidement venu et un Harry fatigué pénétra dans un appartement vide. Draco avait précipitamment quitté la grande salle après avoir mangé quelques légumes, rien de bien consistant, songea le brun.

Harry se servit une bièraubeurre alors qu'il attendait le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée, mis à part au repas en fin de soirée et le jeune homme lui avait à peine adressé la parole.

Il se souvint du regard que Draco lui avait lancé au matin et Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Il ne voulait absolument pas que le Serpentard pense qu'il était attiré par Lavande. Ce n'était qu'une bonne amie, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils.

C'est ce moment que choisit le blond pour pénétrer dans ses appartements. Il observa le brun installé dans son petit salon et lui lança un léger sourire, un peu rêveur.

-Salut, fit Harry en répondant à son sourire.

-Bonne journée ? Demanda Draco en retirant sa longue robe noire. Il déposa le vêtement sur l'un des meubles, laissant apparaître un jean délavé, un peu serré, particulièrement au niveau du bassin. Une chemise profondément noire découvrait les clavicules du Serpentard qui ne remarqua rien du regard soudainement fixe et fugace de Harry qui se posait sur ses hanches étroites.

-Ennuyeuse, répondit le brun, relevant ses yeux au niveau des myosotis de son compagnon.

-Je vois, fut la seule réplique qu'il obtenu.

Harry tendit une bièraubeurre à Draco, l'invitant à s'asseoir, ce que le blond fit avec plaisir. Il se sentait apaisé tout d'un coup.

Une bièraubeurre…

Un sofa…

Harry…

Tout était parfait, songea Malfoy avec délectation, buvant une première gorgée de sa boisson.

-Il est tard, comment se fait-il que tu reviennes si tard, demanda un petit brun, curieux.

-J'avais encore quelques petits trucs à faire dans mon bureau. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai été rendre visite à Ron et Hermione par cheminette, je m'embêtais un peu, avoua Harry.

-C'est vrai qu'il est tard, constata Draco en se rendant compte qu'il était presque passé minuit. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, ajouta le blond en regardant Harry qui détourna son regard, ne répondant rien.

Le Serpentard se leva et sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait quelques draps et couvertures propres en main. Il chassa Harry du sofa en lui saisissant les deux bras, obtenant un petit « Hey » désapprobateur comme réponse et installa le lit de fortune. Pendant ce temps, le brun était parti enfiler son bas de pyjama.

Alors que Potter voulait s'installer entre les draps fraîchement établit, il s'attira un regard furieux de Draco.

-Bouge de là.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le Gryffondor en faisant une petite moue interrogative.

-C'est mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ecoute Harry, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, on en déjà suffisamment discuter ce matin, je crois, s'énerva quelque peu le blond en poussant Harry du sofa.

-Mais enfin…

-Pas de discussion.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit !

-D'accord, murmura le brun en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant. Bonne nuit alors, souffla Harry, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Draco, s'arrêtant pour le regarder un instant.

Alors que Harry était parti se coucher, Malfoy se retourna vers la robe qu'il avait délaissée sur un meuble. Il plongea sa main dans le tissu et en sortit une petite fiole aux éclats mordorés. Un petit sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres alors qu'il maniait précautionneusement l'objet. Bizarrement, après l'ajout des yeux gelés d'Ashwinder par Leadler, la couleur de la potion ne s'était absolument pas modifiée, n'éveillant pas les doutes de Draco.

Il cacha le flacon dans un tiroir qu'il ferma avec un sort puissant et partit chercher son pyjama en satin blanc. Après l'avoir enfilé, Draco se prépara un thé à la menthe, se réjouissant à l'avance de ses futurs succès.

Alors que Malfoy buvait silencieusement sa boisson chaude, des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Haussant un sourcil, certain de savoir d'où provenaient les sons effrayés, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre et soupira en observant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Harry se retournait dans le lit, mettant une pagaille sans nom dans la chambre, se roulant dans les draps, s'entortillant pour se libérer. Un air angoissé se peignait sur le visage fin du Gryffondor alors qu'il se débattait contre des ennemis invisibles en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Draco se rapprocha du lit, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Allait-il réitérer la même chose que la veille ? Le brun ne semblait pas dormir convenablement que ce soit sur le sofa ou dans son propre lit, réfléchit le Serpentard en tendant les mains vers les bras du jeune homme endormi.

Dans son délire, Harry repoussa violemment Malfoy qui retomba à terre, poussant un gémissement plaintif. Il se releva péniblement et croisa le regard endormi et perdu du Gryffondor qui se rendait petit à petit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je… Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il très bas.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je pensais aussi que je dormirais mieux mais apparemment…

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard de Draco. Sans un mot, il se mit aux côtés du brun et plongea sous les couvertures douillettes. Il se saisit des épaules de Harry et le rapprocha avec douceur de son torse, de façon à ce que ce dernier comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire et puisse réagir.

Mais toute réaction semblait avoir déserté le corps du Gryffondor qui fixait avec hébétude son vis-à-vis. Harry se laissa emporter contre la peau exquise et reposa sa tête contre les pectoraux saillants du blond, comprenant enfin la manœuvre de Malfoy.

Il savait… Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas de dormir seul. Qu'il avait besoin d'une présence rassurante. Une présence qu'il n'avait jamais eue…

Soulagé, Harry se détendit contre Draco, les bras le long du corps, n'osant tout de même pas faire un geste.

Allongés si près l'un de l'autre, leurs peaux se frôlant d'un ravissement sans nom, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent paisiblement, toute pensée néfaste sortie de leur cerveau surchargé, le maître mot de cette nuit se limitant à « bien-être ».

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut cette fois le premier à s'éveiller. Graduellement, il ouvrit les yeux et balada son regard sur le corps qui s'offrait à sa vue. Une crinière brune se distinguait de la peau hâlée et veloutée qu'il sentait contre sa propre personne.

En effet, le Gryffondor avait glissé une jambe fine entre les siennes alors que ses bras passaient autour de ses épaules, le visage à nouveau niché dans son cou, une respiration profonde lui envoyant de doux frissons au niveau de la nuque. Il sentait presque les lèvres d'Harry effleurer sa peau…

C'était si… Grisant.

Tellement qu'il sentait son pantalon se resserrer un peu trop étroitement. Ce n'était qu'une érection matinale, songea un Draco récalcitrant.

De peur que le jeune homme dans ses bras ne se rende compte de son état avancé, il se détacha délicatement de la chaleur ambiante qui l'entourait et parvint à sortir sans bruit ni mouvement brusque du lit.

Après un dernier regard vers Harry, il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Alors que Draco se trouvait justement sous la douche, le brun se réveilla, prit d'une sensation de fraîcheur qui n'était apparue que depuis quelques minutes. Regardant autour de lui, il conclut que sa solitude devait y être pour quelque chose.

Harry alla dans la cuisine et prépara du café. Il avait entendu l'eau couler dans la salle d'eau, il savait donc que le blond y était.

Draco était trop gentil…Vraiment trop gentil.

Ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit était un service des plus incroyables. Qui aurait un jour cru que le jeune homme aurait bercé dans ses bras Harry Potter afin de lui assurer un doux sommeil ?

Pas lui en tout cas…

Le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, pimpant dans une chemise bleue s'accordant avec ses yeux myosotis et un pantalon blanc comme la neige.

-Bonjour, fit Draco en souriant à Harry, essuyant encore ses cheveux humides avec une serviette.

-Bonjour, répondit le brun en lui tendant une tasse de café.

-Merci, répondit le Serpentard en s'asseyant.

-Merci à toi, fit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, il ne baissait pas les yeux, il était sincère et trouvais que le geste de son ami, il pouvait le dire maintenant, était digne de se faire rembourser.

-Pas de problème, c'est quand tu veux, répliqua Draco en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le brun partit alors dans un fou rire, se tenant légèrement les côtes, quelques larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Draco le rejoignit de peu, trouvant la scène trop bizarre pour ne pas en rire.

Finalement, se fut une matinée des plus joyeuses…

Une heure plus tard, Harry partait pour la grande salle, essuyant le refus de Draco qui ne voulait pas venir directement petit déjeuner.

-Je te rejoins, avait-il dit.

Ce fut donc un Gryffondor boudant un peu qui sortit seul pour aller manger.

« Enfin » songea Draco en voyant Harry claquer la porte. Il s'assura que le jeune homme était bien parti avant de s'avancer vers le tiroir où il avait enfermé la potion la veille.

Après s'être saisi du flacon toujours aussi teinté de reflets ambrés, il s'assit à même le sol et en défit le petit bouchon.

Le blond déglutit en observant la potion nerveusement par son orifice, peu sûr de lui malgré les effets prometteurs que celle-ci devrait lui accorder.

Après tout…

Qui vivra verra…

Ce fut les dernières pensées de Draco avant qu'il n'avale consciencieusement deux grosses goulées de la potion Felix Felicis…

A suivre…

Alors, alors ? Il faut absolument me dire ce que vous en pensez J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et je crois que la suite n'en sera que plus palpitante… (Impatiente mwa lol)

Ha oui, petite question à vous, chers lecteurs !

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de Marat et de Lory. J'hésite à faire évoluer leur relation et j'aimerais avoir votre avis alors, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu !

Gros bisousme à tous et encore merci de lire mon histoire, si vous désirez la suite, un minimum de 15 reviews sera réclamé mdr

Mayura


	6. Chapter 6

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Mmm ça chauffe, ça chauffe… Enfin du contact :p lool _

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour le retard alors que j'update souvent ! Malheureusement cette habitude va probablement changer car maintenant que j'ai repris les cours… D'autant plus que dans une semaine je suis en stage, donc j'espère pouvoir satisfaire ceux qui aiment cette histoire le plus vite possible ! J'essaierai tout de même d'updater au grand maximum une fois toutes les deux semaines (ça peut aussi venir demain mdr). Dans ce chapitre, les effets de la potion sur Draco ! Hooo j'aime ça lol Je crois que ça va sûrement vous plaire, j'ai voulu éviter le cliché du philtre d'amour (un peu trop facile à mon goût mais ça peut être intéressant si c'est bien écrit) et j'ai préféré… La potion désinhibante (titre de ce chapitre) ! J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le découvrir !_

_Je remercie Nami et Lynn à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail vu que je n'avais pas leur adresse ainsi que tous les autres reviewers (je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoirs en ce qui concerne un lecteur masculin mais bon… Ne discriminons pas lol) et j'en attends d'autres afin que vous me fassiez part de vos critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 6 : La potion désinhibante

Alors que Draco avalait consciencieusement sa potion finement préparée, Harry se dirigeait à pas lourds vers la grande salle. Il trouvait bizarre que Draco n'ait pas voulu l'accompagner directement alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être affairé à diverses occupations. C'est vrai que Draco arborait plutôt un air tendu, songea un Harry suspicieux.

Tout à ses réflexions, un élève fonça droit sur lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils et observa l'un de ses étudiants qui devint blanc comme un linge à sa vue.

-Lory… Des excuses ne seraient pas de trop, il me semble !

-Pardon monsieur, je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu faire ça, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, balbutia le jeune garçon en se tortillant les mains.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant, fit Harry avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Se rendant compte de sa méprise, Lory reprit un peu contenance et rougit de sa bêtise. Son professeur de DCFM pensait naturellement à la collision qui venait de se produire mais lui n'avait que la potion qu'il avait sabotée la veille en tête. Devait-il en parler à Potter ? Il ne savait pas exactement où il en était, il devait demander ce qu'en pensait Marat.

-Monsieur Leadler…, susurra le brun d'un ton ironique, vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées, un petit problème ?

-Non, non monsieur, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé… Et cogné dedans, bafouilla à nouveau Lory. Pressé de s'en aller, il adressa un petit signe de la tête à son professeur, lui demanda par la même si il pouvait prendre congé, ce que Harry lui accorda en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil méfiant.

Arrivé à destination, Harry s'assit au hasard, n'ayant aucune place proprement attribuée. Il ne fit pas attention à ses voisins et songea à la nuit qu'il avait passé, sans oublier la matinée. Tout avait été charmant, parfait même. Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi bien en compagnie de son ennemi de toujours ? C'était une telle osmose amicale qu'il en frémissait presque. Le Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader que cela ne servait à rien de se donner de faux espoirs mais vivre dans un monde de rêves avait son charme et il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ce petit plaisir quotidien.

« Ses bras autour de ma taille… Son torse contre le mien… Ses hanches contre… »

-Et alors mister Potter, vous avez l'air bien rêveur ce matin, lança une Lavande taquine, pimpante dans sa robe couleur lilas.

-Moui…

-Ca, c'est la tête de quelqu'un qui a « très » bien dormi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle très bas, de sorte que seul le brun puisse l'entendre. Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, il rougit comme une pivoine et se mit à balbutier des « non » à toutes les sauces.

-Ta ta ta ta, pas de ça avec moi, interrompit Lavande en signe de dénégation.

-Après tout, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry en faisant une moue adorable.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et c'est à cet instant que Malfoy choisit de faire une entrée remarquée, comme à son habitude. Bien habillé, charmeur, rien d'inhabituel…

Jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte que, contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune homme avait l'air un peu décoiffé…

Un peu plus débraillé…

Un peu moins bien contrôlé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me baves dessus toi ? Grogna-t-il contre une élève qui le regardait avec exaltation, les yeux mouillés d'admiration. Le regard de l'étudiante changea bien vite après la réponse reçue à son regard, étonnée de ne pas s'être vue décochée un sourire séducteur, comme de coutume.

La jeune fille resta bouchée bée lorsqu'elle vit son professeur de potions rire à gorge déployée, chose encore jamais vue venant de Draco et fit une moue indignée en entendant la suite de ses paroles « amènes ».

-Un thon… Y a que des thons ici et après, on va me reprocher le fait d'être gay, incroyable, continua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La grande salle était silencieuse et la table des professeurs frappée de stupeur. Jamais personne n'avait vu Draco se conduire de cette manière et l'étonnement était collectif. Ernie ricana à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après un sentiment de surprise non négligeable, il ne se posa pas plus de question et devint particulièrement satisfait de voir le Serpentard creuser sa propre tombe. Dumbledore ne supporterait jamais un tel comportement de la part de l'un de ses professeurs et le renverrait aussi sec. C'est ce que songeait MacMillan avec un plaisir visible plaqué sur le visage.

Curieux, il se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard afin de lire la désapprobation sur le visage du vieil homme. Ernie hoqueta de consternation en voyant Albus Dumbledore serein et tout sourire.

-Monsieur… Bredouilla MacMillan en s'adressant au directeur, vous ne réagissez pas en conséquence… ?

-Je pense que les agissements de monsieur Malfoy en ce moment même ne doivent pas être sans origine, répondit Dumbledore, ayant soudain l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Il ne faut pas le laisser s'adresser de cette façon aux élèves ! Se reprit Ernie. Il se leva, fulminant.

« Depuis l'arrivée de ce putain de Malfoy à Poudlard, je n'ai que des emmerdes ! Harry me néglige à crever, il me parle froidement, refuse totalement mes avances et en plus, va habiter chez ce salopard ! Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » Gronda intérieurement le Poufsouffle en se dirigeant vers Draco.

-Hep, hep, hep, commença directement le Serpentard en affichant un visage dédaigneux. Voilà le frotte-manche de première, que me vaut l'horreur d'avoir ta gueule de rat en face de moi ?

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle et aucun des autres professeurs présents ne réagit mis à part Ernie qui, tout d'un coup, devint bouche bée, les bras ballants.

-Toi aussi, tu fais le thon ? Remarque, pas besoin de le faire, tu l'es déjà, siffla Draco avec un sourire.

-Arrête Malfoy ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu t'es déjà bien regardé ? Répondit MacMillan après avoir eu un rougissement digne des tomates les plus mûres. Les rires qui avaient redoublés ne l'encourageaient pas à se concentrer sur sa répartie… S'il en avait bien une…

-Je me prends pour ce que je suis et sache que moi, je sais me regarder dans un miroir, je n'espère pas « certaines choses » qui me seront à tout jamais impossibles à réaliser, susurra le Serpentard avec un sourire victorieux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Ernie, blanc comme un linge.

-Regarde juste le beau spécimen qui se dirige vers nous, peut-être que ta cervelle de moineau comprendra à quoi je faisais justement allusion…

En effet, le beau spécimen en question n'était autre qu'un Harry Potter effaré qui se dirigeait vers Draco. Il ignora superbement Ernie et se posta devant le blond, à une distance respectable d'un mètre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs flamboyants, on voyait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation mais qu'il ne l'approuvait pas du tout.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Je te quitte normal et je te retrouve complètement débauché ! Grogna Harry en ayant bien soin de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Le Gryffondor n'eut absolument pas la réaction escomptée. A sa vue, Draco avait complètement changé de comportement. Alors que le jeune homme se postait justement devant lui et débitait une phrase qu'il avait à peine entendue, il se lécha lentement les lèvres et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour admirer la vue. Son regard se balada sur les épaules de Harry, descendant vers son nombril, vacillant sur ses hanches, erra sur les longues jambes fines du brun et enfin remontèrent doucement vers le visage d'un Potter plus que halluciné par le comportement du blond.

Etait-il en train de le regarder avec… Envie ? C'était bien ce que Harry avait cru lire dans le regard de Draco qui paraissait difficilement se contenir. Le brun voyait bien que le Serpentard essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard pour ne pas qu'il dérive à nouveau sur son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Murmura Harry, perdu face à la conduite peu habituelle de Draco.

Harry savait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Draco avait savait se tenir, savait contenir ses propos, savait contrôler la moindre inflexion de son visage, savait être classe à tout moment et le rester jusqu'au bout, savait ce que signifiait les mots « impeccable en toutes circonstances ».

Mais là… Draco ne se contrôlait plus !

Voyant Malfoy toujours plongé dans un combat intérieur avec « il ne voulait pas savoir quoi », Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore dans un signe d'impuissance. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? D'un signe de tête, le directeur lui désigna la porte, signifiant par là de déjà sortir Draco de la grande salle, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire. Il passa une main devant le visage du blond, comme pour le sortir d'une léthargie étrange. D'un geste agile et rapide, le Serpentard se saisit de la main du brun et le fixa longuement.

Sous ce regard inquisiteur, Harry rosit un peu et détourna le regard en lui demandant de le suivre le plus bas possible. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, et celle de toute la salle de surcroît, lorsque Draco passa un bras autour des hanches du Gryffondor et lui fit un large sourire ensorceleur.

-Où tu veux, quand tu veux, beau brun, lui lança-t-il, le regard de braise en prime.

Ne laissant même pas à Harry le temps de réagir, Ernie fonça droit sur le blond, se sentant sûrement un peu de trop face à la scène qui venait de se produire devant lui.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER HARRY, IL M'APPARTIENT ! Hurla ce dernier en se jetant sur Draco.

-Mais il est malade ce mec ! S'écria Potter en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Lâche-le ! Mais punaise, tu vas le lâcher !

S'ensuivit une véritable bataille entre les deux professeurs, suivie par quelques centaines de regards avides. Les tumultes se faisaient largement entendre, encourageant l'un ou l'autre professeur. Avouons-le, ce n'étant pas pour discréditer notre « cher » professeur d'arithmancie, mais peu d'élèves le poussaient à remporter cette victoire…

A peine avait-il vu arriver Ernie sur lui, Draco se prépara à l'accueillir à sa façon. D'un uppercut bien placé qui, malheureusement, ne fut pas très bien placé… En effet, dans son élan, MacMillan avait réussi à emporter Malfoy au sol et à lui décocher une bonne droite. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il se redressa tout en vociférant des insultes abominables. Voulant se venger, il lui balança un crochet du gauche suivit directement par l'uppercut qu'il voulait lui mettre depuis le début. Du sang s'écoulait de l'arcade sourcilière du blond alors que Ernie avait une lèvre fendue et une jolie trace de coup sur la tempe. Le Poufsouffle hurla en fonçant à nouveau sur Draco qui, cette fois, était bien préparé à recevoir MacMillan. Avec un sourire lui déchirant presque les joues, il saisit rudement son adversaire par la taille et le balança par-dessus sa tête, l'entendant plus que le voyant, atterrir sur la table de sa maison.

Victorieux, Draco se retourna vers Harry, un petit sourire satisfait se peignant sur son visage qui se remplaça bien vite par une moue lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelques gouttes de sang peinturluraient gracieusement son visage. Oubliant ce petit détail qu'il essuya d'une main indifférente, le Serpentard se dirigea vers le brun, le reprit par les hanches et lui murmura d'un air aguicheur :

-Où en étions-nous, petit Gryffondor ?

Ebahi, Harry papillonna des cils en le fixant, la mine un peu idiote. Sans répondre et se laissant un peu faire par-dessus le marché, il se retourna vers un Ernie assommé, toujours allongé sur la table des Serpentards, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de voir beaucoup de jolis petits éléphants roses. Un silence bizarroïde régna soudainement dans la salle et les autres professeurs n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, Lavande se laissant juste aller à des regards effrayés dans toutes les directions, particulièrement celle de Malfoy.

Finalement… Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, entraînant Draco à sa suite après avoir retiré d'un geste furieux la main qui siégeait sur son popotin distingué.

-Je n'en reviens pas, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel ! S'écria un professeur de DCFM passablement énervé vers l'un de ses collègues passablement débraillé.

Le collègue en question passa une main dans ses cheveux et semblait chercher la raison de cette colère inopinée. Après moult réflexion, Draco releva la tête vers Harry.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, y a un problème ou quoi ?

-Oui, il y en a un, et le problème c'est toi !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Grogna Malfoy, semblant avoir oublié le petit épisode d'il y a à peine quelques minutes.

-Mais t'as la mémoire comme une passoire ou quoi ? Ernie…

-Me parle même pas de ce tas de merde ! Gronda le Serpentard, ses yeux s'étrécissant en deux petites fentes perfides.

-T'as vu au moins dans quel état tu l'as mis ? Soupira Potter, sentant déjà que cette discussion était vouée à l'échec.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre de son état ? Il peut crever, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Il te mate du matin jusqu'au soir, on dirait un chien en plein rut, tu vas pas me dire que t'es aveugle à ce point ?

Harry resta un moment silencieux devant cette tirade inattendue. C'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà rendu compte que Ernie lui courait après mais, au vu du comportement de Draco, celui-ci paraissait… Jaloux !

-Tu es… jaloux ? Demanda le Gryffondor doucement, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, quelle question débile ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Grommela Draco d'un air de pure évidence.

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien Malfoy… S'étonna le brun en le fixant comme s'il venait de lâcher une bombe.

Alors que Harry regardait le blond comme s'il venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations, une jeune fille et son amie venaient de passer devant eux, sûrement dans l'intention de se rendre dans la grande salle. Malheureusement, l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcier, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer…

-Hey connasse, ça te tuerait de nous épargner la vue de ton gros cul en pleine floraison ?

La jeune fille se retourna, prête à répliquer âprement lorsqu'elle reconnut son professeur de potions. Elle rougit violemment alors que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Elle voulut balbutier des excuses mais Harry l'en empêcha, trop choqué par la situation.

-C'est lui qui s'excuse ! Grinça le brun entre ses dents, et toi tu me suis ! Aboya-t-il vers un Draco qui paraissait ne « vraiment » pas comprendre la réaction du brun.

-M'enfin, s'indigna le blond alors que Potter l'entraînait par la main, t'as pas vu sa jupe ras du cul ? Tu trouves que c'est digne d'une élève de 14 ans ?

-Non ça ne l'est pas mais l'insulter de connasse tout en lui faisant comprendre que ses fesses font la taille du Mont Everest n'était pas nécessaire je pense…

Harry se retourna alors qu'un petit rire fusait derrière lui. La vision qu'il eut à ce moment-là ne pouvait être qualifiée que d'adorable. Draco avait les joues rosées depuis son altercation avec Ernie et l'énorme sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage lui donnait l'air d'un gentil poupon.

« Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas » songea Harry avec une petite moue.

-Tu es si mignon Harry, souffla Draco.

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard s'approcha du brun et fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue gauche du Survivant. Son sourire si innocent s'était transformé en rêveur et ses yeux paraissaient vouloir caresser la peau de Harry d'un regard incandescent.

C'était si… Sensuel.

Pourtant le brun arborait différentes émotions depuis le changement de Draco. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et le voir si tendre et si protecteur envers lui le troublait au plus haut point. Mais il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dessous, il en était bien conscient, c'est pourquoi il ne fallait certainement pas profiter de la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

Non, il ne fallait pas…

-Viens, Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau, chuchota Harry contre la main douce de Malfoy. Il embrassa délicatement la paume qui s'offrait à ses lèvres et lança un petit sourire mutin à Draco avant de saisir cette même main et de l'entraîner vers la gargouille.

Et le Serpentard le suivit, on ne peut plus étonné par l'attitude si… Chaleureuse du brun. Ce petit baiser sur sa peau… L'avait-il rêvé ?

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, « bulles baveuses », qui n'était autre qu'un des habituels noms de confiseries choisis avec soin par le grand directeur de Poudlard lui-même, Potter et Malfoy montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui se trouvait déjà assis dans la pièce, les mains entremêlées devant son visage, expression portant à la réflexion.

-Entrez messieurs, prenez donc un siège.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sans prononcer un mot, le Gryffondor faisant juste un petit signe de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Salut vieux, ça farte ? Fit d'entrée Draco en s'affalant sur le fauteuil, les jambes largement écartées.

Dumbledore fit de gros yeux et Harry se tapa le front avec sa main gauche en murmurant « Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar » d'un ton désespéré.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir ça ! Répliqua le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

-Hum hum… Draco, je pense que nous avons un problème, commença Albus.

-Ha oui… Lequel ?

-Disons que… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

-Ha bon ? C'est vrai que je me sens… Libéré.

Un sourire heureux passa sur le visage finement grainé de Malfoy.

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse te rendre comme tu es à présent ?

-Ben…

-Réfléchis à ce que tu as fait ce matin Draco, demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

-Rien de spécial…

-Aurais-tu été victime d'un sortilège ?

-Non.

-T'es-tu cogné quelque part ?

-Non.

-As-tu ingurgité quelque chose ?

-No… Ha si !

-Quoi donc ? Demandèrent en même temps Harry et Dumbledore, soudain fort à l'écoute.

-Mon café du matin…, Draco ricana doucement en les fixant moqueusement. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de dépit face au manque de bonne volonté du blond.

-On s'en fout de ce que tu as pris au petit déjeuner, on parlait d'une potion ou quelque chose comme ça..., s'énerva le Gryffondor en serrant les accoudoirs de son siège.

-Felix Felicis.

-Hein ? Fit intelligemment Harry.

-Je vois, sourit Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun.

-Ou monsieur Malfoy s'est trompé dans sa potion, ou alors quelqu'un s'est amusé à la saboter…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ? Réclama Potter auprès de son collègue qui prit le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de soupirer avant de répondre.

-C'est une potion censée apporter une chance extraordinaire à celui qui en boit… Elle est très difficile à réaliser et c'est la première fois que j'en ai bu.

-Et comment se fait-il que cela n'ait pas produit les effets escomptés ?

-Je ne remets pas en question les capacités de Draco en ce qui concerne la préparation de potions, après tout, il n'est pas professeur dans cette catégorie pour rien, même si c'était la première fois… Fit Dumbledore en réfléchissant.

-Mais ?

-Mais je crois qu'il a effectivement été victime de sabotage.

Après cette phrase quelque peu mystérieuse, Draco sembla réfléchir à son tour. Harry et Albus lui laissèrent le temps de la réflexion jusqu'à ce que son visage change de couleur subitement.

-Les petits salopards ! Je vais te me les…

-Draco ! Gronda Harry comme pour le prévenir de vite l'informer de ce à quoi il pensait.

-J'ai laissé ma potion refroidir près de mon bureau… Devine qui est entré ? Tes deux putains de Gryffondor qui adorent faire joujou avec tout et n'importe quoi !

-Flyers et Leadler ? Murmura le brun, un doute avait l'air de le tarauder mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que les deux garçons étaient plus que capable de faire ce genre de bêtises.

-Ben ouais, qui d'autre… Grommela le Serpentard, des flammes de colère dans les yeux.

-Quel ingrédient ont-ils pu bien ajouter pour modifier la potion sans en changer la couleur ? Demanda le Gryffondor, devenu subitement clairvoyant dans cette matière.

-Des yeux gelés d'Ashwinder… C'est pas vrai ! Marmonna Draco en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? Fit doucement Harry en posant une main douce sur son avant-bras.

-C'est un ingrédient primordial pour la préparation d'un philtre d'amour… Soupira le blond.

Sur ces mots, Harry retira brusquement sa main et parut choqué. C'était pour cette raison que Draco avait agi comme ça au matin ? Il lui avait même avoué qu'il était jaloux ! Mais rien de tout ça n'indiquait qu'il était amoureux de lui… Même si son bras autour de son corps était encore bien présent dans la mémoire du brun. Alors que mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je suppose que tu vas nous confirmer que ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour, s'amusa le vieil homme en remarquant les changements brusques d'expression de Harry.

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Rétorqua le blond en faisant une moue désabusée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Une potion désinhibante, chuchota Draco, sentant un poids énorme alourdir ses épaules.

-Et quels en sont les effets ?

-A ton avis Harry ? Railla le Serpentard en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je… Je voudrais que tu me le confirmes c'est tout, balbutia celui-ci.

-Hé bien, plus d'inhibitions, pfiouuu, envolées !

-Ce qui signifie que…, souffla le brun.

-Que je fais ce que je veux, je dis ce que je veux, je déconne, je ne me maîtrise plus, c'est à peu près ça…Et j'adore ça, sourit Draco en se retournant vers Harry, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Ce dernier rougit et détourna le regard, cherchant un quelconque soutien venant de son directeur.

-Je crois que notre professeur de potions est vraiment parfait, fit Dumbledore, l'air très heureux.

-M'enfin, c'est quoi cette réaction ? S'écria Harry.

-Regarde donc, il est sous l'emprise de l'un de ses charmes, à peu de choses près, et il parvient à nous raconter dans les moindres détails ce qui lui arrive, c'est passionnant !

-Débile… Intervint Draco en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Moi aussi, j'adore ça, fit Albus en souriant.

-Et bien moi pas, gémit Harry en se renfrognant.

Draco, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire, se saisit du bras du brun et l'entraîna sur ses genoux, le serrant possessivement contre lui. Le Serpentard rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Harry et lui chuchota.

-Allons mon cœur, ne te fâche pas… Je te promets que je m'occuperai très bien de toi le temps que la potion n'agisse plus…

Sur ces mots, il mordilla avec douceur le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor et passa une langue humide derrière celle-ci.

Action…

Réaction…

-MALFOY ! Hurla Harry en essayant de se relever soudainement, rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Ben quoi, rétorqua Draco en le retenant contre son torse puissant, c'est Dumbledore qui te gêne ?

**A suivre…**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**J'avoue, j'ai pris un trèèèèès grand plaisir à l'écrire, ça fait tellement du bien de changer le comportement anti-social de Draco lool En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciez autant que moi ! En ce qui concerne Lory et Marat, ce sera probablement pour le chapitre suivant… D'autant plus que ces deux-là vont sûrement se faire corriger ! (Peut-être d'une manière imprévisible, qui sait ? )**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience car elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer ! **

**Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes ;)**

**Mayura**


	7. Chapter 7

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : ça chauffe toujours, nous rapprocherions-nous d'un bon feu dites-moi ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'avoue, on avance pas beaucoup, mais je le trouve plein de sensualité _

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le retour de DCFM vs. Potions dont le chapitre 7 est prêt depuis au moins 1 mois et demi ! Je tiens à m'excuser bien bas pour ce retard qui est plus qu'explicable… En effet, j'ai eu des problèmes avec Belgacom et on m'a coupé ma connexion internet depuis un mois et des semaines du coup je vis un calvaire mdr mais bon il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger pour updater, c'est pourquoi je vous envoie ce chapitre, la suite ne viendra pas avant deux semaines (c'est-à-dire les possibilités maximum que j'ai pour venir sur le net…) et j'essaierais de répondre aux reviews en cours d'informatique !lol (tout moyen est bon pour parvenir à ses fins !) Voilà ce qui explique le retard de ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! En tout cas, sachez que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire. En fait, plus on avance, plus je me sens d'attaque ! Disons que ce sont les scènes plus… Agréables qui me boostent ! mdr Je crois que tout le monde voit de quoi je veux parler, j'aime avancer lentement pour ce genre de choses, la potion fait accélérer les choses d'un point de vue physique, ho mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est pratique ! En ce qui concerne Marat et Lory ben, ils sont très présents dans ce chapitre, une petite agression et une petite frayeur petit contact ! M'enfin petit quoi… Par contre, Draco devient trèèèès entreprenant et Harry trèèèès perdu… Enfin, vous me donnerez votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience et j'en ai grandement besoin !_

_Deuxième point important à aborder, merci à Quiproquo de me l'avoir fait remarquer (je t'embrasse fort merci pour tes encouragements et surtout tes questions qui me font m'en poser !) j'ai remarqué que je n'ai pas précisé sur quels tomes je me base. **Cette fic comprend les volumes 1 à 5 et en aucun cas le sixième ! **Il est vrai que j'aborde le thème de la potion de Felix Felicis dont on parle dans le tome 6 de Harry Potter mais je ne fais aucun spoiler, je précise juste que c'est une potion de chance, point barre. Je ne pense pas avoir gâché la lecture de certains lol Si oui (on ne sait jamais --) je m'en excuse ! Enfin, c'est tout de même quelque chose d'éclairci _

_Sachez en tout cas que je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewées, j'ai répondu à chacune d'entre elles, du moins si elles me laissent une adresse ! Comme Nami est la seule à ne pas avoir reçu de réponse, je la remercie publiquement ici pour sa gentille review . Je voudrais également remercier personnellement Ginnii dans ce chapitre 7 pour ses gentils conseils qui me permettent de réfléchir à différentes portes de secours ! Merci aussi à toi pour tes encouragements _

_En tout cas,un grand merci à tous car le chapitre précédent à remporter un franc succès, j'ai été fort étonnée et vraiment trop heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, ça avance tout ptit doucement ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 6 : Bain et châtiment

Marat Flyers était dans la salle commune. Assis seul dans un large canapé devant le feu ouvert, il paraissait réfléchir intensément. Il fixait les flammes crépitant dans l'âtre d'un air égaré, comme envoûté par cette beauté insaisissable. Mais dans sa tête, les choses tournaient bien autrement. Il ne cessait de ressasser la journée d'hier et avait, tout comme ses camarades, pu constater le changement de comportement de son professeur de potions, Draco Malfoy.

Il ne se trompait pas en pensant que lui et Lory avaient de grandes chances de se trouver responsable de cette brusque transformation. Il balaya distraitement une mèche de cheveux bruns tombée devant ses yeux alors qu'il poursuivait sa réflexion. Malfoy était tout à fait normal hier, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté à trois. Et là, ce matin, il déconnait complètement. Insultait ses élèves et tabassait l'un de ses congénères.

« Ce connard de prof d'arithmancie » songea Marat en souriant, une phrase que Lory avait prononcée alors que Draco était en train de lui envoyer un coup bien placé.

D'ailleurs, le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé n'avait pas cessé d'encourager son professeur de potions. Marat lui-même ne supportait pas MacMillan mais bon… Voir Malfoy dans cet état n'avait rien de rassurant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore pu discuter avec Lory à propos de l'événement au vu de l'agitation et comme Marat avait dû partir s'entraîner… Effectivement, Flyers faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il était l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de Poudlard et était craint par tous les gardiens au vu du nombre de goals qu'il avait déjà marqués. Lory tenait les comptes, lui ne s'en souvenait pas. Au fond, qu'aurait-il fait sans Lory ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur première année, les meilleurs amis du monde. Et là, Marat sentait qu'ils allaient devoir à nouveau supporter le poids de leur bêtise ensemble. Cette histoire d'ingrédients ajoutés, aussi anodine soit-elle, n'en resterait pas là, il en était bien certain. C'était plus qu'une intuition, les conséquences étaient trop importantes.

-Hey…Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Murmura une voix douce.

-Lory… Répondit simplement Marat, sans se retourner.

A l'entente de son nom, Lory s'assit silencieusement aux côtés de Marat et se mit, à son tour, à regarder le feu d'un air absent. Apparemment, ils avaient tout deux partagé les mêmes pensées aujourd'hui.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais à une heure pareille seul dans le noir ?

-Disons que j'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement… Et puis je t'attendais. Tu étais où ?

-J'ai essayé de chaparder des renseignements à droite à gauche, soupira le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Comment ça ? Répondit son vis-à-vis en haussant les sourcils, le regardant pour la première fois depuis que Lory était dans la salle. Mais le blond ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers Marat, il donnait l'impression de fuir son regard en cet instant même.

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai demandé à plein de monde ce qu'on pouvait savoir de la crise de Malfoy tantôt. Mais bon… Tu te doutes bien que personne n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit…

-Sauf nous…, lâcha Marat dans un filet de voix.

-Je crois que j'ai essayé de me rassurer. J'ai peur des conséquences. Tu te rends compte ? On aurait pu l'empoisonner ou dieu sait quoi ! J'en reviens pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On appelle ça l'irresponsabilité mon cher…

Un petit rire amer accueillit sa remarque. Lory se retourna alors vers Marat et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Les yeux du blond n'avaient réellement rien de commun. Ils étaient semblables au chocolat. On les voyait profond. On les sentait brûlant. On les goûtait sucré. Marat adorait Lory. Particulièrement lorsqu'il le regardait de ses yeux chocolat. A chaque fois, une envie irrépressible de le dévorer le prenait jusqu'aux tripes.

-Oui, l'irresponsabilité, grogna Lory en baissant les yeux.

Marat, un peu perdu de ne plus voir les prunelles de son compagnon brillées à la lumière du feu, souleva sa main gauche pour saisir doucement le menton de Lory et ramener son visage face au sien. Il rechercha le regard de Lory et, lorsqu'il le capta, l'encra ardemment au sien, comme s'il voulait qu'ils ne se lâchent plus.

-Ne fuis pas Lory… Tu sais très bien que ce sera une preuve de plus à notre lâcheté… Y en a marre des conneries. Celle-là est plus grosse que les autres, ça porte atteinte à quelqu'un. Les explosions, les petites blagues, tout ça c'était bon. Mais porter atteinte à une personne sans en connaître les conséquences, ça devient franchement dangereux.

-Je sais, chuchota le jeune homme en face de lui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Pour le moment rien, attendre qu'on se fasse découvrir, comme d'habitude, soupira Marat en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et si on prenait les devants ?

-T'es sérieux !

-----------------------

Draco et Harry étaient retournés dans leurs appartements après leur petit entretien avec Dumbledore. Ils en avaient conclu que la durée des agissements de cette potion était indéterminée et que Draco n'était sûrement pas en état de chercher un antidote. Forcément, il avait l'air tellement heureux de se lâcher comme il le faisait… Harry n'en pouvait plus de son côté. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser devant tant de problèmes. Un Draco complètement dingue, un Ernie massacré, un directeur fou et une vie sentimentale ambiguë depuis quelques heures…

Effectivement, le grand Gryffondor qu'était Harry Potter devait rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas céder à un Draco Malfoy des plus entreprenants. Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé que les effets de la potion étaient clairs, nets et précis, mais qu'en serait-il lorsque Draco reprendrait ses esprits ? Il ne voulait plus de problèmes avec le Serpentard, et sûrement pas après l'ébauche d'amitié des plus prometteuse et singulière qu'il soit. Il avait peur de la réaction de Malfoy, c'était certain et ce, seulement après quelques heures de potion !

Il n'empêche que le blond était incroyablement attirant, tous les adjectifs les plus séduisants le définissaient. Harry souffrait de devoir subir pareille épreuve. Comment vivre avec un Draco Malfoy audacieux, sexy en diable et surtout ensorcelé ? Son esprit était tiraillé à la fois par sa morale et par son désir. De toute manière, il résisterait…

-Harry, je nous ai fait couler un bain ! S'écria une voix cajoleuse provenant de la salle de bain.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Gronda Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, bien décidé à se servir un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu.

-Ramène tes fesses !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, grinça le Gryffondor entre ses dents.

« Ho non, les jours suivants ne seront pas une partie de plaisir... » Songea un Potter plus désespéré que jamais.

-Il faut que je vienne chercher tes fesses moi-même ? Susurra un beau blond.

Harry perçut Draco juste derrière lui et sentit les poils de son corps s'hérisser d'appréhension. Il se retourna lentement et déglutit, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Draco Malfoy était enroulé dans une peignoir bleu nuit en soie, élégant dans toute sa splendeur. Le tissu laissait découvrir le haut de son torse, faisant apparaître sa peau blanche et des clavicules fines. Le Serpentard arborait un sourire sûr de lui et haussa élégamment un sourcil, attendant apparemment une réponse de la part du brun qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Prince des Serpentards appelle Sexy Gryffondor, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

-Heu… Cinq sur cinq ? Murmura Harry tout en détaillant une nouvelle fois la beauté divine qui s'offrait à lui.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que j'attendais de ta part, répondit Draco en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Son air carnassier n'envisageait rien de bon pour notre pauvre Gryffondor qui sentait sa conscience s'envoler en fumée.

-Ecoute, Draco, je pense pas que…

-Ho, allez, fais pas ta farouche…, rétorqua le blond en se rapprochant redoutablement du brun qui frissonnait imperceptiblement.

-Hey ! Fut la seule réponse de Harry alors qu'il reculait le plus loin possible du corps séduisant du Serpentard. Ce dernier, mimant le fait de n'avoir rien remarqué de la manœuvre de Harry, continuait d'avancer, inexorablement, comme un félin coinçant une proie particulièrement attrayante. Le Gryffondor reculait toujours lorsqu'il rencontra un obstacle bien malheureux à sa fuite. Il venait de se cogner contre le mur et regardait à droite et à gauche afin de trouver la sortie la plus proche. Il poussa un petit cri de frayeur en sentant la peau délicieuse de Draco se coller contre son propre corps en ébullition.

-Tsss… Ne pense même pas à fuir, chuchota le blond à l'oreille du Gryffondor, un peu tremblant, ne sachant que faire. Il bougea sensuellement contre cette peau hâlée, cherchant le contact plus qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Demanda Harry d'une voix polaire, tentant de ramener une barrière qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours entre eux.

-Arrête ta comédie, répondit Draco, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de voir « son » Harry agir de cette manière. Cela le ramenait à ses années à Poudlard, des années où il avait souffert de son attirance pour le Gryffondor tout en ayant le devoir de le haïr. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire également. Ces deux sentiments s'étaient étroitement mêlés et Draco n'avait jamais pu y faire quelque chose. En quémandant une certaine paix entre eux, il avait tout autant voulu remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, dans toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient.

-Quelle comédie ? Ricana Harry, reprenant un peu contenance en remarquant que son petit jeu fonctionnait à merveille. Tu crois franchement que ton comportement m'emballe ? Continua-t-il d'une voix coupante. Ne me touche pas !

-Il me semblait que ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, grogna Draco en le fixant droit dans les yeux et ne cessant pas de caresser le corps du brun avec son propre corps, il avait saisi les poignets de Harry et les avait plaqué de part et d'autre de la tête de ce dernier. Le Serpentard remarqua enfin le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il put admirer tout à son aise l'éclat flamboyant qui vacillait sous ses yeux et fut instantanément ravi de constater que le Gryffondor mentait.

-Ha oui ? Et dis-moi quand ?

-Aujourd'hui même… Depuis que j'ai avalé cette potion… Maintenant, tout simplement. Arrête de te mentir petit Gryffondor, tu n'as pas à me résister. J'ai envie de toi…

Draco avait murmuré cette dernière phrase avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Harry qui avait gardé ses yeux fixés dans le lointain, un peu perdu après la douce déclaration du blond. Il n'avait jamais espéré entendre ce genre de chose sortir de la bouche de Draco en le regardant lui.

Harry gémit lorsqu'il sentait les lèvres du Serpentard caresser avec douceur le haut de l'une de ses clavicules. Il remontait lentement vers le cou, le parsemant de baisers plus sucrés les uns que les autres et lorsque Draco parvint au lobe de l'oreille du brun, il le caressa du bout de la langue, d'un baiser d'une tendresse savoureuse. Entre temps, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les poignets solidement enchaînés par les mains de son agresseur, il ne pouvait ni se défendre ni rendre les délicieuses caresses qu'on lui octroyait. Il ne savait pas s'il vivait un rêve éveillé ou s'il était plongé en plein cauchemar.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco n'est-il pas lui-même… ? » Songea Harry avec morosité alors que la bouche de l'objet de ses pensées le torturait toujours aussi voluptueusement.

-Tu ne dis plus rien, Harry ? Fit Draco dans un filet de voix, reprenant possessivement le regard voilé de sa victime dans le sien.

Ne sachant que dire, Harry détourna la tête et essaya de fixer son regard coléreux sur autre chose. Draco lâcha l'un des poignets maintenant douloureux du Gryffondor et prit tendrement le menton de celui-ci, afin de ramener son visage face au sien. Malgré ce geste et une liberté à moitié acquise, le brun refusa toujours obstinément de le regarder.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser… S'il te plaît… Harry… Murmura le blond en caressant la joue du professeur de DCFM avec le bout de son nez. Draco se permit un léger baiser papillon sur la paupière gauche du brun qui tressaillit involontairement plus par les paroles que par la caresse.

Indécis, Harry accepta tout de même de regarder Draco, ce qui fut sûrement sa plus grande erreur. Plongé dans les yeux gris du jeune homme, toute réalité venait de le fuir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à vivre ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Attendre que ces lèvres rouges se rapprochent des siennes, connaître un moment divin… Oui… C'était ça que Harry désirait plus que tout.

Et il ferma les yeux.

**TOC TOC TOC !**

Harry et Draco bondirent en même temps et se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. Le brun avait profité de ce moment d'interruption pour reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigna à grands pas du blond qui commença à pester contre « les connards d'emmerdeurs de fils de … » qui venaient les déranger à un instant pareil. D'ailleurs, au lieu de laisser Harry ouvrir la porte et accueillir les visiteurs impromptus, il poussa doucement le brun et ouvrit la porte en grand, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à trouver les deux comiques face à lui.

-Monsieur, commença Marat d'une petite voix alors que Lory fixait obstinément le sol. Le jeune garçon ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une main forte vint le saisir au collet et le fit entrer sans plus de manière dans l'appartement du professeur de potions.

-Espèce de petit connard, tu oses même ramener ta fraise ici ! T'es vraiment pas gêné toi ! Grogna un Draco furibard.

Tenant toujours Marat par l'encolure, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et le considéra dangereusement alors que Harry avait saisi l'un de ses bras pour le sommer d'arrêter et que Lory hurlait à présent afin qu'il lâche son plus cher ami.

-Lâche-moi Harry… Je crois qu'ils méritent une bonne leçon…, rugit le Serpentard alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le cou d'un Marat qui commençait à s'étouffer, le visage devenant peu à peu de plus en plus rouge.

-Je vous en prie monsieur, c'est moi ! Lâchez-le, Marat n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui ai mis l'ingrédient dans votre potion ! Je vous en supplie lâchez-le, s'écria Lory, s'effondrant sur lui-même. Comment dans une litanie, il répétait « ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie, c'est ma faute ». Harry le prit en pitié et darda sur Draco un regard noir. Mais le blond n'avait pas besoin du regard du Gryffondor pour culpabiliser et il s'empressa de relâcher Flyers qui toussota légèrement contre le mur, touchant son cou comme pour s'assurer que sa tête tenait encore bien dessus. Lory se jeta dans les bras de Marat et le serra tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il s'étouffait à nouveau.

-Calme-toi Lory… Je vais bien… Calme-toi, murmura le jeune Gryffondor en rendant son étreinte à son camarade de longue date.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi, sanglota Lory, son visage baigné de larmes caché dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

A nouveau paniqués, les garçons se retournèrent vers le sujet de leurs inquiétudes et contemplèrent Draco Malfoy d'un air effrayé. Ils furent tout de même un peu décontenancés, une goutte de sueur derrière leurs crânes apparut, alors qu'ils remarquèrent la tenue quelque peu débraillée de leur professeur de potions. En effet, ce dernier était toujours en peignoir et, dans la mêlée, passée tout comme présente, sa tenue glissait sur ses épaules et s'ouvrait largement sur un torse finement musclé.

-Quoi ? Fit Draco en rougissant quelque peu, remontant les pans de son peignoir.

Harry, Lory et Marat, ébahis par le comportement de Draco, se mirent, contre toute attente, à éclater de rire sous l'œil gêné du plus avisé des Serpentards.

-Je t'en prie, TOI, arrête ta comédie, s'esclaffa Harry en déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond qui détourna la tête en faisant la moue, un peu embarrassé par toutes ces libertés qu'il prenait dès à présent et qu'il ne se serait jamais permises auparavant.

-Bon, les gars, toussota Draco en les fixant d'un regard circonspect au vu de leur position.

Lory, qui était toujours accroché au cou de Marat qui le serrait toujours fortement contre lui, rougirent tous deux et se séparèrent rapidement. Ils se levèrent et firent face au professeur qu'ils avaient plus que mis en colère.

-Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber ma crise… OK ? Bon allez, salut ! Fit Draco en faisant un petit signe de la main, s'en retournant dans la salle de bain.

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! S'écria Harry en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, éberlué par l'attitude du Serpentard.

-Excuse-moi Harry, bien sûr, tu m'accompagnes…

-Mais t'as pas fini oui ! Hurla le brun en serrant ses poings, fixant le blond avec fureur.

Faisant comme si de rien était, Draco se rapprocha du Gryffondor et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il nicha ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry et remonta rapidement vers son oreille.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Murmura le Serpentard d'une voix très sérieuse alors que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Lory et Marat observaient la scène d'un air effaré, se rendant peu à peu compte de tout ce qui se produisait par leur faute.

-Je… Ca ne peut pas s'arrêter à ça enfin ! Tu as agressé Flyers et puis tu te casses comme si de rien était ! En plus, ils ne sont pas tout blancs non plus, je crois qu'ils méritent quand même un châtiment, continua Harry en dardant un regard noir sur les instigateurs de l'affaire qui baissèrent rapidement les yeux.

-Et… Tu as une idée ? Chuchota Draco, soufflant légèrement dans l'oreille de Harry qui frémit.

-Disons que…, et Harry chuchota la suite au blond qui arbora soudain un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon aux deux compères qui échangèrent un regard terrifié.

-Bien, commença le Serpentard en se frottant les mains d'un air entendu mais le brun ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

-Attends Draco. Je pense que nous allons réfléchir minutieusement aux « détails » si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Laissons-les encore un peu barboter tranquillement.

Harry avait l'air de se délecter de chaque inflexion du visage de ses deux étudiants. Ils étaient blancs comme des linges et paraissaient bizarrement prêt à régurgiter. Rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que Flyers et Leadler s'attendaient tous deux au pire. Pourtant, son idée n'était pas bien méchante… Il fallait juste la peaufiner. Draco avait l'air d'être assez d'accord avec lui au vu de son expression. Etait-ce noël pour le beau Serpentard ? Non, tout de même pas à ce point… Ce n'était juste qu'un aperçu… A fignoler, bien entendu.

-Bien, je pense que tu as parfaitement raison. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes pas encore mis d'accord sur certains points…, sourit Draco en fixant d'un œil amusé les deux Gryffondors qui semblaient être prêt à défaillir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Bah, c'est pas si terrible les gars, rigola carrément le Serpentard en donnant une bonne claque dans le dos de Lory qui réprima un toussotement. Cette assurance obtint naturellement le résultat contraire et les deux garçons se lançaient des regards pleins d'appréhension.

-Ca sera pas la mer à boire, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire fleurissant au bord de ses lèvres. Ce fut trop pour Draco qui, lui, se mit à s'esclaffer comme si le brun venait de lui sortir la meilleure de l'année.

-Hahahahahaha, ça c'est trop approprié Harry, hahahahahaha, s'étrangla le blond en se tenant d'un bras contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'autre serrant son ventre qui tremblaient de ses soubresauts. Harry l'accompagna lentement et bientôt, ils se mirent à se pâmer devant Marat et Lory qui se demandaient vraiment si leurs deux professeurs ne devenaient pas complètement fous. Se remettant rapidement, Draco se redressa et adopta une mine beaucoup plus grave, surprenant Lory qui recula d'un pas.

-Vous serez au courant de notre petite plaisanterie bien assez tôt, jeta Malfoy en haussant un sourcil de dédain.

-Monsieur…, commença Lory, je devrais être le seul à être puni, Marat n'a…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Lory, nous étions tous les deux, scanda le brun, indigné.

-Arrête un peu ! Tu m'as parlé de responsabilités et bien sache que je les prends et que je n'entraîne pas mes amis dans la merde !

-Et moi, je ne les laisse pas s'enfoncer tout seul dans leur connerie ! Arrête de me protéger, je suis tout aussi responsable que toi !

-Et moi je te dis de te mêler de ce qui te regarde !

-Et moi je te dis de la fermer !

-Et moi je…

-VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Draco, ses yeux lançant des flammes incandescentes dans toutes les directions. Harry, malgré la gueulante de son ami, ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur qu'il arborait depuis sa petite feinte. Ses idées devenaient plus claires au fur et à mesure de ses observations… Ho oui, les deux étudiants étaient bien intéressants.

-Pardon monsieur, s'écrièrent Marat et Lory d'une même voix.

-J'espère bien, grogna Draco en se retournant vers Harry. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

-On s'en débarrasse ?

-Bonne idée.

Lory devint tout blanc alors que Marat devenait rouge comme une tomate. De quoi donc parlaient-ils ? Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas… Les deux garçons reculèrent prudemment vers le mur, recherchant timidement une issue en cas de problème.

-Dehors.

-Pa… Pardon ? Demanda Marat, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Dehors… C'est simple non ? Fit doucement Harry, bras croisés, adossé contre un mur.

-Et… Quand saurons-nous pour… Tenta de demander Lory timidement.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, clôt Draco, se léchant suavement les babines à l'avance.

Les deux Gryffondors ne demandèrent pas leur reste et coururent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent en direction de la sortie, lançant de rapides « au revoir » vers leurs professeurs. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, le silence se fit quelques secondes dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Harry et Draco éclatent à nouveau de rire. Ils se jetèrent dans les fauteuils, ne sachant plus se ravoir.

-Ce que ça fait du bien, murmura Harry, un large sourire égayant son beau visage. Il le tourna d'ailleurs vers Draco qui était couché sur le fauteuil en face de lui et fixait le plafond, un air de bienheureux l'enluminant.

-Tu parles, j'ai jamais passé une soirée aussi poilante, leurs têtes… Halala, leurs têtes…

-Impayables, sourit le brun.

-Mieux que ça !

-Hilarants, prononcèrent-ils en même temps.

-Tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec eux au début…, fit Harry avec une petite moue au bout de quelques secondes.

-Peut-être. J'étais trop en colère, je n'ai pas su me contenir.

-Tu m'étonnes, t'aurais dû mal aussi…

-Tu me cherches petit Gryffondor ? Fais attention à ta peau…

-Mouais, c'est vrai que je devrais commencer à me méfier.

-Tiens, pourquoi ça ? Répondit Draco en prenant un air de pur innocence, air qui ne trompa pas Harry et qui le fit sourire franchement.

-Ne me demande pas, je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais alors, vraiment aucune, imita le brun en reprenant la mimique du Serpentard.

-Tu es sexy comme ça…, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Draco le regardait fixement, comme si le Gryffondor était une œuvre d'art du plus bel effet. Et en effet, Harry était à se damner en cet instant même. Du moins pour un certain blond aux yeux gris qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir manger depuis des lustres et qui ne demandait qu'une chose… Dévorer.

-Dracoooo…

-On va dans le bain ? Fit Draco avec une moue de petit garçon.

**A suivre**

**Voilà, ce chapitre se finit là-dessus ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu (c'est le but aussi, please dites-moi que vous aimez :'( **

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, vous ne trouvez pas que Harry est un peu trop cul cul la praline au début ? Sais pas, me suis relue et… Ben voilà quoi ! Après, il me plaît mieux, j'aime quand Harry fait son moqueur… C'est tellement sexy mdr **

**Draco me plaît toujours autant, à vous de voir ! C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus gestuel dans ce chapitre autant niveau sensuel que violent… -- Ai-je bien fait, ho mon dieu ? lol**

**En attendant, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup et peut, qui sait, influencer l'histoire !**

**Bisousme à tous !**

**Mayura**


	8. Chapter 8

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : ça chauffe toujours, nous rapprocherions-nous d'un bon feu dites-moi ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'avoue, on avance pas beaucoup, mais je le trouve plein de sensualité _

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Kikooooooooo tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 8 Auquel j'ai consacré une partie de ma nuit hier soir pour pouvoir vous l'envoyer ce week-end ! Quel brave auteur je suis mdr En tout cas, par rapport aux chapitres précédents, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci… J'avais dans l'idée de faire évoluer rapidement la revanche de Draco et Harry sur les petits zigotos et pour finir, cela tire en longueur… C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de vos avis pour me rassurer ou pour me faire part de votre mécontentement quant à l'avancement de l'histoire… En tout cas, on se dirige tout petit doucement vers une myriade d'emmerdes donc… mdr C'était le but ! Enfin, Marat et Lory sont très présents dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'une apparition de Severus Rogue lui-même (enfin le retour !lol) et pour bien vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, une petite altercation entre Draco et Harry ! Voilà pour le mini-résumé qui n'en est pas un de l'histoire !_

_Un petit message spécial pour Chibimania que je remercie particulièrement pour sa gentillesse et que j'ai appris à connaître un peu mieux aujourd'hui même Ma ptite Lucette (c'est pour du rigolon lol) je t'envoie mille et uns bisous car, du peu que j'ai déjà découvert, tu es une jeune fille géniale et j'espère pouvoir encore discuter souvent avec toi J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ! _

_Petit mot également à Helix que je remercie pour sa review et à qui je réponds qu'il n'est absolument pas question que j'abandonne cette fanfiction à cause de mes problèmes internet (qui devraient bientôt se résoudre !) alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je termine toujours ce que je commence !lol Gros bisousme à toi aussi !_

_Comme à chaque fois, je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, c'est vraiment un plaisir d'être soutenue et de voir qu'on apprécie ce que j'écris je suis super touchée alors merci à tous ! _

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon bla bla bla habituel, j'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui ne vous aura pas trop fait attendre !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 8 : Bacon brûlé et revanche étrange

Le lendemain matin, après l'entrevue pour le moins particulière qu'avaient eût les deux jeunes Gryffondors avec leurs professeurs, Lory se réveilla encore plus tôt qu'à son habitude. L'étudiant était déjà un lève-tôt, alors, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que six heures du matin, il soupira bruyamment dans son lit à baldaquin, certain de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir. L'inquiétude et le stress le taraudaient méchamment depuis les propos mystérieux qui leur avaient été adressés. Après l'explosion de l'aile ouest du château, incident dont ils étaient bien entendus plus que responsables, ils se trouvaient sous un monceau de devoirs, de punitions et d'obligations. Et à cela allait s'ajouter, bien plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait, une revanche sans précédent mais bien méritée.

Lory s'en voulait énormément depuis la veille. Il avait particulièrement honte de sa réaction d'une excessive détresse lorsqu'il avait vu Marat se faire empoigner brutalement par Draco Malfoy. Il ne savait pas exactement comment en parler, le voyage du retour jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor s'étant réalisé dans le silence le plus complet. Seigneur, il en avait presque pleuré ! Etait-il réellement digne de sa maison réputée pour sa vaillance et son courage ? Il soupira à nouveau, tournant sa tête blonde vers le lit de Marat Flyers, encore profondément endormi.

La couverture de son lit avait bougé pendant la nuit et découvrait un pyjama rouge vif, définissant probablement son appartenance aux Gryffondors pur et dur. La bouche de Marat s'entrouvrait légèrement alors qu'un souffle régulier s'en échappait. Ses paupières, bordées de longs cils noirs, cachaient des prunelles tendres mais sérieuses. Elles frémirent doucement alors que Lory le contemplait fixement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées obscures. Bizarrement, le jeune blond se promit de devenir plus fort et plus solide à l'avenir. Il ne voulait absolument pas passer pour une mauviette devant lui… Lui qui savait se montrer dur comme un roc face à toute situation tout en alliant calme et amusement. Marat était unique à ses yeux. Un véritable joyau brut qui venait de découvrir subtilement ses prunelles ensommeillées et posa directement ces dernières sur l'objet, qui sait, de ses doux songes.

-Lory… ? Murmura le brun d'une voix adorablement endormie.

Son compagnon sursauta, n'ayant même pas remarqué son tableau vivant bouger devant lui. Un peu gêné, il rougit et détourna le regard, fuyant en même temps ses pensées dérivatives.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Mouais, répondit Marat en s'étirant tranquillement, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal dormi.

-Tu m'étonnes…, souffla Lory en fixant obstinément le plafond.

-Cauchemars aussi ? S'enquit le poursuiveur des Gryffondor.

-Plutôt souffert d'insomnie si tu veux savoir, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Comme d'hab quoi… Toi alors, un peu de stress et t'es tout perturbé !

-Ben vas-y, analyse-moi ! Et puis, tu t'inquiètes pas toi, franchement ? Grogna Lory, mécontent.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Calme-toi, tu veux ?

-Je suis parfaitement calme.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

-Du moins je l'étais… Avant que tu ne te réveilles !

-J'ai rien dit !

-T'as pas envie de te rendormir ?

-Wow, les gars, z'avez vu l'heure qu'il est ! Y'en a qui voudrait bien dormir ici ! S'écria Hayden Flomner, un jeune homme de leur dortoir.

-Désolé, répondirent Marat et Lory d'une même voix, un peu penaud de leur échange verbal tumultueux. Un léger grognement se fit entendre et Hayden tenta de retrouver le sommeil qui venait de lui être enlevé de manière fort peu gracieuse.

-Excuse-moi, reprit Lory d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, t'as raison, je stresse comme un malade alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. Mais bon, y a de quoi…

-C'est sûr. Seulement, ça ne sert à rien. Comme Malfoy l'a dit, on sera bien vite au courant, je n'en attends pas moins de leur part de toute façon…

-Qui vivra verra…

Cette petite phrase soufflée un matin venteux ne s'était, à nouveau, pas perdue dans les flots agités de la vie sorcière…

--------------------------------

Continuons donc le récit de cette matinée chargée en discussions emplies de ressentiment pour certains et de désarroi pour d'autres…

Dans une autre chambre de Poudlard, un jeune homme ayant également passé une nuit passablement affreuse pestait dans son lit douillet. La veille, il avait carrément dû barricader la porte de la chambre afin d'avoir la certitude de ne recevoir aucune visite nocturne de la part d'un étrange serpent au sang terriblement chaud depuis quelques jours.

Harry avait passé deux nuits merveilleuses depuis qu'il avait emménagé pour une période plus ou moins déterminée chez Draco Malfoy. Et plus particulièrement, c'était dans les bras de ce dernier que le Gryffondor avait passé deux nuits absolument exquises. Mais hier… Oui, hier, Harry ne pouvait PAS dormir avec Draco. Il était devenu tellement entreprenant après avoir ingurgité cette maudite potion qu'il se devait presque de protéger sa vertu en fermant la porte à double tour.

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains et se dit haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas d'un Draco _comme ça_. Le voir agir de la sorte envers lui le rendait complètement fou. Il le touchait continuellement, lui envoyait des œillades langoureuses et ne cessait de lui parler de manière suggestive. Harry était tout simplement perdu. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir céder aux avances plus qu'évidentes du Serpentard mais, même si l'envie s'y trouve bien, comment peut-on profiter de la sorte de quelqu'un alors qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un charme ? Rien que le fait d'y avoir songé était totalement anti-Gryffondor… Harry Potter étant incontestablement le juste représentant de cette maison prestigieuse, il se sentait tiraillé de tout côté et particulièrement faible et honteux.

En même temps, ce serait tellement délicieux de goûter, ho juste une seule fois, à la saveur de ses lèvres… De tracer du bout des doigts la texture de sa peau… De goûter l'incandescence de son ardeur par sa candeur purement juvénile…

-NON, NON et encore NON, faut pas que je me laisse aller, faut pas que je me laisse al…

-Harry chou ? Fit une petite voix sensuelle derrière la porte close, juste après avoir apposé deux petits coups distincts sur le bois de l'ouverture. Le brun ouvrit des yeux exorbités, tentant rapidement de se reprendre afin de ne pas paraître bizarre. Il tenta de répondre d'une voix forte et claire mais échoua lorsqu'il balbutia.

-Oui, heu, j'arrive t-tout de suite !

Le Gryffondor grogna en entendant l'intonation de sa propre voix et écouta les pas de Draco s'éloigner doucement dans le couloir. Il soupira et refit rapidement son lit, déverrouilla la serrure et sortit en jetant un œil vers la droite, là où il percevait un léger sifflotement. Il s'engagea lentement dans le passage et se redressa, paraissant incroyablement dégagé au vu de ses réflexions et agissements précédents.

-Salut, fit-il d'entrée en lançant un petit sourire à Draco qui faisait cuire quelques œufs au bacon. Le blond délaissa immédiatement son activité en contemplant Harry, toujours débraillé au réveil, et se dirigea promptement vers le Gryffondor qui se tendit imperceptiblement.

-Hello mon petit lion, bien dormi sans mon corps d'Apollon ? Minauda le Serpentard en déposant possessivement une main sur la hanche droite de Harry, saisissant de l'autre le menton du brun afin d'élever son visage vers le sien.

-Pour tout te dire… Non, répondit tranquillement Harry, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve à peine levé mais sa résistance était blindée en ce matin venteux. Mais bon, continua le brun d'un ton indifférent, on fait avec ! Et sur cette dernière phrase, il déposa un léger baiser « bonjour » sur la joue de Draco et s'éloigna d'un pas placide de lui pour aller jeter un œil sur le bacon qui était en train de prendre des teintes tirant vers le noir « brûlé ».

Draco, toujours interdit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant la nuit. Mais, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. En bref, il s'en foutait complètement et partit rejoindre prestement son petit Gryffondor occupé à surveiller ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé de leur petit déjeuner.

Le blond s'installa silencieusement derrière Harry et passa ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme. Il le sentit agréablement tressaillir et sursauta presque lorsque les doigts de Draco se glissèrent sur son ventre plat. Le Serpentard colla son torse contre le dos du brun mais n'osa étrangement pas faire de même avec son bassin.

-Alors, tu as rêvé de moi ? Susurra Draco à l'oreille de Harry, ayant toujours l'air aussi désagréablement indifférent. Pour appuyer son sous-entendu, le blond caressa langoureusement la peau qu'il avait sous ses paumes et joua négligemment avec le nombril du jeune homme, le frôlant tendrement de ses doigts particulièrement cajoleurs.

Brusquement et surtout furieusement, Harry se retourna vers le Prince des Serpentard, le dardant d'un regard orageux. Il retira les mains de Draco d'un geste impatient et, comme si de rien n'était, retourna à sa cuisine. Le blond fut très surpris par le comportement du Gryffondor, il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

Ce petit baiser sur sa joue, ressemblant fortement à une invitation, du moins de son point de vue légèrement perturbé par l'ingurgitation d'un produit nocif à son comportement, et ensuite cette rage qu'il avait pu presque palper dans l'atmosphère ambiante à présent franchement tendue. Et pourtant… Malgré tout, l'envie de le toucher était tellement forte. Elle le prenait par vagues incandescentes, l'incitant à plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure chatoyante ainsi qu'à embrasser ces lèvres pleines, pulpeuses, l'attirant comme un aimant.

Sans réfléchir plus, il saisit le bras de Harry et le retourna sauvagement. Le brun, pensant avoir été suffisamment clair sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, lui lança une œillade noire et soutint le regard enflammé que Draco lui rendait. Ils se firent face pendant quelques secondes, la main du Serpentard toujours posée sur le haut de son bras.

Et lentement, elle fit son ascension. Elle commença par bouger imperceptiblement, effleurant sagement la peau hâlée et attendit… Une réaction qui ne vint pas. Harry continuait de le fixer de la même manière, le défiant presque de poursuivre. Et Draco ne s'en formalisa toujours pas, sa main se déplaça toujours sans aucune permission, libertaire tout comme son propriétaire libertin. La paume de sa main longea l'épaule douce et les phalanges traînèrent progressivement sur les clavicules du Gryffondor. Aucun mot ne brisa le silence dans lequel les deux jeunes professeurs étaient plongés, seules leurs respirations saccadées ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner brûlant sur une taque se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Et Draco osa continuer… Ses ongles frôlèrent la gorge fine où la pomme d'Adam de Harry venait de faire un petit soubresaut d'appréhension. Le blond finit par atteindre la joue douce du brun et sa paume épousa l'arrondi de cette dernière. Il attendit. Une réaction. Autre chose que ce regard furieux dirigé contre sa propre personne.

Et Harry soupira, fermant les yeux. Il se laissa légèrement aller au contact que lui offrait Draco, se permettant un petit écart. Il posa même sa propre main contre celle du blond, entremêlant avec délicatesse ses doigts aux siens. Draco, terriblement soulagé de voir ses prières exaucées, sourit maladroitement, stupidement heureux de constater la pleine réussite de ce duel dont il ne comprenait absolument pas l'origine.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça, souffla le Gryffondor, ses yeux toujours hermétiquement clos.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demanda le blond, ne sachant sincèrement pas de quoi Harry voulait parler.

Soudain, le brun ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard passionné, propre à son statut de Gryffondor pur et dur. Il démêla leurs mains entrelacées et passa une main agacée dans sa chevelure indomptable.

-Tout, tout, tout Draco ! Tu crois franchement que tu agirais de la sorte si tu n'étais pas sous l'emprise de cette potion !

-Disons que je ne pense pas que je serais aussi franc…, réfléchit-il tout en adoptant un air de pure réflexion.

-Seulement ça, ricana Harry, désespéré de ce manque d'implication.

-Je te veux, c'est quand même pas si compliqué à comprendre, bordel ! S'énerva Draco, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Et tu crois que c'est parce que tu me dis ça que je vais te tomber dans les bras ! Rétorqua Harry, outré par ce qui croyait être évident pour Draco.

-Je voudrais bien, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

-Arrête avec ça ! Ecoute, je profite, je m'amuse, je déconne ! Je peux enfin dire ce que je pense, enfin faire chier mon monde et enfin oser t'approcher ! Alors arrête de me prendre la tête à plein temps en me disant constamment que j'ai un problème, tu veux !

Harry ne bloqua pas sur le « enfin oser t'approcher ». Disons que lui aussi n'osait pas trop s'aventurer sur ce chemin sombre et décadent. Il avait peur. Peur de ce nouveau Draco qu'il découvrait de manière inattendue auquel il devait s'adapter du jour au lendemain. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était lui-même.

-Ok, ok… On se calme…, capitula le Gryffondor, soupirant bruyamment. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et se prit la tête entre les mains. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'agenouiller aux côtés du jeune homme. Il prit l'une de ses mains et la serra brièvement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus…

-C'est rien, te fait pas de bile, répondit Harry, esquissant un faible sourire.

-Ca te dit une remontée fulgurante de moral ? Ricana franchement Draco.

L'interrogation et ensuite l'amusement passèrent dans les prunelles émeraude du brun. Ils étaient certains de passer une excellente après-midi…

--------------------------

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son spacieux bureau, dégustant un bonbon à la cerise, attendant patiemment son prochain invité. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de cette mystérieuse visite aux deux vedettes du professorat de Poudlard mais, au vu du comportement audacieux de Draco durant l'incident de la grande salle, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il agisse impérativement en tant que directeur et surtout pour la santé mentale des nombreux étudiants de l'école des sorciers.

Durant la nuit, Albus avait cherché divers moyens d'aider Draco Malfoy à retrouver son attitude usuelle. Comme toujours, la première idée fut la bonne. Pour l'ingestion d'une potion, la solution courante était d'avoir un antidote.

Draco étant, naturellement, dans l'incapacité de produire lui-même un contre sort, il lui fallait donc trouver une autre personne…

-Severus, mon cher ami, je suis heureux de vous retrouver aussi rapidement ! S'exclama le directeur, ouvrant largement les bras afin de donner une accolade chaleureuse à l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard. Rogue tapota d'une main froide le dos de Dumbledore mais arborait tout de même un air satisfait, prouvant incontestablement son plaisir de remettre les pieds dans l'établissement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Albus.

-Je n'en doute pas. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un petit whisky peut-être ?

-Non merci, je ne suis pas très porté sur la boisson…

-Ou plutôt sur les potions, s'esclaffa Albus Dumbledore, l'un des meilleurs sorciers de ce monde, rigolant d'une blague douteuse. Severus Rogue renifla dédaigneusement et s'installa sur un fauteuil, croisant négligemment les jambes.

-Je crois que vous m'avez appelé de manière assez urgente. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Coupa l'homme aux cheveux noirs, rétablissant un tant soit peu de sérieux dans la pièce.

-Et bien pour tout vous dire, votre neveu se trouve dans une fâcheuse position…, commença Dumbledore, souriant tranquillement.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « fâcheuse position » ? S'enquit curieusement Severus.

-Il a ingurgité une potion sabotée…

-Pardon ! Sabotée par qui ?

-Deux étudiants.

-Quelle maison, je vous prie ? Grogna Severus, certain de la réponse.

-Là n'est pas la question, enfin !

-Répondez, s'il vous plaît, insista Rogue, plaçant à l'avance une main navrée devant ses yeux.

-Gryffondor, lâcha presque à regret le directeur.

-Je ne m'en doutais _absolument _pas… Enfin bref, quelle était la potion de base ?

-Felix Felicis.

Severus Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, étonné de la période qu'avait choisi Draco pour la réalisation de cette potion. Et puis, pourquoi soudainement ?

-Qu'est-ce que vos _adorables Gryffondors_ ont ajouté à ce nectar ?

-Des yeux gelés d'Ashwinder.

-Ho mon Dieu, Rogue retint une exclamation étouffée, comprenant toute l'étendue de la connerie monumentale que Marat et Lory avaient accomplie.

-Vous comprenez peut-être la raison de mon appel, dès à présent…, susurra gentiment Albus Dumbledore, jouant nonchalamment avec une plume qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

------------------------

Lory Leadler mangeait une part de tarte à la mélasse alors que la préfète en chef de Serdaigle s'approchait de lui, un mot à la main. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui demanda où se trouvait Marat.

-Il va bientôt arriver, je crois qu'il vient de finir son entraînement, pourquoi ? S'enquit-il, la bouche pleine.

-J'ai un mot pour vous deux, de la part des professeurs Malfoy et Potter, dit Susan Gildery, lui remettant l'objet de leur discussion.

Lory déglutit, avalant son dernier morceau, et saisit rapidement le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Il la remercia brièvement et s'empressa de déplier la feuille afin d'en découvrir son contenu.

« Messieurs Marat Flyers et Lory Leadler sont priés de se rendre salle 63 à 14h30 précise afin d'accomplir leur punition. »

Rien de plus.

Gloups. Il se remit à stresser fortement, impatient de voir arriver Marat pour lui montrer le texte bref. Lory jeta un œil à sa montre et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était déjà un peu plus de 14h. Il jeta des coups d'œil insistants vers la porte et, miraculeusement, il vit Flyers arriver d'un pas serein vers lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et ses joues rouges laissaient planer quelques doutes quant à ses activités précédentes. Lory s'empourpra adorablement et mit ses pensées de côté, n'étant vraiment pas appropriées à la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as l'air… Paniqué.

----------------------------

Pendant ce temps, deux professeurs s'amusaient déjà de leur futur projet. Harry et Draco venaient d'arranger « à leur façon » la salle 63 qui accueillerait bientôt leurs charmants visiteurs. Satisfaits du résultat, ils contemplèrent la salle qui semblait parfaitement à leur goût.

-Bien, je crois que tout est impeccable, fit Draco en se frottant les mains.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à solliciter l'aide de Dobby, dit Harry, jetant un œil circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Ils décidèrent de s'occuper de ce petit détail immédiatement alors que Draco contemplait d'un regard particulièrement appréciateur le contenu vermeil du flacon qu'il tenait face à lui.

-Je sens que cela va être mémorable pour tes petits Gryffondor, murmura le blond, envoyant un clin d'œil langoureux au brun qui lui tira la langue en s'enfuyant rapidement, de peur que Malfoy n'aie l'idée saugrenue de vouloir la capturer entre ses lèvres gourmandes.

-----------------------

Lory et Marat se trouvaient à présent en face de la porte de la salle 63. Le premier gigotait dans tous les sens, ne tenant pas en place alors que le deuxième montrait, enfin , quelques signes d'anxiété. Ils appréhendaient la revanche de leurs aînés, et la réaction de Draco la veille n'était pas présente dans leurs esprits pour les rassurer.

-Bon…

-On entre ?

Marat prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques secondes alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement devant eux. Les deux Gryffondor inspirèrent et pénétrèrent dans…

-UNE CHAMBRE !

-Mais…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria Lory, ne voyant nulle part Potter ou encore Malfoy.

Marat ouvrait des yeux ronds alors qu'il observait la chambre à coucher ressemblant presque à une suite. Un énorme lit à baldaquin rouge foncé trônait sur le côté droit alors qu'un petit salon occupait le côté gauche. L'âtre chauffant l'endroit brûlait de grosses bûches, rendant la salle encore plus chaleureuse. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette foncée, incitant presque le visiteur à enfoncer ses pieds dans son moelleux duvet. Un énorme miroir recouvrait le mur nord, ajoutant un charme mystérieux et sensuel à la salle. Marat reconnecta brusquement avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les vociférations indignées de Lory qui ne comprenait toujours rien à rien.

Une voix se fit alors entendre, résonnant contre les murs, provenant d'on ne sait où.

-Bienvenue messieurs dans la salle 63, arrangée spécialement pour vous par nous. C'est un honneur alors, monsieur Leadler, je vous prierais de fermer votre jolie petite gueule si vous ne voulez pas que je m'en mêle plus physiquement.

Les étudiants déglutirent en cœur et surent directement que Draco Malfoy s'exprimait en ce moment même. Ils réprimèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de leur directeur de maison réprimander gentiment son collègue au tempérament de feu.

-Dracoooo… Du calme.

-D'accord, d'accord. Enfin bref. Sachez, messieurs, que vous êtes ici pour vous détendre. Je sais qu…

-Nous détendre ? S'écria à nouveau Lory, encore plus surpris au possible. Aux mots du Serpentard, Marat jeta un regard effaré sur le lit accueillant qui le narguait étrangement.

-Toi, tu vas pas commencer à m'interrompre, je parle bordel !

-Draco !

-Bon ça va. Donc je disais ! Je sais que vous êtes étonnés par ce que je vous dis mais c'est bien le cas. Prenez du bon temps, profiter de cet endroit tout à vous et surtout…

-Méfiez-vous, finit narquoisement Harry.

-Mais monsieur ! Tenta Marat. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Potter et Malfoy venaient de couper toute communication possible et les deux garçons soupirèrent.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous enferment ici en guise de punition ? Réfléchit désespérément Lory.

-Inquiètes-toi plutôt du « méfiez-vous », rétorqua Marat, un peu décontenancé par ce qui se produisait. Le jeune élève étant un bon vivant avant tout, il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils mis à leur disposition et s'installa confortablement.

-Comment tu peux rester aussi imperturbable ! Moi je stresse à mort !

-Comme d'hab…

-Arrêteuh !

-Je t'en prie Lory… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse mis à part se mettre à l'aise franchement ? Allez, viens t'asseoir près du feu.

Leadler grommela mais avança malgré tout vers les divans accueillants. Il s'assit en face de Flyers, un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est enfermé dans une chambre très chaleureuse avec un mec plus que canon. Marat avait, bien sûr, immédiatement remarqué l'embarras plus qu'apparent de Lory même s'il ne pouvait en expliquer exactement la cause. Peut-être qu'il était gêné de la situation… Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, s'exclama Marat, desserrant un peu la cravate à l'emblème de sa maison.

-Si, il fait crevant ici… Au fait, tu crois qu'ils vont au moins nous donner à boire ou à manger ?

-Vous avez envie de quelque chose, monsieur ? S'écria Dobby qui venait d'apparaître, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Après s'être vite remis, Marat et Lory lui dirent qu'ils avaient bien envie de quelque chose à boire.

-Dobby va vous apporter ça tout de suite, monsieur ! Et il disparut aussi soudainement, revenant peu de temps après avec un plateau chargé de deux verres à vin ainsi qu'une bouteille d'une magnifique couleur écarlate. L'elfe de maison se retira directement après avoir posé son chargement.

Marat et Lory se lancèrent un regard suspicieux mais étaient secrètement ravis d'avoir pu demander une bouteille de vin à la barbe de leurs professeurs, certains d'être complètement seuls. L'étaient-ils réellement ?

Flyers déboucha la bouteille et en respira son arôme. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et fit un petit sourire à son compagnon qui lui rendit la pareille. Il versa le vin et tendit un verre à Leadler qui porta un toast.

-A nos galères passées, présentes et futures !

-En bref, à nous !

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent et ils burent paisiblement une gorgée de vin. Après tout, cette après-midi n'avait pas l'air de s'annoncer si mal.

Alors que les deux Gryffondor semblaient tout doucement se rassurer, deux comparses ricanaient ensemble, observant Marat Flyers et Lory Leadler à leur insu. L'énorme miroir décorant subtilement la pièce n'avait pas été placé juste pour faire joli, Draco et Harry avaient su utiliser charme et intelligence afin de pouvoir épier en toute tranquillité leurs petits protégés.

-Combien de minutes ? Demanda Harry, fixant son regard sur Marat.

-Pas plus de trois, murmura Malfoy, observant avec avidité les changements se produire petit à petit.

Leadler commençait à dégrafer sa cravate alors que Flyers finit par s'en débarrasser totalement dans un grognement. Lory retira prestement sa robe de sorcier alors que Marat fit sauter les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-C'est bizarre, je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud, murmura Lory.

-Oui, moi aussi…, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix rauque.

Et là, leurs prunelles se connectèrent. Ils sondaient le regard de l'autre, y trouvant ce qu'ils ne pensaient jamais un jour trouver. Un feu flamboyant semblait se consumer au creux de leurs pupilles, n'y découvrant qu'une seule et unique image. Celle de l'autre. Leurs yeux semblaient faire l'amour tant l'intensité du moment était palpable.

Lory gémit soudain et, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, plaqua une main sur sa bouche, rougissant violemment. Marat sembla profondément troublé par la réaction de son ami, c'était tellement… Attirant.

-Du désir…, grogna désespérément le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation. Ces salopards nous ont fait boire un putain de vin aphrodisiaque !

-Pas d'obscénités envers nous monsieur Flyers, s'écria un Draco faussement outragé.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 8 ! Normalement, le but de ce chapitre était de voir la revanche détaillée de nos deux charmants professeurs mais bon, j'ai manqué de temps et je trouvais que s'arrêter à ce point de l'histoire était assez… Grisant. Lol **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciez le déroulement de ce chapitre et que vous me ferez part de vos avis, je suis toute ouïe ! Alors, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser une petite review, cela me fait toujours super plaisir et je ne manque jamais de répondre **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'aimerais savoir si ce qu'il se passe en ce moment (particulièrement en ce qui concerne Marat et Lory) vous plaît **

**Gros bisousme !**

**Mayura**


	9. Chapter 9

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Je pense que ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de chaud vont être contents à ce stade-ci _

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le retour de DCFM vs. Potions, chapitre 9 ! (Regarde Rickiss, je ne me suis pas trompée lol) Je sais que j'ai énormément traîné pour publier ce chapitre mais il me paraissait beaucoup plus laborieux que les autres. Je crois que vous en comprendrez les raisons en le lisant _

_Je tiens à ajouter que ce chapitre contient un très grand et gros et puissant (etc) **LIME**, en bref, si cela vous choque je vous conseille de passer ce chapitre (ou du moins de cesser de lire cette histoire lol) car il respire la sexualité. (En espérant que les autres apprécieront lol) Ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris mais le premier que je publie ! J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop par rapport à cela, c'est pour ça que votre avis compte beaucoup en ce qui concerne ce chapitre _

_Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewées ! Je n'oublie pas les lectrices (ou lecteurs) qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse e-mail, je les embrasse très fort et les remercie de suivre cette histoire ! _

_Une petite dédicace particulière à quelqu'un que j'ai appris à découvrir la semaine précédente et qui me surprend de jour en jour par tant de gentillesse, de douceur et de joie de vivre ! Ma chère Rick's Kiss (même ici, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête lol) je t'embrasse toi en particulier car tu m'es très chère. Tu m'as apporté énormément de bonheur durant cette période et je ne sais comment te remercier ! Alors, pour te montrer une partie de ma reconnaissance, je te dédie ce chapitre et le lime qui va avec (en espérant que le cadeau te plaise lol) Je t'embrasse mille fois Rick's Kiss de mon cœur et attend ta review impatiemment !_

_Je termine mes salutations personnelles ici et espère ardemment que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui change (à nouveau lol) la tournure de l'histoire ! Laissez-moi une petite review à la fin, que je sache ce que vous en pensez !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 9 : Chaleur étouffante et jalousie inavouée

En ce moment même, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient satisfaits. Plus que satisfaits. Leur vengeance s'opérait à merveille. Et les deux jeunes étudiants venaient de se rendre compte de ce que signifiait réellement le mot « punition » dans le vocabulaire d'un Malfoy manipulé par une potion hasardeuse.

Mais même si Draco n'avait pas toute sa tête, Harry, lui, l'avait bien. Il se demandait si tout cela était _réellement_ correct. Logiquement, il était bien évident que cela ne l'était pas… Et pourtant cette vendetta paraissait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ils avaient tous deux bien remarqués la promiscuité qui unissait Marat et Lory et cette petite manigance semblait une bonne idée.

Pourtant, alors que Harry observait ses deux élèves, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Draco et lui-même se mêlaient des sentiments, de la vie et surtout de la sexualité de deux personnes. Devait-il arrêter cela ?

Le brun jeta un regard inquiet à son collègue Serpentard et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. A sa plus grande surprise, Draco le devança, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

-Ne te fais pas de bile Harry…

-Comment sais-tu que je m'inquiète ? S'enquit le Gryffondor, méfiant.

-Te connaissant, je sais exactement à quoi tu penses… Je suis d'ailleurs très étonné que cela ne t'ait pas effleuré avant. Toi et ta grande conscience morale, sourit franchement Draco tout en déposant à nouveau ses yeux gris sur le couple qui se retenait à travers le miroir.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher de me faire du souci pour ce qui est en train de se passer ! Grogna Harry, mécontent de la moquerie du blond.

-Du calme… J'ai pensé à tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit tranquillement le Serpentard, les mains dans les poches.

-Et bien, explique-moi alors !

-Disons que le vin que j'ai concocté et qui leur a été servi il y a quelques minutes est particulier… Bien évidemment, c'est un puissant aphrodisiaque, sourit-il en dardant un regard brûlant sur Harry.

Le jeune homme déglutit aux mots de Draco mais ne se démonta par pour autant. Il n'en apprenait toujours pas plus quant à ce que ce vin pouvait avoir de spécial… D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à continuer.

-Jusque là, tu es au courant. Par contre, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai ajouté un petit composant de ma connaissance… Cet ingrédient va changer les donnes du liquide. En bref, les personnes qui boiront ce vin devront ressentir une profonde attirance l'une pour l'autre…, finit Draco tout en claquant la langue de contentement.

Harry était ébahi par la présence d'esprit du blond. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait une once de sympathie pour les deux jeunes garçons. Mais, au contraire, le Serpentard ne voulait rien faire de concret sans l'assentiment certain de ses élèves.

Pour l'une des rares fois où le brun avait su le constater, Draco venait de prouver qu'il avait tout de même un cœur pour ses ennemis.

« Pas que pour moi… » Songea Harry avec soulagement et mélancolie.

-Et au cas où le vin n'aurait pas marché ? Tu avais un plan de secours ? Demanda curieusement le Gryffondor.

-Non aucun…, fit simplement le blond, fixant toujours Marat et Lory.

-Ta revanche serait tombée à l'eau, sourit délicieusement Harry. Au final, il aurait bien voulu que ça arrive… De toute façon, rien ne s'était encore déroulé.

-Ne sois pas ridicule…

-Quoi encore ?

-L'attirance entre eux est indéniable.

La phrase claqua comme un fouet. Et Harry se sentit mal. Ces mots sortant de cette bouche exquise établissaient un fait évident. Un fait certain. Et Harry avait mal. Et lui aussi l'avait constaté. Ces deux jeunes étudiants étaient liés. Et lui… ?

-Comme nous quoi ! Rajouta Draco avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage, dévorant presque Harry de son regard ardent. Le brun rougit sous la remarque mais ne répondit rien. Il était heureux. Heureux de ce que pensait Draco, même si cela sonnait faux sous l'emprise de cette maudite potion.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait sortir de la pièce ? Demanda Harry à la place.

-Et ne pas savourer ma revanche ! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? S'étrangla Draco d'indignation.

Et le Gryffondor rigola franchement.

Il l'aimait beaucoup ce Draco, au final.

-------------------------

Alors que les deux plus canons professeurs de Poudlard riaient ensemble dans un esprit de moquerie, deux autres jeunes hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire sous peine de se sauter dessus. Marat se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait, tentant de garder son sang froid, son flegme habituel.

« Ne pas penser à Lory… Ne pas penser à Lory… » Songeait-il avec force tout en fermant obstinément ses paupières. Il se devait de penser à autre chose qu'au corps fabuleux de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Si jamais cette expérience devait briser leur amitié, Marat ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Il connaissait Lory… Le jeune homme était tellement à fleur de peau qu'il n'allait pas supporter une telle situation. Etre brutalement soumis à être charmé par son meilleur ami n'est pas une option que l'on rencontre fréquemment. Marat ne voulait pas que le blond soit forcé à quoi que ce soit alors que lui pourrait y prendre plus que du plaisir…

Pendant ce temps, Lory, se contrôlant beaucoup moins que Marat, fixait d'un regard survolté son camarade de jeu. Ses prunelles reflétaient un désir innommable et, si une parcelle de lui-même ne cessait de lui répéter que le brun allait lui en coller une vite fait bien fait pour avoir oser lui sauter dessus, il serait déjà sur Marat, à l'embrasser éperdument.

Des images chargées de tension sexuelle encombraient son esprit. Il se voyait, lui et Marat, dans des positions du plus imaginatif des partenaires sexuels. Sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battant à l'extrême, son corps prêt à bondir… Tout en lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps…

Et lui…

Lui qui fermait les yeux…

Lui qui ne bougeait pas, les jambes légèrement écartées, la tête un peu vers l'arrière…

Sexy… Tout simplement sexy.

« Je le veux »

Et sans plus réfléchir, Lory s'avança rapidement vers Marat qui, ayant pourtant noté le déplacement de son ami, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Le brun sentit alors un poids s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il soupira légèrement et attendit, les paupières toujours hermétiquement closes.

Lory s'était effectivement assis à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il s'était penché sur le côté de façon à avoir le visage de Marat droit devant le sien. Le blond admira un instant ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce corps dont il avait eu si souvent envie. Marat, qui était habituellement si calme, respirait le stress.

Le vin devait avoir bon effet sur lui car sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule et il tremblait par courts instants.

D'ailleurs, Marat mordillait délicieusement ses lèvres…

La chemise déboutonnée du jeune homme laissait entrevoir le haut d'un torse parfaitement musclé, une peau légèrement hâlée.

Lory avait envie de lui…

Tellement envie…

Le blond déposa alors le bout de ses doigts sur la clavicule gauche de Marat. Ce dernier tressaillit visiblement mais ne fit pas un geste. Lory continua de caresser presque timidement cette peau qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Elle luisait la transpiration, démontrant clairement l'effort mental que Marat devait faire pour résister au breuvage de Draco Malfoy.

Lory, de son côté, était déjà excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Toucher la peau de Marat, même du bout de ses doigts fins, avait redoublé son érection et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose… Assouvir son désir.

Il posa alors franchement sa paume contre le torse du brun et commença quelques cercles circulaires. Lory descendit alors peu à peu de son accoudoir, ses fesses glissant du cuir brun sur lequel il était assis. Il posa une deuxième main sur l'épaule de son compagnon alors qu'il s'installait au fur et à mesure sur ses genoux. Cette même main glissa sur la nuque de Marat et effleura le fin duvet de ses cheveux. Le brun gémit alors un mot…

Curieux, le Gryffondor mit son oreille contre la bouche de Marat et cessa tous mouvements, laissant tout de même ses mains où elles étaient.

-Arrête, chuchota à nouveau le brun d'une voix rauque et désespérée tout contre le lobe du blond qui frémit de tout son être.

Lory resta interdit. Marat, même sous l'influence d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, n'avait pas envie de lui ? Même pas un peu ? C'est pour ça qu'il agissait de la sorte ?

Le plus pire pour Lory… Fut de n'absolument pas pouvoir se contrôler.

-Bordel, je suis attiré par toi comme un fou à cause de ce putain d'aphrodisiaque et t'entends ce que tu me sors ? Je t'écœure à ce point-là ? Hurla le blond dans un cri de douleur.

-Et tu crois que moi non plus je ne suis pas attiré par toi ! Aboya Marat, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Et là, Lory comprit. Il comprit pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas ouvrir ses délicates paupières. Le feu habitant ses prunelles était tellement intense qu'il fût soudain persuader qu'ils allaient se consumer ensemble dans cet océan flamboyant.

Brusquement, sans que le blond ne s'y attende, Marat empoigna le corps de Lory afin de le rapprocher encore de lui. Il le força presque à s'installer à califourchon sur lui-même et leurs érections se touchèrent. Le geste de Marat avait été délibéré. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait terriblement envie de lui, autant que lui et si pas plus. Lory gémit bruyamment et appuya encore plus la caresse en bougeant rapidement son bassin contre le sien. Le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière et haleta alors que Lory plongeait son visage dans son cou, se délectant de la fine pellicule de sueur qui perlait sur la peau du Gryffondor.

Mais Marat, même influencé, ne voulait pas que cela se passe de la sorte. Il voulait au moins profiter du moment, caresser les lèvres pleines de Lory des siennes, enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux si doux, il voulait tellement de choses…

Si ce moment devait réellement arriver, autant faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas que brutal, bestial et violent.

Marat ne voulait qu'une chose…

L'embrasser.

Tendrement.

Et l'embrasser…

Le brun stoppa les hanches de son partenaire avec force. Ce dernier répondit par un geignement indigné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Marat arrêtait en si bon chemin. Lory se calma tout de même un peu et suréleva son visage afin de contempler son meilleur ami.

Il le regardait… D'un air tellement concupiscent que Lory crût qu'il allait à nouveau se jeter sur son sexe pour lui faire connaître monts et merveilles.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… Tu ne t'imagines même pas…, murmura Marat d'une voix rauque.

Lory déglutit sous ses mots et attendit. Il vit les yeux du brun dériver sur ses lèvres et se mordre les siennes par la même occasion. Sans réfléchir plus à la question, le blond enfonça rapidement ses doigts impatients dans les cheveux soyeux de Marat et il pressa voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun ouvrit directement la bouche et plongea sa langue empressée entre les lèvres de Lory. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rencontrer. Elles se joignirent, se firent l'amour, sans préambule. Marat suça la langue de Lory avec ferveur tandis que l'autre gémissait dans sa bouche. Ensuite, le blond mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, il s'en délectait. Aucune tendresse, aucune douceur n'habitait ce baiser. Il n'y avait qu'une passion sans nom, une violence sentimentale impatiente et douloureuse. Les deux garçons s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ils étaient tellement emmêlés que leur position paraissait inextricable.

Ce baiser qu'ils attendaient tant se déroulait de manière étrange.

Lory fût le premier à dessouder leurs lèvres. Il fit glisser sa joue contre celle de Marat et respirait profondément. Marat le sentait trembler sous des doigts, il ne cessait de frissonner de plaisir contenu. Le brun, lui, ne voulait pas reprendre son souffle. Alors que Lory se remettait de ce baiser bouleversant, le Gryffondor embrassait délicatement le cou lui étant offert. Le blond soupira faiblement ferma les yeux pour profiter de ces doux attouchements. Son bassin commença à remuer légèrement contre celui de Marat. Ce dernier, accentuant également la pression, fit glisser ses mains habiles sous la chemise de son partenaire et caressa progressivement toute la longueur du dos de Lory.

N'y tenant plus, le blond se réveilla brusquement de sa transe et se redressa. Soudainement, il fit voler en éclats la chemise que portait Marat et se frotta exquisément contre ce torse dur et frémissant. Le brun réagit paisiblement aux actions de son compagnon et fit descendre langoureusement ses mains sur ses fesses absolument savoureuses. Il les palpa de ses doigts, les caressa de ses paumes et dessina la raie de ses fesses de la tranche de sa main. Marat crut qu'il allait mourir si il n'arrachait pas tout de suite ce pantalon à Lory qui ne cessait toujours pas de frotter lascivement son érection contre la sienne.

-Tu permets ? Demanda sans réellement demander Marat d'une voix suave, dégrafant d'un geste brusque le jeans que portait Lory.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et laissa faire son ami. Il se releva tout de même pour se dégager et en profita pour retirer celui de Marat. Ils étaient tout deux debout, nus, dans une chambre au décor particulier. Ils s'observaient. Et en voulaient toujours plus.

Marat fût cette fois le plus rapide et s'approcha à grands pas de Lory. Il le saisit par les hanches et le transporta vers le lit. Lory lia ses chevilles au-dessus du fessier ferme de Marat et amarra à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes d'un baiser virulent, empreint d'une tendresse passionnée.

Le jeune brun le transporta alors sans plus de préambule vers le lit et l'allongea de tout son long…

------------------------

-Draco, je pense que cet acte de voyeurisme va un peu trop loin à mon goût…, soupira Harry en observant d'un œil contrarié tout autant qu'envieux le couple enlacé qui se mangeait de baisers plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

-Mmmm… Hein ? Fit très intelligiblement le blond, ne détachant pas pour autant son regard de ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce voisine.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as fini de baver devant un couple d'ado ! Rugit Harry, furieux de le voir mater sans vergogne, de se sentir autant délaissé.

-Attends, tu les as vu ! Ils sont… Mmm… Terribles…, susurra Draco d'un air rêveur.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, claqua le brun.

Et Harry amorça de grandes enjambées vers la porte, pressé de sortir de cette pièce respirant les hormones à plein nez. Il était dégoûté. Désenchanté. Déçu. Ces trois mots combinés multipliés par cent ne pouvaient même pas correspondre à l'état d'esprit du directeur de maison de Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas que Draco irait jusque là… Pas qu'il regarderait ce spectacle jusqu'au bout. Il croyait à une plaisanterie. Bien sûr, cette vengeance devait être un coup de pouce tout en étant une réelle revanche mais le blond exagérait la plaisanterie. Cela allait trop loin.

Alors qu'Harry tendait une main furieuse vers la clinge de la porte, un bras puissant passa autour de son torse et le ramena vers l'arrière. Draco avait repris sa place et emmené Harry avec lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, contre son gré.

-Où t'enfuis-tu donc, mon petit Gryffondor ? Souffle le blond à son oreille, caressant tendrement le lobe de ses lèvres provocantes.

-Le plus loin possible de toi ! Rétorqua Harry, se débattant vivement dans les bras de son geôlier.

-Tss… On fait sa petite crise de jalousie ? Continua Draco sur le même ton, une pointe de moquerie s'ajoutant à sa remarque.

-Moi ! Plutôt crever ! Fit le brun, ouvrant des yeux exorbités de colère.

-Tu veux bien te calmer une seconde ? T'es vachement excessif chaton…, murmura le Serpentard, entourant un peu plus fort la taille du jeune homme.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Alors, arrête.

-Si c'est la seule manière de te faire réagir par rapport à moi, je suis tenté de continuer…, rit doucement Draco, caressant affectueusement de ses doigts la peau douce de la paume de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit le brun, sans réellement comprendre ce à quoi le blond faisait référence.

-Je veux dire que, depuis que j'ai pris cette saloperie de potion, tu as complètement changé. Tu es distant, nerveux, lunatique et j'en passe ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de comportement toutes les deux secondes ! S'énerva Draco, haussant légèrement la voix.

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ? Tu agis avec moi comme si j'étais ta proie ! Aboya le Gryffondor, se retournant par la même occasion, Draco ayant desserré la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui.

-Soit. Et comment expliques-tu ton attitude des cinq dernières minutes ? Demanda le blond tout en fixant obstinément ses ongles, comme si c'était la seule chose de réellement intéressante dans la pièce.

A cette phrase, Harry rougit. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux. Mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. C'était bien trop pour lui, surtout devant un Draco qui n'attendait que ça… Dieu sait combien de temps la potion agirait encore et le Gryffondor était à bout de nerf.

-Je considère qu'il y a une limite à tout ! Observer les effets de ton vin à la con, oui ! Faire acte de voyeurisme, non ! Et si tu trouves une autre raison à mon comportement, je ne l'explique pas !

-…

Draco se tut pendant quelques secondes fixant Harry de manière particulière. Il paraissait soucieux, extrêmement concentré. Son regard semblait refléter une once de mélancolie et cela perturba Harry. Et dans un sursaut, ses prunelles s'allumèrent.

-Quoi ? S'enquit le brun, curieux de cette étrange réaction à sa virulence précédente.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Et Harry rougit à nouveau, se transformant peu à peu en coquelicot vivant. Draco était audacieux, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son attirance soudaine pour lui. C'était bien trop beau pour qu'un gars aussi parfait que Draco Malfoy lui sorte ça dans la vie réelle…

-Et ? Fit Harry, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

----------------------

Marat et Lory partageaient un moment hautement chargé en tension sexuelle pendant que leurs professeurs discutaient dans une salle attenante. Leurs corps ne cessaient de se chercher pour mieux se retrouver. Chacun découvrait l'autre d'un ravissement incommensurable et s'étonnait des réactions du partenaire tellement elles semblaient… Réceptives.

Bien sûr, ils savaient très bien qu'ils étaient tout deux sous l'influence d'un aphrodisiaque puissant mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à croire qu'une telle ferveur pouvait en résulter. La passion les unissant manifestait une sensation irréelle de bien-être au sommet de son art.

-Mmm…, miaula Lory alors que Marat suçotait divinement l'un de ses tétons tout en jouant d'une main avec son nombril.

-Lory…, fit le brun entre deux baisers sur son ventre.

-Mmm ?

-Je… Je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour…, chuchota Marat d'un ton gêné. Sa phrase sonnait comme une demande implorante de lui donner le feu vert. Ce n'est pas parce que Lory se laissait faire de la sorte que cela signifiait qu'il était... Lâché à ce point.

-Et moi donc…, haletai le blond en glissant l'une de ses menottes dans les mèches soyeuses de son vis-à-vis.

-Je…

-Marat, arrête de discuter bordel ! Grogna Lory en caressant plus farouchement la nuque de son partenaire.

Partenaire qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il plongea son visage entre les cuisses du blond et, saisissant le sexe du jeune homme pour le relever un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, engloutit l'une de ses bourses. Lory glapit d'étonnement et de plaisir mêlés et se laissa agréablement faire sous la douce caresse de Marat qui s'occupa rapidement de la deuxième au bout de quelques minutes d'intense satisfaction.

Lory n'y tenait plus. Le brun passait et repassait son souffle chaud sur sa verge palpitante et le touchait de temps à autre du bout de la langue. Le blond n'était plus que gémissements et supplications, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête alors que Marat lui caressait sensuellement les reins et suçotait le bout de son pénis en même temps.

Dans son plaisir démesuré, il se rendit tout de même compte qu'en ce moment même, il ne faisait que recevoir et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il décida de changer la donne tout en assurant sa soif personnelle.

Lentement, de façon à ce que Marat continue toujours ses petites affaires sur sa petite personne, il changea de position. Le brun se posa quelques questions quant à ce que faisait Lory mais préféra continuer de rendre ce dernier fou de désir. Et Marat gémit bruyamment. Le blond venait d'engloutir son sexe de la plus perfide des manières et le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait les mains posées sur ses fesses et les malaxaient extatiquement.

Un concert de sensations formulées oralement se répandit alors dans la pièce. Des murmures de plaisir retentirent contre les murs et les deux étudiants se resserrèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. Le spectacle érotique qu'ils libéraient était plus que captivant. C'était fascinant. La façon qu'ils avaient de se donner à l'autre, de procurer un maximum et de recevoir tout autant.

Lory pressa alors Marat d'accélérer tout en chuchotant son prénom comme une litanie. Il frottait sa joue contre l'aine brûlante du brun, son nez chatouillant la base de son pénis, donnant de petits coups de langues répétitifs. Marat grogna de frustration mais obéit à l'exigence du blond, augmentant la pression et la vitesse de ses mouvements charnels.

Lory gémit un peu plus fort et se remit à faire de même avec le sexe de Marat qu'il avait délaissé quelques secondes, éperdu par l'intensité de ce merveilleux instant. Il suça plus fort encore qu'auparavant et s'aida de ses mains pour le caresser simultanément. Il perçut alors avec une délectation non négligeable les bruissements plus violents encore de Marat.

Commençant à apercevoir un ciel étoilé à l'extrême, le blond tenta de se retirer de la bouche de son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il maintint la pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps en appuyant fortement sur ses fesses, désireux de le garder en place. Lory émit un hurlement étouffé alors qu'il jouissait entre les lèvres du brun.

Mais même en plein orgasme, Lory ne cessait de masturber son partenaire qui se rapprocha aussi vite que lui aux portes du paradis. Le blond avait à nouveau la tête cachée dans son aine, ahanant de manière saccadée, les yeux clos de son orgasme foudroyant.

Le souffle de Lory combiné aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait encore conduisirent Marat au seuil du septième ciel. Il vint à son tour, son sperme survolant presque le visage angélique du blond pour atterrir sur le drap.

Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur respiration l'un contre le corps de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient dans un silence uniquement rompu par leurs souffles épuisés, leurs consciences pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Marat et Lory se rendirent alors brusquement compte de ce qui venait de se produire...

Mais cette chaleur semblait tellement omniprésente dans leurs êtres en feu…

Surélevant le haut de son corps, Marat plongea son regard dans celui de Lory.

A suivre…

**Hé voilà :p Alors, heureuses, déçues, tristounettes, frustrées ? mdr **

**Faites-moi part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce lime ! **

**Il vous a plu, pas plu…**

**Et, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer entre Draco et Harry ? **

**Les petites questions du chapitre neuf… lol**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'ici ! **

**Le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous attire fortement, n'est-ce pas ? lol **

**Merci à tous et à toutes !**

**Gros bisousme**

**Mayura**


	10. Chapter 10

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : M (ce chapitre-ci l'interrompt…lol)_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici (enfin !) le chapitre 10 de DCFM ! Il a pris beaucoup de temps à venir, je sais, mais vu que je suis en pleine période d'examens, il a fallu que je trouve à chaque fois cinq minutes à moi pour pouvoir écrire quelques lignes ! J'espère ne pas l'avoir bâclé (j'ai une mauvaise impression…) et que vous l'apprécierez _

_Je crois qu'en matière de reviews, j'ai battu les records pour le chapitre précédent ! A ce que je vois, beaucoup de personnes ont apprécié le lime/lemon (obligation de le préciser, certaines lectrices m'ont criée « mais c'est bien plus qu'un lime ça !lol) entre Marat et Lory ! Leur relation se dégrade et s'améliore () dans ce chapitre, préparez-vous _

_Donc, je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes m'ayant fait part de leurs avis, cela m'a fait un plaisir énorme de constater que cette histoire plaît à beaucoup ! Merci également à Warriormeuh pour ses commentaires judicieux (j'ai bien rigolé lol) et aux habitués qui sont toujours là au rendez-vous !_

_Je voudrais également faire une petite publicité pour une amie très chère à mon cœur et dont je suis fan inconditionnelle! Son pseudonyme sur Ffnet est « Rickiss », Kissy pour les intimes, c'est-à-dire, mouah ! J'adore ces écrits (en particulier « La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent ») et vous les recommande chaudement, des frissons me parcourent l'échine à chaque fois que j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir lire l'un de ces textes _

_Alors ma chère Kissy, je t'envoie mille baisers pour toute ta gentillesse et surtout, ton amitié ! _

_Je termine mes commentaires habituels maintenant (Et arrête de vous saouler) et attends avec impatience votre avis ! Place à l'histoire !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 10 : Alcool, résolution et explication

_Draco se tut pendant quelques secondes fixant Harry de manière particulière. Il paraissait soucieux, extrêmement concentré. Son regard semblait refléter une once de mélancolie et cela perturba Harry. Et dans un sursaut, ses prunelles s'allumèrent._

_-Quoi ? S'enquit le brun, curieux de cette étrange réaction à sa virulence précédente. _

_-J'ai envie de toi. _

_Et Harry rougit à nouveau, se transformant peu à peu en coquelicot vivant. Draco était audacieux, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son attirance soudaine pour lui. C'était bien trop beau pour qu'un gars aussi parfait que Draco Malfoy lui sorte ça dans la vie réelle…_

_-Et ? Fit Harry, ne sachant plus quoi dire._

Draco se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Il soupira bruyamment et ferma les paupières.

-Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? J'ai envie de toi, il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Gronda-t-il entre ses dents, refusant obstinément de regarder Harry.

-Draco…

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Et à vrai dire, en ce moment, je m'en fous un peu… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis à deux doigts de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te vois, c'est suffisant comme explication ? S'écria le blond, de plus en plus énervé.

En temps normal, les confidences n'étaient franchement pas le fort de Draco Malfoy. Et se voir « presque » obligé de confier une ébauche de ce qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor le torturait. Il n'aurait jamais dit ça… En temps normal. Le pire, pour lui, était de s'en rendre compte. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Mais il ne pouvait rien empêcher. Tous les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

Après quelques secondes de silence nerveux, Draco capitula et leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Harry semblait pétrifié. Il le fixait, l'air un peu absent et choqué. Cela suffit au blond. Il grinça à nouveau des dents.

-Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Draco se leva et repoussa Harry sur le côté afin d'atteindre la porte. Ce fût le geste du blond qui réveilla le Gryffondor.

-Non, attends, je…

Soudain, Harry s'interrompit, tout comme Draco dans son geste. Ils venaient tous deux d'entendre un faible cri provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

----------

-Marat… Attends ! Murmura Lory alors que le jeune homme voyait la flamme danser à nouveau dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Mais le brun n'écoutait plus. Il avait encore envie de Lory. Il voulait à nouveau embrasser ces lèvres douces, caresser ce corps finement ciselé, respirer cette peau diaphane… Il venait pourtant à peine d'être rassasié qu'il sentait encore un feu ardent lui brûler les entrailles.

Ignorant ce que venait de dire Lory, Marat agrippa fermement sa nuque et ramena son visage à hauteur du sien. Il plongea directement sa langue dans sa bouche, gémissant préalablement d'extase. Le blond voulait freiner son ami mais les lèvres si tendres qui se soudaient aux siennes l'empêchaient de penser clairement et rationnellement à ce qui se passait. Il se détendit à nouveau et répondit passionnellement à ce baiser fougueux que Marat lui prodiguait. Lorsque Lory sentit les mains du brun glisser au creux de ses reins, il se rendit peu à peu compte que Marat devait être probablement encore sous le charme de la potion aphrodisiaque.

La lumière fit jour dans son esprit et il se souvint qu'il avait beaucoup plus bu que lui-même.

Cela enraya tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'instant même et il repoussa brusquement le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas de « ça ».

-Marat ! Arrête, tu es encore sous l'emprise de ce putain de machin ! S'époumona le blond alors que son compagnon paraissait un peu sonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ? Murmura le brun. Ses yeux redevinrent brumeux et il s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami.

-Eloigne-toi ! Fit Lory en reculant à quatre pattes.

Voir le blond totalement nu, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par leurs folies précédentes et entièrement exposé à son regard ne fit qu'attiser le désir de Marat qui se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

Lory déglutit.

Et ne sachant plus que faire, sauta sur ses jambes, courut vers son pantalon, l'enfila comme il put sans parvenir à le fermer complètement et cavala vers la porte.

Fermée.

Le blond se retourna, collant son dos dénudé contre le bois de la porte. Bien sûr, Marat était déjà devant lui, séduisant, sexy et sûr de lui. Lory avait tellement envie de lui. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter encore un peu ?

« Putain, c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas lui faire ça » Songea-t-il avec tristesse mais plein de résolution.

Voyant Marat se rapprocher de lui, Lory hurla.

-Shhh, ne crie pas comme ça…, dit tranquillement le brun, collant son corps exhibé contre la peau brûlante de son ami. Marat caressa de sa bouche le cou de Lory et fit lentement remonter ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Brusquement, il plongea une main câline dans le jeans dégrafé du blond et il commença à la caresser savamment, se nourrissant des gémissements grandissants de Lory qui s'agrippait à ses épaules.

-Marat…Mmm… Tu… Faut pas…, Gronda Lory, se délectant pourtant des câlineries prodiguées.

-On s'en fout…, répondit tranquillement le brun, continuant ses activités comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Soudainement, Lory fut projeté vers l'avant, tombant sur Marat par la même occasion. Tous deux un peu sonné, ils fixèrent la porte grande ouverte de leurs yeux embués.

-Ca va les gars ? Demanda directement Draco, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, les cherchant du regard. Il ne dût pas chercher bien loin vu qu'ils étaient juste sous son nez. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la scène, observant les deux garçons dénudés l'un sur l'autre, leur état ne permettant pas de croire à une confusion possible. Draco esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Ho, désolé, je vois que nous vous dérangeons en pleine action… Fit le blond d'un air moqueur.

Harry, qui était juste derrière lui, le poussa un peu afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il passa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Draco qui refusait de bouger.

-Nous avons entendu un cri et on n'a cr…

Le brun s'interrompit dans sa phrase, fixant avec étonnement les deux élèves. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce mais bon… Au vu du cri poussé par l'un d'entre eux.

-Oui, Harrychou, ce n'était qu'un cri de pure jouissance, dit le Serpentard, retenant visiblement un rire.

-Désolé, on vous laisse, bredouilla Harry en se retournant vivement, les joues un peu rouges de s'être _autant_ mêlé de leur intimité.

Marat, s'étant rapidement remis de la surprise, n'en eut pas plus cure et passa une main cajoleuse sur le ventre plat de Lory qui frémit. Notant le geste, celui-ci réagit au quart de tour.

-Non, professeur ! S'il vous plaît, revenez ! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Hey, gueule pas ainsi, on est pas sourd, fit Draco en fermant un œil, une mail sur son oreille gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, monsieur Leadler, soupira Harry, ne se retournant pas.

-Vous parler, murmura le jeune homme, retirant un peu brusquement la main de Marat de sa peau brûlante.

-Et nous ? Grogna Marat, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

-Je…

Lory ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de rester avec Marat mais pas lorsqu'il se conduisait comme un chien en chaleur et qu'il n'avait envie de lui qu'à cause d'une potion. Il lança un regard désespéré à Draco qui expira bruyamment.

-Ok, ok, me regarde pas avec tes yeux de chien battu, j'ai capté.

Harry se retourna enfin et haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien le revirement de situation. Il vit Lory se lever et Marat regarder Draco avec colère alors qu'il posait une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le dirigeant vers Harry.

-Espèce de salopard, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, hein ? Dégage d'ici et touche pas à Lory ! S'époumona-t-il, hargneux.

Sans un mot, Draco le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ecoute gamin, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu parles comme un petit chieur à l'instant même alors je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. En passant, bois ça !

Et le blond saisit une fiole dont le liquide vert brillait, l'ouvrit et en jeta presque le contenu dans le gosier de Marat qui toussa avec force, avalant tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sans avoir eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le brun s'effondra dans les bras de Draco, tombant dans l'inconscience la plus profonde. Lory prononça vivement son prénom lorsqu'il vit son ami tomber de la sorte et voulut avancer vers lui lorsque Harry le retint, lui assurant que Marat allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que monsieur Malfoy lui a donné ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux et méfiant à la fois.

-Un puissant somnifère, Répondit l'intéressé. Il en a au moins pour six heures avec ça. Pendant ce temps-là, la potion cessera d'agir et tu seras tranquille.

Lory se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda après quelques secondes de silence Harry.

-En fait… Non. Je voulais juste sortir d'ici, murmura Lory, un peu penaud.

-Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? C'était un mauvais coup ? Demanda Draco, très sérieux.

-Rien à voir ! S'écria Lory, le regardant comme s'il disait la plus grosse atrocité de sa vie. Deux paires d'yeux narquois le fixant, le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Enfin, c'est pas que… C'est pas ça quoi, bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda gentiment Harry, posant sur lui un regard bienveillant.

-La potion n'agissait plus sur moi… Et lui oui, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Va pas me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de continuer…

-Draco !

-Ben quoi, tu les as vu comme moi, non ? Rétorqua le blond, un sourcil fin élégamment relevé.

-Comment ça ? Réclama Lory, tout d'un coup suspicieux.

-Hum…

-C'était ma vengeance, sourit Draco, levant les yeux au ciel et sifflotant un peu.

-Vous nous avez regardés pendant tout ce temps ! Hurla Lory, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

-Pas exactement…

-Disons qu'on a pas pu voir la fin, Fit le blond en cessant de sourire, changeant brusquement d'humeur tout en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry.

-Merlin ! Dit le petit Gryffondor, plaçant une main gênée devant ses yeux et se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.

A peine perturbé par les révélations qu'il venait de faire à l'étudiant, Draco se rapprocha de Marat et le couvrit d'un drap. Ensuite, il le transporta par-dessus son épaule et sortit de la pièce, ayant l'intention de le ramener à son dortoir. Harry et Lory restèrent seuls dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence un peu gêné, le professeur se retourna vers son élève.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas tout ça, murmura le brun, se passant une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

-Moi non plus…, répondit sinistrement Lory.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas trop mal pour vous deux, sourit tristement Harry.

-Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ! C'est mon meilleur ami, merde ! A cause de cette histoire, on ne pourra sûrement plus jamais se regarder en face ! Vous nous avez carrément forcés à coucher ensemble ! Rétorqua l'étudiant d'une traite, furieux contre son enseignant.

-On ne vous a pas forcé…, fit tranquillement le brun.

-Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

-Ce n'était pas un aphrodisiaque comme un autre.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que si vous ne ressentiez pas d'attirance l'un pour l'autre, l'aphrodisiaque n'aurait pas fonctionné. Il a été confectionné dans le but de créer un désir insurmontable pour des personnes qui « se plaisent », expliqua Harry.

Lory était soufflé. Sous le choc. Il était interdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui échapper.

L'espoir…

L'espoir refaisait surface d'une puissance hors du commun.

-Dans combien de temps se réveille-t-il ? Demanda Lory, les yeux dans le vague, paraissant un peu absent.

-Pas moins de six heures.

-Bien.

Et Lory sortit de la pièce où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressenti un plaisir intense et ravageur.

Une voix retentit pourtant derrière lui, il se retourna.

-Leadler, votre chemise !

------------------

Après cet épisode tout en émotions et en couleurs, Harry retourna à ses appartements. Enfin, ceux de Draco… En y réfléchissant, ses pensées revinrent directement sur l'homme qui les hantait depuis si longtemps.

Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon, un verre de whisky en main. Au bout de quelques gorgées brûlantes, il se détendit un peu, ses muscles relâchant la pression. La conversation que Harry avait eue avec le blond quelques minutes plus tôt restait imprimée avec force dans sa tête.

Et ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

Draco n'avait envie que d'une chose. Le baiser. Et lui… Lui ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire « Je prends ce qu'il m'offre » ou « J'en profite tant que je peux » mais cela lui était impossible. Il tenait énormément à Draco, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas après leur récente amitié, leur récente complicité. Si le blond se rendait compte qu'il avait profité de lui durant son « absence », il allait le payer de son cœur. Et il ne voulait pas. Quitte à ne jamais se forger un souvenir inoubliable, quitte à ne jamais sentir sa peau contre la sienne, quitte à ne jamais connaître la texture de ses lèvres.

Et pourtant…

C'était tellement plaisant de voir qu'il ne voulait que lui, ne désirait que lui.

C'était délicieux de le voir se mettre en colère, avoir des accès de jalousie pour sa petite personne.

C'était si bon d'entendre ces mots emplis de désir, venant de cet homme qui détenait son âme depuis si longtemps.

C'était…

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Et une larme coula sur la joue de Harry, larme qu'il effaça d'une main rageuse, préférant noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool.

--------------------

Après avoir ramené Marat Flyers dans son dortoir, le laissant se reposer avec Lory Leadler comme farouche nounou, Draco prit le chemin de son petit chez lui, un peu agacé de la tournure des événements. Il rencontra alors la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir à ce moment précis.

-Draco, comment vas-tu ?

-Parrain…, murmura le blond, surpris de sa présence.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir, fit Severus, croisant ses bras.

-Ben, pas vraiment en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

D'un geste d'une rapidité inimaginable, Severus Rogue s'approcha de son filleul et lui asséna une fabuleuse tape derrière le crâne.

-AIE, putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Draco, furibond de s'être fait taper dessus sans raison valable.

-Tu vas surveiller ton vocabulaire, Barbie ! A qui est-ce que tu crois parler, là !

-Arrête de m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule !

-Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Et tu m'obéis !

-Merde !

Sur cette élégante réflexion de Draco Malfoy, Severus se reprécipita sur Draco et lui tira fortement le lobe de son oreille.

-T'en veux une deuxième ?

-Haaaa, ça va, c'est bon, du calme ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

L'ancien professeur de potions se calma alors, maugréant sur la maturité inconditionnelle de son remplaçant. Il lissa sa longue robe noire et se redressa, l'allure fière.

-Bon, _cher parrain de mon cœur que j'aime_, veux-tu bien m'expliquer, _s'il te plaît_, la raison de ta venue en ces lieux ? Se moqua Draco en massant comme il pouvait son lobe douloureux.

-Je suis venu pour te guérir tiens ! Fit Severus d'un ton évident.

-Me guérir ? Mais je me sens parfaitement bien, tenta le blond en souriant d'un air innocent.

-Je sais que tu adores te conduire comme un débauché mais il est temps de refaire surface maintenant, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Arrête de me piquer mes expressions faciales !

-Moi je trouve que tu n'es pas bien différent par rapport à avant… Allez, salle de potions !

-Gnia gnia gnia…

Deux secondes plus tard.

-AIEUH !

--------------------

Un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés faisait les quatre cents pas dans son dortoir, une anxiété grandissante l'habitant férocement. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour déposer un regard bienveillant et plein de douceur à son compagnon qui dormait paisiblement.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'il attendait et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire face à Marat. Il avait longuement pensé au speech qu'il comptait lui débiter à son réveil mais les mots lui venaient et repartaient tout aussi vite.

Lory avait envie d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, faire comme si de rien était…

Mais il avait également le désir de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui avouer son attirance pour lui, que ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois dans ses fantasmes les plus absolus. Marat était une partie de lui-même, de ses pensées profondes. Avoir vécu cet acte charnel avec lui était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé mais, en même temps, la pire. La façon dont tout cela s'était déroulé lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et si son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'était trompé ? Et si il ne le désirait pas vraiment ?

Et si…

-Lory… ? Prononça faiblement une voix rauque.

-… Tu es déjà réveillé ! Ils avaient dit au moins six heures !

Le brun bougea sous ses couvertures, essayant de se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Il essaya de se rappeler les derniers événements, ne se souvenant plus du pourquoi de ce mal de tête désagréable.

Il tourna alors brusquement la tête vers son camarade.

-Ne me dis pas que…, fit Marat d'un air coupable, le visage blanc comme un linge.

-Si, répondit son vis-à-vis, évitant ses adorables yeux si bleus.

-Merlin !

-Comme tu dis.

-Je… tu m'en veux ? Lui demanda Marat si doucement que le cœur de Lory se fendit d'attendrissement.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Mais, je… J'ai voulu te forcer et…

-J'en avais autant envie que toi.

-Pas sur la fin, constata piteusement le brun, passant une main fatiguée et honteuse sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Marat ! S'écria Lory.

-Ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, tout est de ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! On était tous les deux sous l'emprise de ce vin à la con, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit !

-C'est le plaisir que j'y ai pris dont je me sens coupable, chuchota Marat, cachant toujours obstinément son visage à son partenaire.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Lory, fait pas comme si t'avais rien entendu… Me rends pas plus misérable que je ne le suis, okay ?

N'osant réellement croire aux sous-entendus que le Marat venait de lui confier, Lory continua à quémander des explications, la flamme de l'espoir ravivant ses mots.

-Dis-moi… Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire…

-C'est pas difficile à comprendre quand même !

-Je…

-Je t'aime, Lory.

_A suivre…_

**Ca y est, la bombe est lâchée **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre ! **

**Alors, réaction de Lory ?**

**Harry complètement bourré, ce que ça va donner ?**

**Severus et Draco planchant sur un remède dont personne ne veut entendre parler ?lol**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout, si vous avez apprécié **

**Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes !**

**Mayura**


	11. Chapter 11

**DCFM versus Potions**

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Mmm…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

_Bouuuuh, trop les nerfs ! J'essaie d'envoyer ce de chapitre depuis hier soir et ça ne fonctionne pas ! En bref, si la présentation de ce chapitre laisse à désirer, ce n'est pas de ma faute, juste mon ordinateur qui déconne alors, veuillez m'excuser ?  
Bon, après cette petite note de colère, je vous remets la suite telle que je l'avais écrite_

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 11 de DCFM Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (bon, deux semaines et demie, ce n'est pas la mort, si ?lol) mais je crois que j'ai un peu surpasser mes capacités en pensant pouvoir publier plus tôt que prévu. J'étais en période d'examens et je n'ai pas pu accorder beaucoup de temps à cette fic mais, rassurez-vous, c'est fini ! D'autant plus que je publie ce onzième chapitre sous le signe du bonheur vu que j'ai réussi du premier coup mon année (J'ai eu mes résultats hier, c'est la fiesta intégrale ) alors, pour fêter ça, un chapitre et un joli lime qui devrait vous plaire (Oui, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un semblant de lemon mais disons que…Bah, vous verrez bien !lol) Alors, on sort le champagne ?_

_Donc, je préviens toutes les personnes (qui devraient être déjà au courant mais bon, faisons cela dans les formes) qui sont homophobes ou qui n'ont pas l'âge de lire ce genre de textes (qui peuvent être choquants), ce chapitre contient une scène plutôt explicite donc, demi-tour à toutes les personnes que cela pourrait rebuter ! Voilà pour la petite prévention (Je me demande si je l'ai fait pour le chapitre neuf tiens… lol)._

_Je suis très étonnée d'avoir encore reçu plus de reviews que les fois précédentes, je suis agréablement surprise et très flattée de voir que tant de personnes aiment cette histoire ! Cela me fait un plaisir énorme alors, à vous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, un grand merci ! Merci pour le bonheur que vous m'apportez, les encouragements que vous me faites, les compliments et j'en passe et des meilleures. Votre soutien est réellement important pour un auteur, c'est pour ça que je tenais à faire passer ce petit message de remerciement.  
Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sans laisser leur adresse e-mail, j'espère que, la prochaine fois, j'aurais le plaisir de leur répondre personnellement Alors, voici quelques mercis publics à Ptit bou, Helix, Slydawn, Loryah et Elodie_

_Et bien sûr, un merci très « private » à mes habituées en particulier ma Kissy (Reviens vite de tes vacances ma chérie, tu me manqueuuuh), Vivianelafee (My personal humorous author ), ChibiMania (Tu me fais toujours rire dans tes reviews ), Warriormeuh (C'est toujours un plaisir, tu retrouves enfin Pipo et Mario mdr) etc._

_Bon… Vu que Rickiss est en vacances et qu'elle ne reviendra que dans de loooongs jours (trois au bas mot, et oui, ça peut être horriblement long !), je te dédie ce chapitre (Oui, ça ne fera que le deuxième !) pour mon plaisir égoïste (Et oui, que veux-tu, du Mayu tout craché ça…). Bientôt, ce sera un chapitre sur deux lol Tout ça pour dire que j'attends impatiemment ton retour ma puce, j'espère que tu t'emmerdes terriblement sans mouah !mdr (Je rigole voyons, je voudrais pas que HEM le prenne mal… Nyark )_

_Bon, après des notes particulièrement longues, je m'excuse (Et vi, désolée d'être si bavarde, je sais, c'est vachement chiant à la longue lol) et vous donne enfin ce que vous attendez tant_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

Chapitre 11 : Futilités, whisky et autres joyeusetés

Dans la célèbre salle de classe où de nombreuses potions en tout genre avaient été concoctées avec ou sans amour, deux hommes s'affairaient. L'un en sifflotant gaiement, ce qui était assez étonnant de sa part, l'autre en maugréant contre tous les saints et démons qu'il connaissait. De temps en temps, une petite claque arrivait d'on ne sait où pour rappeler le râleur à l'ordre afin qu'il cesse de se plaindre à tout bout de champ.

-Draco ! Tu m'énerves ! Et tu sais ce qui risque de te tomber sur la tête si tu continues à m'échauffer de la sorte ! S'écria le teneur en titre de « retirage de points aux Gryffondor pour raisons diverses et loufoques » ainsi que de « cheveux gras toute catégorie mais prétendument doux d'après son compagnon animagus ».

-Mais heuuuu ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'antidote ! Je vais très bien ! Rétorqua comme un gamin la jolie Barbie de la pièce.

-Cesse tes âneries ! Je sais que tu as encore envie de t'amuser avec Potter mais tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour ces imbécillités !

-Tu parles, une poignée d'heures, grommela Draco en croisant les bras sur le torse.

-Je crois que tu veux dire une poignée de jours, susurra Severus en guise de réponse.

-M'en fout, j'avalerais aucune de tes saloperies, foi de Malfoy !

-Peut-être que tu veux la cinquante-sixième baffe de la journée tout de suite ? Demanda d'un air faussement aimable l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

A cette réponse, Draco déglutit faiblement et se détourna en continuant à marmonner dans le dos de son ancien maître des potions. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la normale. Il ne voulait pas assumer tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Inconsciemment, il savait que le choc serait particulièrement dur et qu'il aurait probablement du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était avec Harry.

Harry…

-Bon, ben, je crois que je vais te laisser…, tenta innocemment le blond en marchant à reculons vers la porte de la salle, sa liberté !

-Ici mon garçon ! Tonna Severus en empoignant le lobe de son filleul d'une main de fer.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre dans le lointain…

---------------------

Dans une tout autre pièce, plus précisément un dortoir masculin, deux autres jeunes hommes se faisaient face, un silence terriblement lourd les entourant. L'un évitait le regard de l'autre, l'autre le cherchait désespérément afin d'être certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

En effet, la déclaration que venait de faire Marat à Lory était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inattendu à cet instant précis. Lory avait toujours cru qu'il devrait douloureusement taire son amour pour son meilleur ami et celui-là même venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'aime.

Lui.

Lory secoua un peu la tête, tentant de remettre avec difficulté ses idées en place. La question, et il n'en avait qu'une en ce moment, était-il sincère ? Probablement… Marat n'était pas le genre de jeune homme capable d'une telle trahison envers lui. Lui mentir, après leurs ébats fantasmagoriques, lui paraissait carrément surréaliste.

Le brun avait l'air tellement faible dans son lit, se remettant difficilement de cette série de potions plus foireuses les unes que les autres. Quoique…

Et lui ? Oui… Lory était fou de Marat. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait le garçon, ces quelques mots sortaient tout droit d'un rêve pour l'atteindre en plein cœur. Et il se demanda même si ce n'était pas un rêve ou plutôt, un cauchemar.

Car se réveiller après un tel bonheur, ce serait une chose bien cruelle. Et pourtant… Combien de fois cela ne lui était pas arrivé ? Toutefois, ce songe semblait bien plus réaliste que les autres. Et puis même, il le savait, au fond de lui, que cela n'était pas une illusion.

N'est-ce pas… ?

-Aie, merde ! Jura Lory en se tenant le bras, sautillant un peu sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Marat, un peu inquiet de la soudaine réaction de son ami.

-Hem… Rien. Je me suis… Bah, laisse tomber, murmura le blond pour la forme.

-Si, dis-moi, insista son compagnon, très curieux dès à présent.

-Ben… Je me suis… Pincé, avoua timidement Lory, une rougeur sans nom parcourant ses joues merveilleusement satinées.

-Pincé ? Demanda Marat en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Lory ignora la demande implicite de son camarade et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. De son côté, Marat se posait mille questions à la seconde. Il venait de déclarer son amour à son meilleur ami et celui-ci restait sans réponse, un air de carpe affiché sur son visage depuis plus de trois minutes maintenant. Et lorsqu'il émergeait, c'était pour le trouver en train de se pincer, comme pour sortir de sa rêverie…

Rêverie…

Marat ouvrit alors de grands yeux écarquillés.

Etait-ce bien ce qu'il croyait ? Etait-il possible que Lory partage ses sentiments ? On ne pouvait pas dire que son manque de réaction prouvait quoi que ce soit mais il paraissait tellement choqué par la situation. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre ? Il ne savait plus. Mais le fait que le blond se soit pincé avait une signification particulière, sans compter le doux rose colorant sa peau si blanche.

Le brun avait envie de le toucher.

Tellement.

Se levant avec légèreté, Marat s'avança vers Lory, levant une main tendre et un peu audacieuse vers le visage du blond aux yeux chocolat.

-Regarde-moi, murmura alors le brun, se sentant dévoré par l'envie de plonger à nouveau dans ces prunelles appétissantes.

Lory s'éveilla brusquement au son de la voix de Marat et se retourna par réflexe vers lui, plongeant par la même occasion son regard dans celui de l'autre. Et le blond sut. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Se laisser aller dans ses bras, entre ses mains douces afin de se faire câliner jusqu'à plus soif.

Juste…

Se laisser aller.

-Hey Marat, y a une réunion organisée par l'équipe pour le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle ! Beugla un Gryffondor de leur dortoir en entrant précipitamment dans la salle où se trouvaient les deux meilleurs amis.

Surpris par cette entrée brusque et mécontents de s'être trouvé interrompu dans leurs « activités », Marat et Lory sursautèrent en même temps tout en s'éloignant brusquement l'un de l'autre. Le blond se retourna vers la fenêtre, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux et essayant de calmer les chaleurs intempestives remontant jusqu'à ses joues. Marat préféra passer ses nerfs sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Tu fais chier Crail, tu savais pas attendre deux minutes ? En plus, je suis pas bien, tu le diras aux autres, je viens pas ! Fit hargneusement Marat, énervé car il savait que Lory était à deux doigts de fléchir quelques secondes auparavant.

-T'as pas besoin d'être bien pour pouvoir écouter les membres de ton équipe, ils t'attendent tous en bas !

Et sans un mot de plus, Crail empoigna le bras de Marat et l'entraîna vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'empêchant de dire un dernier mot à Lory qui se retournait à cet instant, étonné de voir le brun disparaître aussi vite. Tentant malgré tout de se débattre, ce fût peine perdue car le jeune Crail le tenait bien en main, lui, ses 1m95 sans compter ses 86 kg. En bref, un vrai poids plume.

-Mais, Marat ! Fit faiblement Lory en tendant une main inutile vers le jeune homme qui disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

-Plus tard, plus tard, dit tranquillement Crail en entraînant toujours un Marat pleurnichant contre son manque de chance. C'est vrai quoi, Lory venait juste de prononcer un mot !

------------------

Soupirant bruyamment, Draco se dirigeait dans les larges couloirs de Poudlard. Soulagé, il avait enfin pu s'extirper de la salle de potions dans laquelle Severus Rogue le retenait depuis quelques heures déjà.

-Du temps perdu, grommela le blond entre ses dents, enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son jeans moulé sur ses longues jambes d'albâtre.

Effectivement, les nombreuses tentatives de Rogue, bien qu'intelligentes et constructives, n'avaient abouti à rien de constructif. Il avait expérimenté un bon nombre de solutions que Draco avait dû, à son grand malheur, tester. Heureusement pour lui, Severus veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun effet secondaire aggravant en pire, si c'était encore possible, l'état de son neveu.

Severus était intarissable en matière de potions et le mot est encore faible. Il n'avait de cesse de créer de nouveaux remèdes, de se documenter méticuleusement et surtout, d'expérimenter le tout sur son adorable neveu faisant, bien entendu, office de cobaye.

Ce qui expliquait l'énervement de Draco qui se calmait tout de même au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers son petit chez lui. Il se demandait si il y trouverait Harry. Malgré leur récente dispute, il avait terriblement envie de le voir et même, de s'excuser juste pour pouvoir mieux le draguer, comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours. Il ne voulait absolument pas rester en froid avec lui, il ne le supporterait pas. La potion qu'il avait ingurgité devait désinhiber ce côté dur, ne voulant jamais céder, chez lui et, chose étrange, il s'en rendait assez bien compte.

Etait-ce une partie de lui-même reprenant conscience ?

Il ne préférait pas répondre à cette question. Evitant mentalement le sujet, il se demandait si Marat s'était réveillé et si tout se passait bien entre les deux jeunes sots qui s'étaient bien amusés dans la salle que lui et Harry, enfin surtout lui, avaient choisi avec soin. Au fond, Draco les aimait bien, ces deux petits Gryffondor perturbateurs.

Tout à ses réflexions, le blond chuchota le mot de passe menant à ses appartements et rentra dans le salon, plongé dans le noir total. Il soupira, un peu abattu de constater l'absence de son Gryffondor favori. Où pouvait-il bien être à une heure pareille ? Maugréant dans sa barbe, Draco espérait fortement qu'il n'était ni chez Ernie ni chez Lavande.

« Sinon, j'irai le chercher par la peau du dos » Songea-t-il avec irritation.

-Tiens, tiens, revoilà le sauveur de ces dames ! Ou peut-être devrais-je dire de ces messieurs ? S'écria une voix rauque provenant du centre du living.

A ces mots, Draco se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, s'étonnant du ton de voix que le jeune homme venait d'adopter.

-…Harry ?

-A ton avis, Blondie? Répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur, limite draconien. (Hem… Précisons que la signification usuelle de ce terme n'est pas celle de base ).

Sans répondre, Draco alluma la lumière, se débarrassa de sa robe encombrante et se servit lui aussi un verre avant de s'asseoir devant l'œil allumé du brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu as bu depuis que je suis parti ? Pas pour dire mais t'as l'air méchamment torché…, constata simplement le blond en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

-A peine, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue. Et ça l'était…

Haussant un adorable sourcil doré, Draco examina son partenaire aux joues rougies par l'alcool. Il se dit que le brun était vraiment sexy avec cette apparence débauchée. Même très sexy. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ses lèvres un peu gonflées et luisantes, ses yeux rehaussés par un petit « je ne sais quoi » pétillant. De plus, il était à moitié couché sur le divan, nonchalamment, la chemise qu'il portait dénudant le haut de son torse hâlé.

En bref, Draco était chaud. L'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter ne pouvait expliquer une aussi brusque montée de chaleur, il en était certain. Et puis, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques jours, il n'allait très certainement pas nier que Harry était foutument séduisant, en particulier dans cette situation. Par contre, il avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Il faut dire qu'au vu de leur précédente discussion, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil des plus chaleureux ! Décidé à profiter de ce qui se passait en ce moment, le Serpentard décida d'expédier au plus vite sa rancœur vis-à-vis du brun afin de rapidement parvenir à ses fins. Une occasion comme celle-ci était bien trop belle pour ne pas en exploiter toutes les possibilités.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Harry ne fut même pas étonné par sa franchise, se contentant de boire paisiblement une autre gorgée de son délicieux whisky. Se sentant ignoré, Draco ne fit pas honneur à sa légendaire patience et enchaîna d'un ton énervé.

-Hey, je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Juste un sourire moqueur. Le regard espiègle que lui lançait Harry en coin fut la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Il voulait jouer avec les nerfs du Serpentard, il allait en payer les conséquences. Draco se redressa d'un bond, une aura de tension l'entourant, ses mains se crispant sensiblement. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le contemplait toujours de la même manière… Sournoise.

N'y tenant plus, le blond l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise un peu chiffonnée et le tira à sa hauteur, de façon à ce que son visage soit plus ou moins en face du sien. Se laissant faire, le Gryffondor ne perdait toujours pas de sa superbe, lui faisant voir son mépris face à ses actes précédents et actuels. Rageant, Draco le secoua, désireux de retrouver le Harry qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, le Harry « sobre ».

-Putain, tu fais chier Potter ! Réveille-toi, t'as fini ta comédie !

-Harry…, murmura le susnommé.

-Hein ! Demanda intelligiblement le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci prononçait son propre prénom. Le regard du brun venait de s'adoucir visiblement, à la surprise de Draco qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-On avait pas dit… Qu'on s'appellerait par nos prénoms ? Chuchota Harry de sa voix rauque, un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux. Se reprenant de manière fulgurante, son regard se fit brusquement dur et il repoussa Draco de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier retomba sur ses fesses, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Bordel, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le blond, se relevant au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'en ai marre, voilà ce qu'il me prend ! C'est toi qui fais chier ! Je veux plus penser à toi ! Je veux que tu changes ! Tu comprends ce que je ressens en me voyant ainsi, non ? Je t'énerve quand j'agis comme ça ? Ben, moi, c'est depuis une semaine que ça dure ! Et ça me prend la tête ! Rugit Harry dans un débit de paroles hargneux, serrant fortement les poings au fur et à mesure de ses mots plein d'amertume.

Draco regarda son compagnon avec des yeux exorbités, cherchant à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait se limitait à un Harry fou de colère avec lui au centre du problème. Et un Harry toujours aussi sexy.

Alors, il ne se posa plus de questions.

Il attrapa Harry par la nuque et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de voir ses lèvres tentantes se mouvoir à plein temps sous ses yeux torturés, il ne parvenait plus à se retenir. S'en était trop. D'autant plus qu'il était tellement attirant comme ça… Il se rendit tout de même compte, avec horreur, que même bourré, il était fort possible que Harry le repousse. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il maintint la pression que sa main faisait sur la nuque du brun et pressa plus tendrement sa bouche contre son opposante…

…Qui ne réagissait pas.

Interloqué, Draco se retira pour pouvoir observer l'expression du Gryffondor dont les paupières étaient closes, ses longs cils reposés sur sa peau douce. Après le recul de Draco, Harry ouvrit les yeux, une expression d'agacement se peignant sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Et sans plus de mots, le brun attrapa les cheveux de Draco, et choisit l'option « Dévorer les lèvres de Draco ». Etouffant un glapissement inopiné, le blond se laissa agréablement faire sous l'assaut plus que surprenant de Harry. Il lui mordillait les lèvres furieusement, les caressant par la suite de sa langue comme pour lui pardonner sa virulence précédente. Le blond ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, prêt à passer directement à l'étape supérieure, pressé de sentir leur union passionnelle dans un french kiss des plus attendus.

Et naturellement, cela ne se fit pas attendre. Se serrant tous deux jusqu'à l'essoufflement, ils partagèrent ce que l'un et l'autre désiraient depuis une période longue et indéterminée. Leurs lèvres s'étaient détachées pour se toucher uniquement de la pointe de la langue, pour s'emmêler divinement jusqu'à la ferveur farouche qui les habitait.

Une main cajoleuse fit son chemin sous la chemise de Draco, découvrant peu à peu la texture soyeuse du ventre plat s'étendant sous ses effleurements. Elle remonta sensuellement du bout des doigts jusqu'au torse, titillant et pinçant les tétons déjà dressés par le désir. Un gémissement se fit entendre, étouffé par un baiser enfiévré.

N'y tenant plus, Draco repoussa brièvement Harry qui gémit à son tour, se demandant ce que faisait encore ce Serpentard de malheur. Son mécontentement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il constata que le jeune homme voulait seulement une position plus apte aux caresses. Le blond força Harry à se coucher à même le sol, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le Gryffondor enflammé. Position qui n'était pas si confortable que ça au final… S'en foutant totalement, ils continuèrent leurs activités bien plus intéressantes.

Harry avait l'esprit complètement embrumé par ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, qu'il désirait Draco plus que tout et que les conséquences importaient si peu. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il regretterait mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de sentir inlassablement et interminablement les mains de son fantasme éternel sur lui. Ses baisers étaient si voluptueux, comment avait-il pu se priver de ce plaisir aussi longtemps ? Il devait être fou.

Le visage de Draco était dans son cou et il poussa alors une série de geignements plus attisant les uns que les autres. Les caresses buccales au niveau du cou étaient réellement son point faible, elles le faisaient monter au septième ciel tellement il y était sensible. Et Draco semblait particulièrement être doué. Pas qu'à ce niveau-là d'ailleurs au vu de ses mains baladeuses…

-Mmm… Draco… T'arrêtes pas…

A ces mots, le blond redoubla d'ardeur et mordilla la peau tendre du jeune homme, l'aspirant peu après, lui laissant une marque digne du Guinness des Records. Harry semblait apprécier au vu de ses tortillements excitants contre le corps du blond. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Draco commença à remuer lentement sa personne, notamment son bassin contre le brun qui répondit avec plaisir aux frôlements ardents de Draco, devenant de plus en plus insistants.

Harry décida de faire un peu bouger les choses et il arracha presque la chemise que portait le blond, repoussant les lambeaux de ce qu'il avait en main. N'en ayant cure, Draco accueillit plaisamment cette initiative et fit de même avec ce que portait le brun qui, n'attendant que ça, se pressa directement contre le torse de son compagnon. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement, comme si ce moment ne s'était que trop fait espérer. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, bougeant à peine, profitant de cette béatitude momentanée que causait le corps de l'autre. C'est Harry qui reprit les rennes en mordant doucement dans l'épaule de Draco, faisant passer cette courte période d'étourdissement. Il continua ses délicieux frôlements en parcourant les clavicules et le cou du blond de sa bouche.

Il se frotta plus audacieusement contre le corps tendu qui se pressait contre le sien, désireux de le sentir plus si c'était possible, ho oui, bien plus. Cette fois, c'était plutôt le blond dont la voix ne filtrait plus que des plaintes, des feulements excitants. Cela encourageait follement Harry qui ne travaillait plus qu'au plaisir intense de Draco qui tentait de ne pas se laisser complètement aller, ses mains voyageant audacieusement vers les reins bouleversants du brun, déjà empressé d'atteindre les fesses du jeune homme.

Ce fut au moment où les doigts de Draco trouvaient enfin le postérieur paradisiaque de Harry qu'il se rendit compte d'un petit problème. Ho, tout petit, vraiment…

Harry ne bougeait plus.

Mais alors, plus du tout.

Draco redressa le Gryffondor afin de voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. C'était tout de même inquiétant, que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il décidé de stopper tout ? Est-ce que le blond l'avait déçu d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ?

Et une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Draco.

-Bordel, le con, il s'est endormi !

-------------------

Après le départ forcé de Marat, Lory ne pouvait plus rester dans son dortoir. Il était fatigué par tant d'événements et en même temps, le bien-être qu'il ressentait le laissait euphorique. Il se demandait si tout cela pouvait réellement atteindre un tel seuil de félicité. La déclaration de Marat le rendait pantois. Avait-il le droit à tant de bonheur ? Etait-ce seulement réel ?

Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Sans réfléchir plus, il se saisit de sa cape et sortit d'un bon pas du château, se dirigeant vers le lac. Ce coucher du soleil d'automne lui caressait le visage de ses rayons et les nombreux arbres l'entourant faisaient déjà le deuil de quelques feuilles mortes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Lory se mit à les observer, son attention étant principalement attirée par les rouges.

« Pas très étonnant pour un Gryffondor » Songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il soupira doucement et se coucha sur l'herbe, contemplant vaguement le ciel se noircissant au fur et à mesure le surplombant. Il aimait ce sentiment de sérénité qui l'envahissait doucement lorsqu'il s'accordait un bout de solitude dans un endroit paisible. Il faisait le vide.

Du moins, il essayait.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, quelques craquements se firent entendre et, ne se retournant pas, Lory sut déjà qui était le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier s'accroupit auprès du penseur, goûtant également à la quiétude de cet instant singulier.

Marat s'installa alors délicatement aux côtés de Lory, se couchant et fixant le firmament à son tour. Quelques étoiles pointaient leur nez lumineux, se découvrant aux yeux des deux adolescents. La nuit fit son apparition, progressivement, recouvrant le monde de noir sur son passage.

Soudainement, Marat prit tout son courage et avança une main timide vers celle de Lory. Ils étaient encore couchés et aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser cette atmosphère magique dans laquelle il baignait, profitant simplement du moment présent.

Comme si les ténèbres venaient de l'inspirer, Marat recouvrit de sa main celle de son compagnon et attendit. Il bougea tendrement ses doigts contre ceux du blond, une pointe d'inquiétude et de peur lui poignardant le cœur.

Lorsque une pression, certes légère, lui répondit, il serra un peu plus fort les doigts gelés qui lui rendirent la pareille. Un soupir de soulagement se fit attendre, suivi d'un sourire rassuré fleurissant sur ses lèvres rouges.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 11 qui s'est tant fait attendre**

**Je trouve qu'il est un peu plus romancé que les autres, pas vous ?**

**Personnellement, je l'aime bien, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la fin (je n'oublie pas Harry et Dray bien sûr )**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer au réveil de Harry ? (Nyark)**

**Quand la potion va-t-elle cesser d'agir sur Dray ? (Chaud lapin un jour, chaud lapin toujours )**

**Est-ce que Severus est vraiment efficace dans cette histoire nondedjeu ?mdr**

**Et, est-ce que tout est bien clair entre Marat et Lory ? (Enfin une question sérieuse lol)**

**En tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'ici !**

**Gros bisousme**

**Mayura**


	12. Chapter 12

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Rien dans ce chapitre, I'm sorry !_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling _

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 12 de DCFM ! Et oui, excusez-moi, je vous ai encore fait attendre mais j'ai fait un effort ! (Tout de même, on ne dirait pas mais c'est vrai mdr) parce que sinon, cette suite ne venait que dimanche (N'est-ce pas ma Kissy ?lol). Mais il faut dire que je devais le terminer depuis longtemps… Enfin, le voilà tout de même, c'est bien, non ? Bon… lol _

_Alors, je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant envoyé tant de reviews, je suis comblée par vos adorables mots, c'est un tel encouragement, merci beaucoup à tous ! Vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous apportez, sincèrement !_

_Alors, les mercis personnels aux personnes qui me tiennent particulièrement à cœur ! En premier lieu, bien évidemment, ma Kissy que j'adore et que je vois demain (Bonheur, quand tu nous tiens lol). Merci pour tout ma puce, tu es tellement présente et adorable avec la petite chiante que je suis, tu es ma perle ! Alors, merci d'être toujours là pour moi et vite à demain ! Smouch _

_Sinon, de grands mercis à mes habituées telles que Fanny qui ne m'oublie jamais (ZOUB MERCHI !), Vivianelafee dont je suis devenue la bêta (Qui ne sert à rien, s'pas ?mdr Gros bisousme à toi aussi !), Chibimania, toujours au rendez-vous ! Et une jeune fille que j'espère revoir de temps en temps, ma ptite Margaux !_

_Je n'oublie pas tous les autres reviewers, si gentils dans leurs commentaires, merci à vous tous, c'est un plaisir à chaque fois !_

_J'envoie également (Tchou, ça ne s'arrête plus lol) un tas de mercis aux personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre pour « pas de mail », un gros bisou à vous !_

_Contente, mwa, mes notes racourcissent ! (Ha, vous trouvez pas ? Ben… Tant pis !) Allez, place au chapitre ! (Bon courage pour le lire, je le trouve franchement décevant mais bon…) ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 12 : Bizarreries, moqueries et discussions.

Un beau matin d'automne, quelques doux rayons filtraient à travers les épaisses branches des arbres environnants, parvenant jusqu'à une pièce aux tons chatoyants, l'éclairant de leurs éclats dorés. Un jeune homme y somnolait, étendu comme une masse, le drap découvrant un corps aux courbes parfaites. Son dos musclé surplombait une chute de reins céleste, le reste étant voilé par le fin tissu blanc.

Un grognement se fit entendre alors qu'un rayon plus vicieux que les autres vint se poser sur le visage du garçon au sommeil léger. Il se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à s'extirper de cette agression naturelle en se cachant le visage dans l'oreiller. Peine perdue, lorsqu'il était éveillé, il ne parvenait plus à se rendormir.

Il maugréa un peu contre les rideaux qu'il avait omis de fermer avant d'aller se coucher. En était-il bien sûr ? Les avait-il réellement oubliés ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. A cet instant, la seule chose dont il se rendait compte était la douleur cuisante lui vrillant le crâne alors qu'il se redressait péniblement.

-Bordel, j'ai mal ! Gémit Harry alors qu'il posait une main fatiguée sur la tête souffrante.

Il se laissa retomber sur les draps, pestant contre lui-même, ne se souvenant toujours pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Ho, il s'en doutait, bien évidemment. Pour qu'il se retrouve avec une gueule de bois pareille, il ne pouvait qu'avoir bu. Un peu trop même. Il devait être en colère.

Et il pensa à Draco.

Oui. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait autant bu. C'était de sa faute. Ou plutôt à cause de cette discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eu lors de sa « vengeance » contre Flyers et Leadler.

En bref, de sa faute.

Harry gémit à nouveau de douleur, bien décidé à prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois dès qu'il aurait le courage de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et en déduit qu'il devait être déjà bien tard au vu de la position du soleil. Il s'invectiva mentalement, songeant au nombre d'heures de cours qu'il avait probablement déserté. Harry était un bon prof et il essayait de ne jamais manquer l'un de ses cours mais là, la situation l'avait dépassé.

Ces derniers jours l'avaient totalement épuisé et il ne savait plus comment gérer les choses. Dumbledore avait heureusement compris que l'emploi du temps de Harry en souffrirait grandement au vu du comportement de Draco depuis l'ingurgitation de cette détestable potion.

« Quand je pense que j'en avais toujours rêvé » Songea le brun malgré lui, fermant les yeux et soupirant à la fois.

Et il regrettait. Il déplorait le fait que cela se passe de cette manière. De ne pas pouvoir avoir Draco comme il l'avait toujours voulu, comme il l'avait, effectivement, toujours rêvé. Il avait la sensation que tout s'effilochait, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rattraper et à oublier cette semaine d'enfer. Il avait peur que tout cela continue. Que cela ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur.

Rassemblant tout le courage typiquement Gryffondor dont il allait devoir faire preuve, Harry se redressa à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci et s'extirpa du lit comme il put, geignant à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la petite cuisine, y trouvant une cafetière bien remplie et encore chaude « Merlin bénisse la magie » pour sa petite personne. Sans réfléchir plus, il s'en servit une large tasse et s'installa dans le divan.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées brûlantes, il se rendit enfin compte de l'absence de Draco. Il devait être vraiment tard pour que le blond soit parti mais, ce qui était étrange, c'est que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas réveillé. Bizarre même. Pourquoi donc ? Il fût rassuré en se disant que le blond avait vraisemblablement prévenu ses élèves, comme quoi il ne donnerait pas cours ce matin mais il devait savoir qu'il serait malade ce matin.

Ou peut-être qu'ils s'étaient vu hier.

Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Se prenant la tête dans les mains et se maudissant par la même occasion, Harry partit chercher une potion guérissante afin d'avoir les idées plus claires.

------------------

Draco était mal à l'aise. Terriblement mal à l'aise. Il était curieusement conscient de la bêtise produite hier soir. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû profiter de Harry alors qu'il était bourré. Il le savait. Et c'était le plus bizarre. Logiquement, ne devrait-il pas s'en foutre éperdument ?

Intrigué, il se décida à aller voir son parrain à la fin de sa troisième heure, histoire de lui expliquer, sans les détails s'il vous plaît, ce qu'il se passait.

En attendant, il ne cessait de cogiter à propos du Gryffondor de ses fantasmes. Forcément, leur étreinte de la veille ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre et il ne cessait d'y penser, complètement sous le charme de ses souvenirs. Etonnant également comme les paroles rageuses de Harry revenaient dans sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas de lui tel qu'il était pour le moment.

Il ne lui plaisait pas.

Du moins, pas comme _ça_.

Et pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de la potion, Draco se dit que revenir à la normale aurait peut-être certains avantages…

Il était temps d'y mettre du sien.

--------------------------

Severus s'énervait grandement, consultant un ouvrage rare sur les potions en tout genre, persuadé d'y avoir vu il y a longtemps un chapitre concernant la potion désinhibante. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien. Furieux, il balança le bouquin à travers la pièce et se leva, bien décidé à tourner en rond, ce qui, en général, l'aidait à réfléchir.

Malheureusement, aucune idée miraculeuse ne lui venait en tête et il râla encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende trois petits coups provenant de la porte. Il grogna un « entrez » peu conciliant, espérant peut-être faire fuir la personne le dérangeant à l'instant.

Un joli minois entrebâilla la porte et passa une tête surprise, étonné de ne pas voir Draco Malfoy trôner dans la salle des potions.

-Hem… Excusez-moi… Monsieur ? Est-ce que le professeur Malfoy est ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.

-Vous n'avez qu'à regarder autour de vous pour le savoir, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

-Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il à nouveau, rougissant de se faire rabrouer de la sorte par Severus Rogue en personne. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'interpella.

-Une seconde, jeune homme ! Venez par ici, je vous prie !

Le jeune homme en question se retourna, et pénétra dans la pièce, se rapprochant de son ancien professeur. Connaissant son sale caractère, il n'avait pas osé lui demander les raisons de sa présence dans l'école, il le savait bien évidemment à la retraite depuis son remplacement par Draco Malfoy.

-Oui, professeur ?

-Il me semble vous connaître…, continua l'ancien maître des potions en le scrutant minutieusement.

-C'est normal. Vous m'enseigniez les potions l'année dernière.

-Ha bon ? Bizarre, je ne me rappelle plus votre nom…

-Marat Flyers, monsieur.

-Mmm… Je vois. On m'a parlé de vous récemment, dans des termes peu élogieux si je me souviens bien, fit Severus tout en souriant narquoisement. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait !

Marat eut la bienséance de baisser la tête tout en arborant un air honteux, ne répondant rien à l'affirmation de l'homme aux cheveux graisseux.

-Et bien, auriez-vous délaissé votre fougue ? Ou bien est-ce la bêtise qui vous a poussé à suivre votre camarade plus emporté ? Le titilla Rogue.

-Non monsieur, je suis tout aussi responsable, si pas plus ! S'écria soudain Marat en redressant la tête, une flamme brillant au fond de ses yeux bleus alors que Lory se faisait implicitement accuser.

Face à cette réaction quelque peu saugrenue et passionnée, l'esprit vif de Severus fonctionnait à toute vitesse. En moins de deux, il comprit que le compagnon de jeu de ce Marat Flyers devait probablement représenter bien plus qu'un simple ami. Il ricana mentalement, fier de sa petite découverte. Ne servant, pour le moment, à rien… On peut bien le dire.

-Dites-moi, avez-vous reçu une punition exemplaire pour vos « méfaits » ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, déviant la conversation. Il fût étonné de voir le garçon rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tout en balbutiant un « oui » assez timide. Il n'insista pas, bien décidé à demander quelques éclaircissements auprès de Draco.

-Et pourquoi vouliez-vous voir monsieur Malfoy ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles, affirma Marat en soutenant, cette fois, le regard de Severus, lui montrant par la même qu'il ne comptais pas flancher et les lui révéler.

« Intéressant, ce gamin » Songea Rogue en le dévisageant.

-Bien. Il devrait bientôt arriver, il est parti… Se rafraîchir, préféra-t-il préciser. La pudeur qu'il avait parfois lui interdisait d'énoncer certaines choses comme dans ce cas-ci « L'est parti pisser, va arriver ». Ce qui est, en somme, tout à fait logique…

-Puis-je rester ? Peut-être que je peux vous aider ? Je ne suis pas mauvais en potions, fit Marat, se retenant presque de dire qu'il était même plutôt excellent dans cette matière.

-Ha bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… Rétorqua ironiquement Severus en lui dédiant un joli petit rictus.

« Forcément vieille chouette, quand on voit toute l'attention que tu portes aux Gryffondor… » Pensa Flyers, se retenant de le dire à voix haute. A la place, il ne préféra rien répondre.

-Bah, après tout, peut-être que vous pourriez me servir à quelque chose…, finit par dire Severus en le fixant, un doigt réfléchi posé sur son menton.

----------------

Au même moment, Lory tournait en rond. L'expression ne peut être réellement exacte vu qu'il musardait dans chaque couloir et chaque recoin de Poudlard à la recherche de Marat. Ce dernier avait disparu après leur dernier cours (Arithmancie, ça a l'air d'être tellement passionnant, surtout quand c'est donné par ce charmant monsieur MacMillan…).

La veille, ils avaient vécu un moment romantique. Oui, il arrivait, enfin, à y penser sans trop rougir. Ha, raté, l'était rouge comme un poivron (Non pas un vert !) le Lory…

Marat avait été tellement attentionné. Tellement patient. Le pire pour lui… Etait de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait part de ses sentiments ? Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et Marat devait le savoir, au fond. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, et probablement plus au brun qu'à lui-même, c'était le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis les événements passés. Il y avait eu bien trop de choses pour son petit cœur fragile, pas étonnant qu'il soit au bord de la crise cardiaque, comme les vieux quand ils prennent un coup de chaleur en trop ! Faut dire, avec des profs comme Potter et Malfoy, surtout quand on se le met à dos, pas étonnant qu'on se trouve dans un état pareil.

Lory avait envie de s'expliquer. Il avait envie de plus. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tant bloqué. Peut-être… Qu'il avait besoin de temps. Ou d'être un peu poussé par les choses. Quoique… Ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant était bien suffisant ! Il en avait eu des explosions et ce, jusqu'à saturation !

« Je dois être guéri d'ailleurs » Songea Lory, amusé.

Peu importe, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Personne n'était au courant de toute l'histoire.

« Ha si… Merde »

---------------------

-Yo, parrain, c'est moi ! Fit Draco en pénétrant dans la pièce où Severus s'affairait.

-Une seconde, grinça son vis-à-vis, alors qu'il remplissait une fiole d'un liquide couleur verveine-cannelle.

-J'ai pris une décision, continua le blond, l'air de rien.

-Tiens, laquelle ? Demanda Rogue d'un air indifférent.

-Je vais t'aider…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé faire depuis que je suis arrivé ici ? Fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Draco se gratta le cuir chevelu et sifflota innocemment.

-Bien, et pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Soupira l'autre.

-Je crois que… Je suis un peu plus conscient qu'avant, finit par dire Draco, peu sûr de bien s'exprimer.

Et il avait raison.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, délaissant ses occupations.

-Et bien… J'ai l'impression que les effets de la potion s'estompent. Ce matin par exemple, j'ai commencé à culpabiliser par rapport à… Un événement, hésita le Serpentard.

-Hmm, Harry je suppose, rigola franchement son parrain.

-Ouais bon ça va, grogna Draco en guise de réponse.

C'est alors qu'un nouvel élément fit son entrée, n'étant autre que Marat Flyers. Il portait un amas de livres sur les potions qu'il venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque sous le nom de Severus Rogue. L'ancien maître des potions lui avaient laissé le choix des bouquins à prendre, testant un peu ses capacités. Abandonnant son filleul, il s'avança vers Marat et l'aida à le délester alors que le jeune étudiant titubait un peu.

-Hé fainéant, tu pourrais venir nous aider au lieu de te préoccuper de ta vie sentimentale, râla Rogue, se retrouvant rapidement submerger.

-Ferme-là un peu et arrête de me traiter comme un gamin ! Rétorqua Draco en se dirigeant tout de même vers les deux hommes pour les assister.

-Je te parle comme je veux ! Fit Severus. Et comme ses deux mains étaient malheureusement prises, il balança son pied gauche dans l'arrière-train de son délicieux petit blond.

-Mais putain, tu vas arrêter de me frapper espèce de vieux sénile ! Beugla Malfoy alors qu'il manquait de faire tomber tous les livres qu'il portait.

Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à répliquer, un rire clair se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un Marat Flyers mort de rire, tentant de se retenir mais n'y parvenant pas.

-Je suis désolé mais vous êtes tellement… Vous êtes tuants, sourit-il finalement, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise depuis leur incartade.

Draco finit par sourire lui aussi et il adopta alors un air vaniteux, faisant son charmeur.

-Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature, se vanta-t-il en haussant un petit sourcil séducteur.

Une main, appartenant à Severus Rogue le bien nommé, qui venait de déposer son fardeau ne tarda pas à le rappeler à l'ordre.

-AIEUH, mais parrain !

-Arrête de te la péter, Barbie, tu saoules !

Et Marat se remit à rire comme un dément.

---------------------

Harry, qui venait de s'habiller impeccablement, se dirigea vers la chambre pour faire son lit avant de quitter l'appartement. Après avoir accompli sa tâche, il se dirigea vers le salon et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il entendit le tableau annoncer un certain « Lory Leadler » et, un peu étonné de sa présence, Harry lui dit de le laisser entrer.

-Bonjour, professeur Potter, merci de m'accueillir, fit le jeune homme en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, monsieur Leadler. Je vous en prie. Que me vaut cette visite de bon matin ?

Lory se retint de dire que « De bon matin » paraissait un peu exagéré mais bon…

-En fait, j'aurais besoin de vos conseils…

Le jeune garçon avait l'air un peu gêné en prononçant cette phrase et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait probablement de conseils sur le plan personnel…

-Je ne sais pas si je…

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux m'adresser !

-Mais non, monsieur Malfoy…

-Vous croyez franchement que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir s'adresser au professeur Malfoy ? Demanda Lory d'une voix sarcastique.

-Mmm… Effectivement, fit gentiment Harry.

A la réflexion, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait bien parler un peu avec son élève. Après tout, il l'avait vu à poil, on n'était plus à une discussion près…

-Asseyez-vous, soupira le brun.

Lory le remercia et s'installa, un peu guindé dans le fauteuil qu'utilisait habituellement Draco. Harry se troubla un instant mais chassa vite les images qui lui parvenaient.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Potter en s'asseyant à son tour.

-En fait… Est-ce que je peux parler de ma relation avec Marat ? Demanda Lory alors que ses joues se coloraient doucement de rouge.

-Je pense que tu n'es venu que pour ça, sourit franchement son professeur en revenant au tutoiement. Après tout, il pouvait bien…

-Hem… Oui, balbutia Leadler en se tortillant les mains.

-Allez, vas-y, je t'écoute, l'invita Harry.

Lory décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot et partit de but en blanc dans ses explications.

-Hier, Marat m'a dit qu'il… Qu'il m'aimait.

Le blond releva les yeux vers son professeur pour voir sa réaction mais un simple sourire encourageant l'entraîna à continuer.

-Et… Je suis amoureux de lui, depuis longtemps, précisa-t-il.

-Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit tranquillement Harry.

-Si, il y en a bien un. Je ne lui ai rien dit, murmura Lory.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que ses sentiments étaient partagés ?

-Non…

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Justement, je n'en sais foutrement rien ! S'emballa l'étudiant, s'en voulant encore plus.

-Et tu penses que je pourrais t'apporter des réponses ? Dit Potter en le regardant gentiment.

-Je l'espérais, soupira le jeune garçon.

Au bout d'un petit silence, Harry reprit la parole, s'exprimant d'une voix claire.

-Je pense que tu as dû mal à y croire. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu l'aimais depuis longtemps ? Sa déclaration t'a prise de court, surtout après les conséquences dues au vin. Il grinça le dernier mot.

-Vous croyez ?

-Tu es à Gryffondor. Honore ta maison par sa plus belle qualité, répondit dignement le plus important personnage de cette maison.

-Le courage, chuchota Lory, paraissant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tout à fait. Il faut avoir la foi. Marat doit savoir que tu l'aimes, on peut dire que tu es assez transparent… Mais il a besoin de mots pour y croire, lui aussi.

-Monsieur… Harry. Merci.

Emu, Lory prit la main du brun et la serra fortement, se retenant presque de le prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Juste ça. Et il fallait que ce soit son professeur (Qui l'avait bien eu auparavant, en passant) qui lui apporte ce réconfort. Bien sûr, cela n'avait été que quelques phrases, mais elles avaient suffit pour l'apaiser et pour lui rendre toute sa bravoure.

-De rien, Lory, sourit-il affablement.

« Serait temps que moi aussi je fasse preuve de courage » Songea amèrement le brun alors qu'il passait une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-------------------

Après les éléments que lui avait donné Draco, Severus commençait à y voir plus clair. Si les effets de la potion se dissipait, il y avait beaucoup de chances que, dans quelques jours, tout s'estompe. Mais bon, tout cela n'était que supposition et si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'une impression de la part du jeune homme. Harry avait beaucoup d'influence sur Draco, peut-être était-il le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là. Sans que Severus ne le sache, les mots coléreux que Harry avait prononcé la veille alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool avaient chamboulé le blond plus que de raison.

-Au fait, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, monsieur Flyers ? Demanda Malfoy pendant qu'il feuilletait un ouvrage sur les potions influençant la pensée.

Le jeune étudiant jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui paraissait lire assidûment bien qu'il sache qu'il écoutait d'une oreille attentive, ce Serpentard par excellence. Il se décida tout de même à parler.

-Hem… En fait, c'était à propos de Lory mais je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul, fit simplement Marat en ouvrant à son tour un livre consacré aux potions d'influence.

-Besoin de conseils sexuels ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas que vous en ayez besoi…

-Monsieur ! Bien sûr que non ! S'écria le brun en rougissant monstrueusement.

-Alors quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez des problèmes de séduction ? Et surtout, que c'est à moi que vous vouliez vous adresser ?

Severus ricana dans son coin et puis, se sentant observer, fit semblant de toussoter.

-Non, mentit effrontément Flyers en détournant le regard.

-C'est cela, oui ! Le railla Draco.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de son élève, il continua.

-Vous n'avez qu'à patienter. Vous verrez bien…

Etonné, Marat releva la tête et observa silencieusement son professeur sûr de lui.

-Comment… ?

-Vous, Gryffondor, êtes toujours bien trop fougueux pour votre bien. Barbie vient de te donner un bon conseil… Pour une fois, ajouta Severus vicieusement.

-Arrête de me tourner en ridicule devant mes élèves ! S'énerva Draco, fulminant.

-Mais je ne dis que la vérité, se moqua Rogue, le provoquant.

-Tu fais chier, oui !

-Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte ! Tu me dois le respect !

-Dans ton cul, oui !

-Alors, ça !

Et Severus s'avança vers Draco qui eut la bonne idée de se dérober rapidement, sortant en courant de la salle des potions, tirant préalablement la langue à son parrain adoré.

-Il me le paiera, cette petite poupée !

-Heu, monsieur…, fit Marat.

-QUOI ! Beugla Severus en se retournant, l'air menaçant.

Pas du tout intimidé, Marat continua, l'air blasé.

-Pas que je veuille vous déranger, loin de là mais, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce bouquin…

--------------------

Alors que Draco continuait sa course dans les couloirs, pensant bêtement être encore coursé par Severus, il tourna vers la gauche et se précipita dans quelqu'un.

-Y a des points qui vont être retirés ! S'écria la personne juste en dessous de lui.

-Hem… Si tu veux mon avis, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Malfoy en se relevant, tendant une main secourable vers sa victime.

-Malfoy ? Fit Harry alors qu'il saisissait la main du professeur.

-Draco, le reprit-il en bougonnant.

-Tu es vite parti ce matin, continua le brun alors qu'il époussetait sa robe d'un geste léger.

Draco eut la décence de paraître gêné et ne répondit rien.

-Ben je pensais, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Tu ne m'en veux… Pas ? Demanda le blond en le regardant par en dessous.

-T'en vouloir pourquoi ? Fit suspicieusement Harry.

Bordel, il savait bien que quelque chose s'était passé !

-Tu ne te souviens pas ! Dit Malfoy en le regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

-Non, mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder…, répondit le brun en exigeant des réponses par le ton de sa voix.

-Et merde, pourquoi je ne sais pas la fermer de temps en temps ! Se lamenta le Serpentard en se frappant du plat de la main contre le front.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà, ce chapitre se termine ici !**

**Alors, comment va réagir Harry ? Est-ce que Draco va déjà lui dire ? **

**Malgré le fait que ce chapitre soit loin d'être à la hauteur, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir !**

**Gros bisousme à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

**Mayura **


	13. Chapter 13

DCFM versus Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : Rien dans ce chapitre, I'm sorry !_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

_Hello tout le monde, comment va ? Voici le chapitre 13 de DCFM Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (Punaise, ça devient une méchante habitude…) mais j'ai encore (Et oui, je suis douée pour ça) une bonne excuse à vous refourguer. Cette fois, c'est carrément l'ordi qui m'a lâché, môssieur est parti en réparation et j'ai, Dieu merci (Papa quoi…lol), un appareil éléctronique absolument formidable pour pouvoir écrire et poster ce chapitre Alors, heureux ? Non ? Taaaant pis !_

_En ce qui concerne les reviews du chapitre précédent, je vous remercie tous pour votre gentillesse et votre présence constante, c'est un réel encouragement un boost-moral absolument saisissant, alors merci !_

_Une dédicace particulière pour ma Kissy d'amour, la femme de ma vie ! (Heu, je vais me limiter avec de me faire écharper par tu-sais-qui mdr) Un merci sincère pour toi ma puce (Ca ne veut pas dire que mes autres mercis ne le sont pas, hein !) car tu es une amie incroyable, une auteur de talent et surtout, quelqu'un que j'admire et avec qui je passe de délicieux moments de bonheur La Japan avec toi, c'était le bonheur à l'état pur ! (Comme le chocolat 100 noir hu hu hu) Et j'ai hâte d'être à dimanche pour que l'on déconne encore pour une semaine paradisiaque Je t'envoie de gros bisousme parfumés verveine-menthe rien que pour toi ma choute._

_Voui, ça va, je sais que je dois la fermer et stopper mes blablas mais y a pas moyen, ça sort tout seul ! (Pas comme l'histoire… Hem)_

_Je fais également de gros ZOUB aux demoiselles qui sont toujours présentes et adorables avec l'auteur chiante que je suis : Ma ptite Loulou (Voui Vivi, c'est toi mdr), Fanny-Chan, Chibimania, Ginnii (Toujours là, je ne t'oublie pas ;) ) ainsi que booyaka87, une petite nouvelle adorable _

_Je ne vais pas citer tout le monde mais je pense à chacun, merci beaucoup, sincèrement !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture et ferme mon klaxon J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui est plus… Romantique ! (Pas fort différent des autres quoi lol)._

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture 

Chapitre 13 : Discussions, réflexions et idylle.

Harry resta quelques secondes interdit après la dernière phrase de Draco et un silence pesant et lourd de sous-entendu s'installa entre eux. L'atmosphère eut tôt fait de les travailler. Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter, le blond attendit une réaction qui tardait quelque peu. Le Gryffondor semblait réfléchir. Peut-être tentait-il de se souvenir des événements de la veille…

En vain car il reprit la parole.

-Te la fermer à propos de quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il suspiscieusement.

Draco soupira et se passa une main bien embêtée dans les cheveux.

-Ben… A propos d'hier, tenta le jeune homme piteusement.

-Ca je m'en doute ! Ironisa Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une toute autre réponse.

-Ben…, bafouilla le Serpentard en cherchant des mots… Qui ne venaient pas.

-Ben ? Tu traînes la patte, ça ne te ressemble pas, continua le brun d'un ton sournois, déjà agacé par l'attitude de Draco. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il se doutait presque de la gêne causée par l'événement. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas de réponse. Mais son caractère purement Gryffondor l'empêchait d'employer la fuite. Il fallait affronter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi ou tu m'imites ? C'est pas que ça me dérange, va juste falloir que je m'habitue, grommela le blond, passant du coq à l'âne.

-Jolie diversion. Désolé, ça ne fonctionne pas, trouve autre chose !

-Et si j'imite Mc Gonagall version matou dansant des claquettes avec des airs « coincé du cul » typique de Severus ? Fit Draco, paraissant réfléchir à la réalisation de ce projet absolument intéressant. Et surtout divertissant.

-Même pas tenté. Arrête de tourner autour du pot maintenant ! Gronda Harry, une expression agacée peinte sur son visage d'ordinaire si paisible.

-Bien… Disons que… Je t'ai un tout pitit peu sauté dessus, chuchota Draco en se tortillant, un sourire innocent fleurissant sur sa face de démon.

Harry faillit s'étrangler sur place et il devint soudainement blanc comme un linge.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Mais pas du tout ! Lui répondit le blond d'un ton indigné, comme si Harry remettait sa parole en doute. Hem.

Ri-di-cu-le.

-Et tu me le dis comme ça espèce de blond ! Soupira le brun, se passant une main exaspérée sur le visage (L'auteur elle-même subit cette tare et les insultes qui vont avec).

-Maaaais ! C'est tout de même toi qui me l'a demandé ! Dit Draco brusquement sur la défensive, adoptant l'attitude (mesquine, nous en conviendrons) d'un enfant apeuré.

-Cesse cette comédie, tu veux ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Exigea le Gryffondor, furieux mais une curiosité perceptible dans la voix.

-Quoi toi ? Fit sérieusement son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Insista Harry, songeant par la même occasion « De plus en plus con, complètement irrécupérable, faut faire quelque chose ».

-Tu m'as répondu, tiens ! Continua Draco, l'évidence soulignant cette phrase.

-Comment ça ? Le questionna le brun, ayant peur de « réellement » comprendre le sens de tout ceci.

Le rejet de la réalité sentait la fin et la prise de conscience ne va plus tarder…

-C'est clair non ? Nous avons vécu un moment tout à fait passionné dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous embrassant et nous touchant comme des bêtes en rut ! Rien de plus normal ! C'était, si je puis me permettre, absolument divin ! Conta Draco avec un air béat… Que Harry lui aurait probablement bien arraché.

Le susnommé paraissait totalement abasourdi par ces révélations. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Comment ?

Son… Premier baiser avec Draco.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, il sentit un flot d'émotions s'emparer de son corps. Les larmes qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps menaçaient de couler. Il ne voyait qu'une seule alternative s'offrant à lui.

Alors, au lieu de s'exprimer à cœur ouvert devant un Draco s'attendant à recevoir une bonne paire de claques ou un coup de pied au cul (au choix) pour avoir profité de la situation, Harry préféra détaler comme un lapin. Il avait oublié ses précédentes intentions. Mais devant le blond, il ne parvenait plus à agir rationnellement. Toute réflexion lui était impossible, il fallait qu'il soit seul.

Et il fuit.

Alors qu'une main désireuse de le retenir se refermait sur le vide et que les mots que Draco voulaient prononcer mouraient sur ses lèvres glacées.

Un soupir plus tard, il se retrouvait seul. A nouveau.

----------------------

-Lory, ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

L'adolescent en question écarquilla exagérément les yeux. Après avoir longtemps cherché Marat, celui-ci déboulait au coin d'un couloir et, sans même un bonjour ou une parole rassurante, il lui balançait cette demande décidée.

Un peu curieux, le petit blond mit de côté sa discussion sentimentale avec lui et s'empressa d'accepter. Cette requête était plus qu'étonnante vu qu'ils ne sortaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, c'était oui d'avance. Il devait probablement être inquiet. Oui. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui.

Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon…

Heureusement qu'ils avaient congé cet après-midi,cela allait considérablement faciliter les choses.

-Au fait, t'étais où ? Lui demanda Lory sur le ton de la conversation. Il poursuivit, accusateur « Je t'ai cherché partout ! ».

Marat parut un peu surpris mais la mine boudeuse de son compagnon et sa phrase si craquante eurent un effet doucereux sur lui et un sourire ravi l'éclairait déjà.

-Oh, rien de particulier. J'ai un peu aidé Malfoy et Rogue pour la recherche d'un antidote. C'était… Marrant.

Un rictus mystérieux acheva cette tirade. Lory haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Marrant ? Avec ces deux faces de croque-mort ? Quoique Malfoy…

-Mouais, justement, c'est à deux qu'ils sont terribles ! T'aurais dû voir ça, spectacle garanti, rigola-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit le blond, un petit sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

-Et toi ? Demanda Marat, curieux.

-Heu… J'ai un peu parlé avec Potter…, grogna Lory contre son gré mais peu désireux de mentir à Marat.

-Ha bon ?

Marat pensa alors à sa propre discussion avec Draco Malfoy et il rit intérieurement. Si la situation n'était pas si cocasse, il se permettrait bien de dire que Lory et lui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre pour avoir fait la même chose au même moment…

-Ouais… L'est sympa, rougit légèrement le blond, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Cette fois, Marat rigola franchement de l'embarras de son ami qui rétorquait des « Quoi ! » ou encore des « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! » outrés face à l'hilarité de son ami.

-----------------------

Draco regrettait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si franc avec Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir les mots qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Des images claires et précises les remplaçaient, naturellement. Mais il ne savait plus s'exprimer rationnellement.

Fichue potion…

Elle allait tout foutre en l'air.

Sa vie en premier. Car il était sa vie.

Autant dans ses réactions que dans ses réflexions, Draco pouvait sentir la perte de contrôle qu'il subissait. Ce qu'il ne ressentait pas avant. A l'instant même, cela le faisait plus que rager. Comment est-ce que Harry pouvait comprendre ?

Il allait le prendre pour un rustre, un pervers.

Ce qui n'est pas faux, soit dit en passant.

Draco soupira exagérément et s'assit à même le sol. Il était face au lac dont la surface miroitait doucement sous les éclats mordorés du soleil. Même la beauté de cette période automnale qu'il aimait tant ne parvenait à le rasséréner.

Il avait tellement peur.

Et si mal au cœur.

Et si Harry décidait de couper les ponts ? Si jamais il ne voulait plus le voir ?

Un frisson désagréable fit alors son chemin dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre ».

Mais cela ne suffisait pas et il le savait. Son désir pour Harry surplombait tout et c'était exactement « ça » qui était incontrôlable. Il fallait que Severus trouve rapidement une solution.

« Oui, il faut qu'il agisse vite » Songea-t-il sombrement en posant ses prunelles orageuses sur le doux paysage effeuillé.

-------------------------

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi ses pas l'avaient dirigé là, Harry s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau, contemplant de ses yeux hagards une classe complètement vide. A la réflexion, il savait pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

En premier lieu car la crainte de croiser Draco une nouvelle fois était la plus forte.

En deuxième lieu parce que c'était vraisemblablement le seul endroit où il était « à l'abri » pour réfléchir posément.

Aller dans l'appartement, il n'en était, bien sûr, pas question. Bien qu'Harry ait l'intime conviction que Draco n'y était pas. Il plongea directement la tête dans ses bras, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible.

Il était bouleversé.

Est-ce qu'il y avait réellement de quoi ? Pour Harry, oui. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Draco. Et pire, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés ?

Comment cela s'était-il terminé ?

Qu'avait-il fait, lui, exactement ?

Toutes des questions sans réponses…

Il s'en voulait également. Il s'était promis de ne pas craquer tant que le blond se trouvait dans cet état. Et il avait fallu qu'il boive. Qu'il se saoule.

A en perdre la raison.

Un goût d'amertume envahit son palais alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de se souvenir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Affronter la situation alors qu'il savait déjà que Draco ne serait pas raisonnable ?

Il ne savait plus rien. Il ne distinguait plus le juste du faux, il voulait simplement… Revenir en arrière. Le vrai Draco lui manquait même si celui-ci était sympa, évidemment. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas voir la personne qu'on aime constamment à nos trousses ?

« Ben pô moi » Songea le brun, boudeur.

Un léger bruit provenant de la porte lui fit relever la tête. Il faillit grogner un refus ou encore faire semblant que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle de classe mais la personne derrière porte semblait insister et cognait plus fort que de raison. Ne devait-il pas être à la disponibilité de ses élèves ?

Soupirant, il se recomposa rapidement un masque et énonça un « oui » agacé d'une voix claire. Une jolie brune passa la tête et lui fit un mystérieux sourire, comme si elle se doutait de tout ce qui se tramait et de ce qui perturbait Harry.

Le jeune homme en question poussa encore un long soupir et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise qui accueillait son délicieux popotin.

-Que se passe-t-il, Lavande ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient, lui signifiant par là qu'il voulait expédier cette discussion au plus vite.

Comprenant la manœuvre, elle sourit malicieusement et s'assit bien à son aise sur le bureau, l'emmerdant par pur esprit contradictoire.

-Mais rien. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, commença la jeune fille d'un ton engageant et cajoleur.

-Tout va bien. Comment se porte Ernie ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu de la circulation depuis qu'il m'a enfin lâché la grappe… Divergea Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Très mal, je jubile d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'il doit remuer quelque part dans sa propre merde, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton évasif accompagné d'un petit signe de la main ennuyé.

Harry émit un petit rire peu convaincant et Lavande se décida à continuer.

-Passons le sujet moustique nuisible. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, j'ai bien vu ta mine de chat « coucouche panier » dans le couloir. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? S'enquit la brune, inquiète et curieuse à la fois.

-Pour ne pas te mentir, rien ne va. Mais bon, je survis… Confia le Gryffondor d'un air indifférent.

-Comme d'hab quoi…

-Lav !

-Haaaa, je retrouve enfin le vrai Mister Potter ! Ecoute, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler mais sache que je suis là pour te soutenir, tu n'es pas seul, dit-elle compatissante.

-Merci Lav… Chuchota le jeune homme, sincère.

-Il faut aller de l'avant ! Prononça la brune en se levant, un sourire accompagnant sa tirade.

Elle se dirigea alors d'une démarche chaloupée vers la porte et, alors qu'elle saisissait la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-Encore une chose. Quand je te dis d'aller de l'avant, fais-le. Chipote pas dans ta merde comme ce poulpe d'Ernie, ça sert à rien et en plus, tu vaux un million de fois mieux. Si pas plus… BYE BYE ! Finit Lavande en sortant bruyamment.

La surprise passée, Harry émit un rire franc et se dit que la jeune fille était réellement rafraîchissante.

Et qu'elle avait de bonnes idées…

-------------------

Alors que le soleil éclairait de ses rayons chatoyants le beau petit coin qu'est Pré-au-Lard, deux adolescents s'y promenaient dans la bonne humeur. Ils admiraient les jolies devantures bien achalandées et bavaient devant ce qui leur faisait envie.

D'un point de vue extérieur, ils passaient une excellente après-midi, noyés sous les confiseries achetées chez le célèbre marchand Honeydukes. Tout y est de première qualité et… Bref. Je m'égare, hem…

Implicitement parlant, de bons observateurs pouvaient discerner un certain mal-être régnant entre les deux jeunes gens, les masques qu'ils portaient ainsi qu'une gêne ostensible se faisant ressentir dans l'atmosphère qu'ils avaient tout deux fabriquée de toute pièce.

Leur situation n'étant point évidente, ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin de paraître comme avant, lorsque leur amitié comptait plus que tout et qu'aucun problème ne se profilait à l'horizon. Tout avait changé. Et il fallait mettre un point final sur ce qui les empêchait d'être naturel.

-Et si on allait boire un verre ? Proposa Marat, un paquet remplit de livres d'une main et un autre contenant quelques bonbons acidulés dans l'autre.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Bonne idée ! Accepta Lory avec gratitude. Il mourait de chaud sous ce soleil de plomb.

« Etonnant pour cette saison » Songèrent-ils en même temps tout en se dirigeant vers les Trois Balais, l'établissement accueillant de Mme Rosmerta.

Après avoir longuement cherché une table vacante, ils s'installèrent en poussant chacun un petit soupir de contentement, déjà harassés par leur journée « shopping ».

Lory trifouilla dans le sac de bonbons que portait Marat et, alors qu'il se penchait tout en tendant la main, il dévia maladroitement sur le côté et effleura le brun, tombant à moitié sur lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Marat eut un sursaut de panique et il rougit furieusement, tentant d'aider Lory à se redresser le plus vite possible pour ne pas commettre de bêtise. Les joues du blond se teintèrent également d'un rose des plus mignons alors qu'il bafouillait un « merci » incrédule, n'ayant rien prémédité de cela.

Se redonnant contenance, Marat saisit le sac de bonbons et le tendit à Lory alors qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise, un air confus plaqué sur le visage. Le blond en sortit un petit singe et, le montrant à son ami avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche, il se mit à parler gauchement.

-Génial ce ouistiti en gomme, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, il saute dans la bouche, c'est marrant, répondit gentiment Marat, hélant la serveuse par après afin de commander leurs boissons.

S'armant de courage, il reprit la parole et entama une conversation plus personnelle.

-Je suis content qu'on soit ensemble… Ici, je veux dire ! Rougit le brun à nouveau alors qu'il effectuait sa première bourde, prenant conscience de sa phrase.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, sourit Lory, ne cherchant pas à se dérober.

-J'aurais cru que… Tu serais en colère… Fit timidement Marat, l'air extrêmement gêné.

-Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Demanda son compagnon d'une voix douce.

-Pour… Je ne sais pas. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était ni de ta faute ni de la mienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends encore la tête avec ça.

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit alors… Fit Marat en redressant la tête, croisant le regard surpris de Lory qui soudain ne savait plus où se mettre.

La dernière phrase du jeune homme avait imposé un silence de plomb, une tension non voulue dominant l'ambiance de leur tête-à-tête. Marat se rongeait mentalement les sangs alors que Lory cherchait une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, à sortir. Ce dernier voulait aussi trouver les mots justes, mais rien ne semblait vouloir venir. Il était à Gryffondor, non ? Ne fallait-il pas que, lui aussi, honore sa maison ? Ridicule. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Tout ce que Lory savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Marat. A n'importe quel prix. Et…

-Lory… S'il te plaît. Dis-moi quelque chose, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas t'emmerder avec mes sentiments, je me doute que tu ne dois pas les partager mais dis-moi… Je ne sais pas moi ! Quelque chose pour me décourager ! S'écria Marat, fatigué de ce qui les opposait.

-Je suis… Content, balbutia le blond, murmurant la première chose lui passant par l'esprit.

-Content ? Répéta Marat, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, un peu critique « L'a pété un plomb le ptit gars… Hé ho, c'est pas les Teletubbies ici ! ».

-Content et… Stressé, sourit Lory, se lâchant un peu en dévoilant ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment.

« Mayday mayday ! Le sol se rapproche ! »

-Ok 'Ry, va falloir que tu choisisses un peu mieux tes mots histoire que je comprenne, fit gentiment Marat, comme s'il parlait à un gosse de cinq ans désirant une glace aux mille et uns parfums.

-Ben… Moi aussi, rougit le blond en détournant le regard, gêné de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'avouer !

-Lory ! Explique-toi, merde ! Je comprends rien ! Tu parles comme un poulpe ! S'écria le brun en le regardant comme s'il venait de faire un récital de pets sur la table.

-Bordel, c'est quand même pas compliqué ! Je te dis que moi aussi !

-Mais QUOI moi aussi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, bordel d'imbécile lent à la détente ! Hurla finalement Lory en se levant, furibond.

Un silence lui répondit.

Encore ? Ouais…

Marat paraissait complètement déconnecté suite à la révélation du blond. Partit faire un petit voyage sur la lune, en fait… Lory, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire se passa une main troublée sur la bouche et regarda Marat, inquiet quant à sa réaction… Qui ne venait toujours pas.

Il se rapprocha curieusement de lui et l'appela doucement. Rien n'y faisait. Il passa alors la main devant son visage pour le réveiller de son état « plante ». Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car Marat saisit d'une rapidité fulgurante la main de son ami et il le prit violemment contre lui, enfonçant ses doigts fins dans les douces boucles d'or (Hu hu hu… Hem. Désolé).

Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, Lory rigola un peu au vu de la tête d'halluciné qu'arborait Marat et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils frissonnèrent de concert avant, pendant, après le baiser tellement la puissance de ce moment les laissait interloqués. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux d'enfin pouvoir être ensemble, de pouvoir joindre leurs bouches dans un instant purement dédié aux amoureux. Lory prit ses aises, s'assit sur les genoux du brun et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Leurs langues se mêlaient divinement, se caressaient et s'animaient dans un feu de joie intense et merveilleux.

A suivre…

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 13, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié Pour l'une des rares fois, on peut dire qu'il se termine bien, très bien même en ce qui concerne Marat et Lory !

Vous me direz « Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn c'est pas trop tôôôôôôôôôt » lol

Désolée, j'aime bien prendre mon temps

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que j'aurais droit à un gentil mot de votre part (Ou méchant, au choix mdr).

Gros bisousme à tous et à la prochaine !

Mayura


	14. Chapter 14

DFCM vs Potions

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : M comme Miam…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

_Mesdames et messieurs (Race quasi inexistantes sur ce site mais ne soyons pas partial) d'abord bonjour et merci de vous trouvez à cet instant sur cette page qui a beaucoup traîné à arriver, j'en conviens ! Bon, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire ces derniers jours, sans compter la fabuleuse visite de ma Kissy adorée (Jitem ma puche ) Mon job de vacances (Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, tout de suite monsieur) et heu… Ma paresse habituelle bien sûr lol Enfin, ce chapitre arrive enfin ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est vachement déjanté, il y a de l'humour (Nooon, c'est pas vrai ? Bah, un peu quand même…) à ma sauce, ça risque d'être navrant ainsi que quelques petites choses excitantes (J'adoreuh, ça faisait longtemps ) pour ravir le grand public (Hem) qui se trouve réuni ici et maintenant (Ouais c'est ça, à deux lecteurs à l'heure, ça risque d'être bondé…)Bon, je crois que vous avez capté l'humeur du jour, quasi euphorique (J'sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai pris mes médocs pourtant) Enfin Que du bonheur aujourd'hui (Et demain boulot aaaaargh)_

_Pour les reviews, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie tous infiniment, surtout que j'ai dû faire quelques bêtises et en oublier certaines vu que j'ai eu pas mal de gros problèmes avec mon ordi (Pour pas changer, ça fait combien de fois que je le dis franchement !) Alors, pardon à ceux que j'ai oublié, je m'en excuse bien bas ! (Sincèrement…)_

_Puisque ma choute est revenue, ce chapitre lui est (encore ) dédicacé, tant qu'à faire, autant de dédié toute la fic, ça me simplifierait vachement les choses, non ? Ha voui, un petit mot rien que pour toi… Vive les Frozen Fire ! (Meilleur groupe de tous les temps, pas la peine de faire une recherche sur internet, demandez aux auteurs personnellement pour avoir des détails quant à ce groupe qui pète du feu de Merlin ! Dixit Kissy)._

_Bon, faut que je me taise ou le chapitre ne viendra jamais alors voilà… lol_

_Bon courage pour ce chapitre (Il vous en faudra, il met les nerfs à fleur de peau lol) et surtout, profitez bien nyark nyark_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

Chapitre 14 : Solution, haussements de sourcil et salle de bain

Dans une pièce isolée, remplie de fioles, de chaudrons et d'ingrédients en tout genre, un homme contemplait la campagne fraîche et humide, l'air renfrogné. Quelques perles d'eau glissaient encore sur la vitre alors que la pluie s'était interrompue une heure auparavant.

Il n'avançait pas. Et ça le faisait rager. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il planchait sur le problème « Barbie ». N'était-il pas, de réputation, le plus illustre maître des potions de ce siècle ?

Il se sentait livré à lui-même.

« Pas étonnant, le petit brun s'amuse avec son nouveau mec et la poupée que j'ai pour filleul doit probablement déprimer dans un coin du château… » Songea Severus, bougon.

Il allait encore falloir qu'il se démerde seul.

A peine cette pensée faisait son chemin dans sa tête pleine de choses poussiéreuses que la porte claquait dans un grand bruit.

-Prof ! J'crois que j'ai un truc qui pourrait vous… S'écria Marat, enthousiaste mais rapidement interrompu par Rogue.

-Où vous croyez-vous petit sot ! Quelle impolitesse, persifla l'homme en lui jetant un œil dédaigneux, à peine touché par l'éclat de voix du Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir m'écouter ? Sourit grandement Marat, un livre énorme en main.

Rogue soupira lourdement, son attention vaguement intéressée par le « victoire ! » décorant la face du brun.

-Allez-y, puisque vous y tenez tant… Murmura Severus, une main indifférente l'encourageant (Est-ce que le mot convient ?) à poursuivre.

-J'ai un truc pour Malfoy !

-Le professeur Malfoy ! Siffla le maître des potions d'un air désapprobateur. Pourriez-vous vous exprimer plus clairement à propos de ce « truc » ?

L'air moqueur qu'arborait l'ancien professeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Marat mais il fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris les sonorités espiègles que pouvait avoir la voix de l'homme maussade.

-Voyez par vous-même ! Rigola franchement le Gryffondor en jetant littéralement l'ouvrage devant Severus qui hurlait déjà un « Hey ! Faut plus se gêner ! » devant les familiarités que se permettaient l'étudiant.

-Page 2186. Adios ! Susurra Marat avant de prendre la tangente, malicieux comme pas deux.

Severus haussa un sourcil bizarroïde pouvant se traduire par « L'a pété un câble le pauv'gosse » mais entreprit tout de même d'exercer la tâche ardue qu'était de parvenir à la page 2186…

Pendant ce temps, Marat souriait comme un dément, patientant derrière la porte, attendant la réaction escomptée.

Lorsqu'un « NOM DE MERLIN ! » retentissant péta les tympans de la moitié des élèves dans les alentours, le brun prit la poudre d'escampette, pressé de raconter la nouvelle à son Lory-chéri (Pour les intimes, s'il vous plaît…).

------------------------

Après la petite discussion que Harry avait eue avec Lavande, le jeune homme cessa de déprimer sur sa petite personne si intéressante. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de se laisser aller de la sorte, il fallait qu'il agisse comme un adulte et non comme un gamin en pleine adolescence. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face.

Fuir était loin d'être la meilleure des solutions, il le savait.

Mais c'était tellement dur d'affronter Draco à chaque instant, de le voir tous les jours, de vivre à ses côtés… Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas attendre que cela se passe, cela en allait presque de sa santé mentale.

Il suffisait juste de remettre Draco à sa place… Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Quitte à lui mentir.

Bien décidé, le cœur un peu écorché, il sortit de la salle prévue pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se dirigea d'un pas lent et brisé vers les appartements du blond.

------------------------

Draco Malfoy, de son côté, se rendait dans les cachots, soupirant constamment sur son trajet, le moral dans les chaussettes. L'air assombri qu'il portait dissuadait qui que ce soit de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, les élèves qu'il croisait n'osaient même pas le saluer.

Et il s'en moquait éperdument.

-Faaaites plaaaaace ! S'écria une voix d'ordinaire froide et moqueuse.

Reconnaissant le timbre de Severus Rogue, la personne la moins exubérante qu'il connaisse et par extension, son parrain, Draco releva la tête et haussa un sourcil tragi-comique, peinant à croire que c'était réellement son parent qui se dirigeait vers lui en courant, un bouquin d'au moins dix tonnes en main et sa robe volant derrière lui.

Il crut même entendre quelques exclamations de la part de quelques étudiants qui mataient ignoblement en-dessous de l'ample jupe noire « Rose ! Il en porte une rose ! ».

-Haaa, Draco, je te trouve enfin ! S'époumona l'homme en noir, reprenant sa respiration face à lui.

-Inutile d'hurler, je t'entends parfaitement bien ! Rétorqua le blond en glissant l'auriculaire dans son oreille, son tympan le faisait brièvement souffrir.

-Trêve de conneries, j'ai un « truc » pour toi ! Sourit grandement Rogue (Ca fait très « déjà vu » non ? ) étonnant toute l'assistance qui s'était arrêtée par curiosité, certains s'évanouissant même sous le choc.

-Un… « Truc » ! Doit vraiment se passer quelque chose pour que tu ne saches plus t'exprimer correctement, grommela le Serpentard.

Rogue soupira, exaspéré par la plante qu'il avait devant lui. Heureusement, un peu d'eau, et ça allait changer…

-Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter au lieu de bavasser sur des choses sans intérêt !

-Tu insinues que tu es sans intérêt ? Répliqua le blond, un rictus passablement moqueur apparaissant sur son visage.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il faisait une grimace mécontente tout en levant une main dangereuse pour rappeler son filleul à l'ordre. Qui n'en avait cure.

-Pour ta gouverne, je suis loin d'être inintéressant !

-Je suppose que c'est ce que Sirius ne cesse de te répéter tous les jours. Haaa, ce que l'amour peut être aveugle… Continua Draco d'une voix faussement méprisante.

-JE-T'-INTERDIS ! Cela ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et puis même, il ne dit que la vérité, j'en suis sûr ! Poursuivit Severus sur la défensive, d'un ton larmoyant.

Deuxième arrêt cardiaque de l'assistance

-Tu sais bien que je plaisante, lâcha le blond, déjà désintéressé par la plaisanterie. Je suis tout de même étonné de ne pas recevoir de baffe derrière la tête…

-Ca ne sert à rien lorsque tu es comme ça. Quoique, si tu insistes…

Et le Serpentard reçut une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne, Severus souriant narquoisement, arrachant un petit rire à Draco.

-Enfin.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin tu me fais un sourire. J'ai cru que tu étais en grève.

-Te mêle pas, grogna le blond pour la forme.

-Merde ! S'écria Rogue en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tais-toi, garnement ! Fit son parrain en se saisissant du lobe de l'oreille de son filleul favori, accessoirement le seul, le tirant perfidement.

-Mais t'as grillé un neurone ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, espèce de taré du cervelet !

-Un peu de respect pour mes vieux os !

-Pas si vieux que ça pour s'envoyer en l'air !

-Boucle-là un peu maintenant, à cause de tes sottises, j'en oublie de te dire que j'ai trouvé !

-Trouvé ? Trouvé quoi !

-Crétin blond ! A ton avis ?

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent comme des escarboucles lorsque le franc tomba.

-Tu sais… Comment me rendre mon état normal ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, peu sûr de voir enfin une fin à tous ses problèmes actuels.

-Disons que… En quelque sorte, répondit partiellement Severus, tentant d'utiliser les bons mots.

-Comment ça !

Les étudiants autour d'eux écoutaient toujours leur conversation avec intérêt, poussant quelques « Hoooo » et quelques « Haaaa » tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement des deux protagonistes.

-Décalez bande de cafards ou je vous fous en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Aboya Draco en direction des élèves qui, miraculeusement, détalèrent comme des lapins après cet éclat de voix.

-Tu disais ? Reprit obligeamment le jeune homme d'un flegme qu'on croirait presque imperturbable.

-T'as vraiment besoin qu'on te soigne, toi… Souffla Rogue alors qu'il observait d'un air douteux le Serpentard, comme s'il allait lui faire une crise de folie à la seconde.

-Ferme-là, t'es pas là pour ça justement ? Grinça ironiquement le blond.

-Comment je fais alors pour t'expliquer ? Fit Severus en roulant des yeux, un air de gamin débile plaqué sur son visage.

-Putain de bordel, tu vas arrêter de jouer et en venir au fait ! S'énerva son vis-à-vis commençant réellement à devenir susceptible de péter une durite.

-Tu sais comme j'aime m'amuser… A tes dépens, se moqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ricanant ouvertement.

-Arrête, on pourrait croire que tes paroles sont tendancieuses !

-Meuh non…

-Alors ! Rugit Draco, de plus en plus impatient (Tu m'étonnes…).

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous l'influence de cette potion ? Demanda Severus, soudainement très sérieux.

-Je crois que ça fait quatre ou cinq jours.

-Et la quantité de ce que tu as ingurgité ?

-Pas plus de deux cuillerées…

-A soupe ?

-C'est fou ce que ton interrogatoire a l'air con. Oui, à soupe, précisa tout de même le Serpentard.

-Bien… Maintenant, il faut que je calcule ! Termina Severus en se retournant dans un « swiiing » quasiment audible.

-Mais ! Tu ne m'as rien expliqué du tout ! S'écria Draco alors qu'il le voyait déjà partir.

-Tu m'ennuies avec tes bavardages inutiles ! Il faut savoir être patient dans la vie, bye !

Et Severus Rogue clôt la discussion en s'enfuyant comme un voleur, cavalant et gambadant tel Rusard dans ses grands jours, sa robe voletant et Draco pestant derrière lui.

Pivotant dans l'autre sens et râlant toujours, le blond fit face à Marat Flyers qui lui souriait gentiment, un Lory ravi accroché à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un peu jaloux par cette vision d'idylle très amoureuse (Naissante également ce qui explique le « très » mais bon, ne perturbons pas ce récit tellement intéressant) et voyant que les deux jeunes attendaient un mot de sa part, il prit agréablement la parole.

-Quoi ! Balança-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Ben… Vous êtes pas content ? Demanda Marat d'une voix déstabilisée, s'attendant visiblement à un meilleur accueil.

Fortiche pour la discussion, ce petit…

-Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi je le serais… A moins que je n'ai oublié de me réjouir pour votre récente mise en couple ? Ironisa Draco qui continua sa dramatique comédie par un « Félicitations » des plus idiot, balançant ses bras en l'air tout en levant les yeux au ciel. L'extase total.

Marat et Lory haussèrent tous deux un sourcil sceptique quant à la santé mentale de leur professeur mais ils décidèrent d'ignorer la démonstration loufoque de celui-ci. Marat se râcla la gorge.

-Je parlais de la fin de votre calvaire…

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Fit le blond en sursautant, étonné que son élève en sache bien plus que lui.

-Bien sûr, vu que c'est moi qui ai fait cette trouvaille ! Se vanta Marat d'un ton condescendant made in Dray Ze British par excellence (L'a même ses entrées chez la reine).

-Hé bien, parle ! Insista le Serpentard en le secouant légèrement sous le regard nettement sévère de Lory, déjà prêt à intervenir comme le grand protecteur qu'il était… Hem.

-En fait, il n'y a pas d'antidote connu pour la potion désinhibante. Par contre, il est possible de savoir combien de temps les effets vont encore durer, expliqua Marat , un peu conspirateur sur les bords. Lory lui lança d'ailleurs un regard admiratif du style « Ho mon choupinou d'amour, que tu es intelligent ! ».

-Je vois, c'est pour ça que Severus m'a posé toutes ces questions.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Sourit Marat, taquin.

-Tu es sûr que c'est toi qui a fait tout le boulot ? Le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il avait tout trouvé tout seul… Répondit innocemment Draco, foutant volontairement la merde. C'était bien réussi au vu de l'air indigné qu'arborait Marat la seconde suivante.

-Merci quand même… Finit par dire le blond, posant une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de son élève qui rougit de plaisir.

S'éloignant, Draco entendit plus qu'il ne vit (Forcément) le coup de coude vengeur que Lory mit dans les côtes de Marat. Les affres de la jalousie débutaient sous de bons auspices.

-----------------------

Harry sortait tout juste de la douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon claquer. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait un essuie pour se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux. Ensuite, il le ceignit autour de la taille tout en répétant mentalement le dialogue qu'il avait préparé toute l'après-midi durant devant un large miroir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement et le brun sursauta d'effroi, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette intrusion. Et à un Draco plus qu'excitant, la chemise largement ouverte sur son torse puissant, s'apprêtant probablement à prendre une douche dans une salle de bain qu'il croyait vide.

Pas de bol, ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, pas de bol… Pour Harry.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de mater d'observer rapidement cette vision de rêve avant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles de son compagnon… Manifestement déconnecté. Très déconnecté même.

« Je vais me faire bouffer tout cru » Songea simplement Harry en considérant son ami, tendu comme un arc.

Le blond cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, se remettant de la vie d'un

Harry humide à souhait qui s'offrait à lui. Il déglutit et tenta de construire une phrase correcte.

-Dé… Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, prononça faiblement Draco, ne parvenant toujours pas à quitter des yeux les formes délicieuses du Gryffondor.

Et cette petite goutte qui n'en finissait pas de rouler sur sa peau… Elle dévalait… Dévalait… Mmm… Dévalait encore et encore…

Le brun le crut sans peine mais se demanda tout de même si le blond parviendrait à quitter la pièce. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se savait et se sentait agréablement en danger. Il rougit délicatement et, prenant les quelques vêtements qu'il avait laissé là, il balbutia.

-Je… Je vais te laisser la salle de bain. J'ai fini de toute…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase car, alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre le salon,

Draco lui barra le chemin de son bras, bloquant la porte.

-Draco, commença Harry un chouïa paniqué, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je veux, murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Le brun fut pris d'un long frisson, humecta lascivement ses lèvres et le Serpentard ne se gêna plus pour agir. Il enroula brusquement ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, le collant contre son corps nerveux et posa passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les suppliques du Gryffondor y moururent alors qu'il se sentait happé de tout son être dans ce baiser fougueux.

Draco enfonça désespérément sa langue dans la bouche du brun, ne se retenant plus, désireux de se perdre au plus profond de cet instant. Il le voulait… Tellement. La résistance de Harry fut quasi inexistante, son besoin de vivre ce « premier » baiser voulu plus fort que tout.

Ils s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte passionnelle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de secours. Draco le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, continuant de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, terriblement heureux de voir son affection, son désir retourné dans une caresse si sensuelle.

Ses mains descendirent dans le dos mouillé de Harry, le faisant gémir sourdement alors qu'il flattait doucement ses flancs. Le Gryffondor, les doigts plongés dans la chevelure féline de Draco, plongea son visage dans le cou tendre et le mordilla gentiment, le suçota, lui laissant une jolie marque tournant déjà au mauve.

Le Serpentard glissa le long du corps d'Harry, parsemant sa peau de baisers voluptueux, caressant divinement le torse tendu par le plaisir, embrassant le ventre plat, coulant sa langue dans le nombril du jeune homme qui ne cessait plus d'haleter sous ce traitement.

-Dray… Dray…

Le principal concerné répondit par un « Mmm » désintéressé alors qu'il continuait à cajoler cette partie si sensible de Harry qui craignait de le voir descendre encore plus bas.

-Faut… Que t'arrêtes… Gémit le brun alors qu'il grimpait de cieux en cieux, conscient que toutes ces bonnes résolutions volaient en éclats par le simple toucher du beau Serpentard.

-Non… Non…

Draco ne voulait pas arrêter. Jamais. Il était tellement excité à cet instant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retirer cette serviette de bain ridicule et faire grimper Harry jusqu'au nirvana le plus absolu, afin qu'il ne le quitte jamais, qu'il n'ait qu'une envie… Recommencer.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était que sa démonstration suffisait amplement au brun pour qu'il reste son prisonnier pour toujours. Mais pas comme ça. Non, pas comme ça. Pas sans… Savoir.

Alors que le blond avait déjà une main sur la serviette gênante, Harry le repoussa subitement sur le côté, restant encore pantelant contre le mur, se remettant de toutes les émotions que Draco faisait naître en lui. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, ses cils recourbés contre ses joues et l'air particulièrement débraillé, à moitié nu, Harry était une pure invitation au vice. Et le Serpentard était déjà prêt à retourner à l'attaque, malgré la prise de conscience du brun.

-Stop, chuchota simplement le jeune homme, n'ouvrant pas pour autant les yeux.

Et cela suffit à Draco pour se calmer. Un peu. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour ça. Il préféra attendre. Et peut-être qu'il eut tort de patienter car, lorsque Harry rouvrit les paupières, une lueur de sentence douloureuse si lisait dans ses iris profondément verts.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Plus jamais.

_A suivre…_

**Meuh non, je ne suis pas cruelle… Un ptit peu, peut-être **

**Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre un peu**

**déjanté ! Et Harry a la fin, quelle teigne tout de même ! Non ? mdr**

**Allez, je vous laisse ici en espérant recevoir quelques petits mots**

**d'affection ou d'indignation au choix ! (Je sens que ça risque d'être la**

**deuxième possibilité, hem)**

**Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes !**

**Mayu**

PS : pour cause d'ordi de Mayu en rade totale, c'est moi, Rickiss (Kissy pour les intimes de ffnet ) qui ai publié son chapitre aujourd'hui. Aussi, s'il y avait quelques problèmes que ce soit concernant la mise en page, j'accepte toutes les réclamations ! Désolée d'avance si c'est le cas.

Je précise de plus que je n'ai pas lu ce chapitre en avant première, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Comme elle me l'a demandé, j'ai attendu qu'il soit publié pour le lire, comme vous (et croyez-moi, c'est très dur de refaire sa mise en page sans lire ce qu'elle a écrit ! Mais j'ai tenu bon ! Je suis trop gentille –ou trop bête, au choix !).


	15. Chapter 15

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : M comme Miam…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas? Une bonne paire de mois si je ne m'abuse, j'ai atrocement honte si vous voulez savoir… (A ce point là? Menteuse!) En fait, j'ai eu énormément de travail durant cette période et malheureusement, ça ne fait qu'empirer. J'espère juste pouvoir continuer cette fic en respectant un délai un peu plus convenable car ce n'est pas très sympa envers vous (Et pour moi, c'est très désagréable) que de ne publier une fois toutes les lunes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je réponds aux questions de certains en précisant que JAMAIS je n'abandonne une histoire et celle-ci se terminera un jour, personne ne restera sur sa faim (Pour le peu de lecteurs qui attendent lol).

En tout cas, un énorme merci à tout le monde, merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour vos encouragements et pour les personnes merveilleuses que je rencontre par le biais de ce site, grâve à mes fictions, à vos fictions. Merci pour tous vos petits mots qui font toujours tellement plaisir et pardon si j'ai oublié une ou deux reviews (Je crois que c'est malheureusement bien possible) auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu.

Un bisou personnel à mon adorable Kissy et oui mchoute, je publie enfin la suite, faut dire que je le disais depuis longtemps et que je me suis enfin mise aux actes! Pas mal non?mdr Ma petite choute que j'adore, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite, un peu plus sombre tout de même et que tu me feras part, comme toujours, de ta sincérité et de tes mots flambants! (Que j'aimeuh) Je t'envoie une tonne de bisousmes

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite qui s'est tant faite attendre et que vous me laisserez un petit mot à la fin pour me faire part de vos avis, positifs ou négatifs :) _

_Gros bisous à tous ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

DFCM vs Potions

Chapitre 15 : Suite et suite, déménagement et coma éthylique

Cette phrase fusa comme une bombe dans la pièce. Et le silence fut. Un silence pesant, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un silence choqué, lourd de sens. Et en même temps, un silence pénible pour le responsable. Comme pour la victime. Qui elle, restait bizarrement prostrée dans son coin, regardant son vis-à-vis d'un air totalement perdu, peu sûre d'avoir réellement entendu _ça_.

Harry restait dans la même position, contre le mur, parvenant à peine à reprendre une respiration normale après cette étreinte à couper le souffle. Et c'était bien le cas.

Draco ouvrait des yeux exorbités, sa chemise toujours aussi largement ouverte, couvant le brun d'un regard brûlant, le désirant plus que jamais.

Il crevait de mal.

Mal de se retrouver empêché de toucher cette beauté pantelante, qui serait nue si cette maudite serviette daignait enfin tomber au lieu de se raccrocher désespérément aux hanches étroites de Harry.

« J'en ferais autant » Songea distraitement Draco alors qu'il était toujours sous le charme et… En colère.

Terriblement énervé.

Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Comment pouvait-il à ce point lui faire perdre ses moyens ?

Comment, bordel de dieu, pouvait-il lui interdire ce qu'il lui avait permis une minute plus tôt ?

De quel droit ?!

Il n'en était pas question…

Il posa un regard dangereux sur le corps alangui du Gryffondor, celui-là même qui pestait mentalement contre son manque de volonté.

-Pour qui te prends-tu Potter ? Lâcha finalement Draco d'une voix rauque, ses poings se serrant convulsivement.

Harry frissonna à l'entente de cette phrase mais ne répondit pas, n'osant pas attiser plus que nécessaire ce qui semblait être une colère froide, menaçant d'exploser à chaque seconde.

-Réponds ! Gronda le blond de plus belle, se redressant brusquement par la même occasion.

Harry détourna la tête, restant profondément silencieux.

-Je crève de toi… Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? Pour mieux me repousser ? M'enfoncer dans mes désillusions ? Chuchota le Serpentard, le fixant sombrement.

-Non… Réagit enfin le brun, observant obstinément la porte comme s'il pouvait la traverser et s'enfuir au plus vite, pour échapper à cette discussion qu'il sentait houleuse.

-Non à quoi ? Non tu ne t'es pas laissé faire ? Tu n'as pas glissé ta langue dans ma bouche peut-être ? Ricana Draco, l'amertume se lisant sur ses traits.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas, je…

-Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'un petit allumeur !

-Arrête ! Je ne voulais pas te faire dû mal, je…

-Et moi, je ne te veux que du bien. Si tu en avais envie, pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ? Insista le blond, quémandant une réponse que Harry s'obstinait à taire.

Le Gryffondor soupira, le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne et surtout, qu'il soit convaincant. Il se racla la gorge et s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé, je m'en foutiste au possible.

-Bah… Ca fait quelques jours que je suis en manque, surtout depuis que j'ai plaqué David. Et puis, tu es arrivé, tu m'as sauté dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fit effrontément Harry, relevant enfin la tête vers lui, le défiant du regard.

Draco vira blanc lorsqu'il entendit cela. Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, le blond reprit usage de la parole, irrité.

-C'est qui ce type ? Grogna-t-il, une grimace de pur énervement déformant son visage lisse.

-Je te l'ai dit, un ex. Mais bon, j'ai bien envie d'aller le voir pour…

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase (Comme précédemment d'ailleurs) que Draco était déjà sur lui, empoignant durement ses épaules, le secouant comme pour le ramener à la raison.

-Tu n'iras voir personne !

-Je ferais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Rétorqua le brun tout en essayant vainement de se dégager de la poigne de fer qui l'enserrait.

-Et pourquoi lui alors que je suis là bordel ?!

-Justement, parce que c'est toi… Finit par avouer Harry d'un ton éraillé, comme dans un sanglot.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de nerf pour faire face à un Draco en pleine ébullition. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression des mains du blond se relâcher de ses épaules, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller de la sorte, il avait commis une grave erreur. Se laisser tenter par les lèvres du Serpentard, c'était se faire tester par le diable. Merlin, quel velouté… Non. Non. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, plus jamais. Mais s'il continuait à se comporter comme ça avec lui, il doutait franchement de sa résistance…

-Ecoute Harry… Depuis quelques temps… Je me rends enfin compte de certaines choses… Chuchota le blond en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux fins, se détournant du Gryffondor, s'empêchant de poser ses yeux avides sur lui afin de ne plus commettre une erreur, cette fois, irréparable.

Harry le contempla d'un air moqueur.

-Depuis quelques temps ? Ca ne fait qu'une poignée de jours tout au plus que tu es sous l'effet de cette potion de malheur !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Draco en cognant du poing le premier mur à sa portée, sa colère reprenant tout son feu.

Le brun garda le silence, attendant la suite. Qu'il lui explique alors… Au bout de quelques secondes, il ajouta :

-Que dois-je comprendre ?

Draco se retourna brièvement, laissant au Gryffondor le temps de voir un éclair désespéré briller dans ses yeux bleus. Un peu choqué, il détourna le regard et le posa sur un peignoir blanc sur le côté.

« Serait ptêtre une bonne idée de mettre ça en attendant… » Songea Harry, s'emparant rapidement du vêtement et se couvrant avec, faisant glisser sa serviette lorsque la douce étoffe fut sur ses épaules.

Le blond ne manqua pas le geste mais ne fit rien et ne préféra plus rien voir. Il ferma les yeux.

-Depuis hier, je suis un peu plus conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Je… Culpabilise. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de te désirer, de vouloir te toucher, les effets sont toujours bien présents, je ne peux rien y faire, c'est plus fort que moi…

-Ca je le sais bien… Murmura douloureusement Harry, cette phrase étant la preuve même du fait que les actes de Draco n'étaient point naturels, guidés par un feu dévorant dû à une potion créée par deux étudiants casse-couilles au possible.

Un silence s'installa encore un bout de temps et Harry reprit la parole.

-Tu… Culpabilises ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé hier. Je regrette ce que je viens de faire là maintenant.

-Je vois, fit froidement le Gryffondor.

Encore une déclaration qui faisait horriblement mal. S'il reprenait progressivement conscience de ce genre de choses, c'était bien la preuve qu'il ne le désirait pas en temps normal. Qu'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il se passait tout en ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Merlin…

-Tu comprends ? Mumura Draco.

-Parfaitement, reprit Harry d'une voix tout aussi froide.

Se détournant finalement du mur, intrigué par le ton de voix du brun, Draco fut étonné de l'expression malheureuse et haineuse de ce dernier.

-Tu n'as rien compris…

-Ho si, et même très bien Malfoy. Tu reprends conscience de ce que tu ne devrais pas faire, de ce que tu ne veux pas mais que ton corps désire à cause de cette maudite potion. En bref, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, c'est aussi bien pour moi que pour toi, tu ne culpabiliseras plus comme ça, finit par dire Harry en se drapant encore plus dans son peignoir, désireux de quitter cette salle de bain au plus vite, ne supportant plus cette conversation, cette situation.

« Je n'en reviens pas… Même le peu d'espoir que j'avais s'envole en fumée… » Songea-t-il avec horreur.

Alors qu'il arpentait déjà la pièce afin d'en sortir au plus vite, Draco le retint par le bras.

-Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Il y a un mot que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « Ne me touche plus » ?

Draco retira la poigne qu'il avait sur sa peau fraîche, électrisante et déglutit.

-C'est pour toi que je culpabilise…

-Ne m'invente pas de conneries. Je ne te crois plus de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu culpabiliserais pour moi ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! S'énerva Harry, malheureux.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser ! S'écria le blond dans un acte désespéré.

-C'est trop tard…

Et Harry sortit finalement de la pièce, laissant le Serpentard seul au milieu d'un déluge de sentiments puissants et misérables de s'être fait repoussés de la sorte.

-Je ne veux plus te blesser… Finit-il par murmurer, un tendre écho lui répondant silencieusement.

Draco ne sut combien de temps il était resté prostré dans la salle de bains, perdu au milieu de cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais voulue, tout se retournant contre lui et incapable de pouvoir résoudre l'erreur qu'il représentait. Il en voulait terriblement aux deux jeunes garçons qui l'avaient mis dans les problèmes et qui vivaient actuellement le parfait amour, se souciant peu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait les deux professeurs de Poudlard.

Malgré tout, il savait bien que leur en vouloir ne servait à rien et qu'il aurait beau se remettre en question pendant des heures à chercher une solution ne le ferait pas avancer. Qui peut aller contre un pouvoir aussi grand, agissant sur vous-mêmes ? Il perdait la tête dès que Harry se trouvait à ses côtés, complètement grisé par sa présence.

Le fait même de penser à lui le rendait fou et, jusque dans son propre esprit, il le cherchait partout alors qu'il était partout.

Draco se décidé enfin à se lever et à ouvrir la porte, un étau lui serrant l'estomac, une appréhension malvenue le prévenant qu'il n'allait probablement pas apprécier ce qu'il verrait derrière cette porte.

Malheureusement… Il s'en doutait.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et qu'il s'aventura dans le living, une montée de tristesse s'empara de lui. Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, s'empêchant de se laisser aller à pleurer.

Peu sûr, peut-être désireux de se rassurer et que cela ne s'était pas produit, il courut jusqu'à la chambre et regarda dans le placard.

Non.

Non.

Une larme coula, malgré lui.

Harry était parti.

Lavande était devant les fourneaux, un joli petit tablier fleuri ceignant sa taille et une délicate odeur d'aigre-doux se baladant dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle entendit son tableau annoncer Harry Potter devant sa porte.

Intriguée car il ne lui rendait que de très rares visites dans son intérieur, elle demanda au tableau de lui ouvrir et partit l'accueillir dans le hall.

-Harry ! Que me vaut le plais… Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine désemparée de son ami, les traits fatigués et le teint blême et surtout… Ses bagages.

-Je t'expliquerais… Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé la dernière fois s'il te plaît ? Le temps que mon appartement soit refait ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton las.

-Bien entendu, quelle question. Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Mais rentre, je finis de faire à manger et je nous sers un bon poulet, ça te dit ? Essaya Lavande d'un ton enjoué, lui adressant un large sourire.

Harry lui répondit faiblement, ajoutant un « Bien sûr que ça me va, ma puce », la suivant dans la cuisine où elle finissait de s'affairer. Pendant ce temps, le brun fouillait dans ses armoires afin de trouver de quoi mettre les couverts, assiettes et verres pour aider la jeune fille.

Lorsque tout fût fait, ils s'installèrent devant un bon repas et Lavande attendit que Harry ait le courage de se lancer.

-C'est vraiment délicieux, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu es toujours un aussi bon cordon-bleu.

-Merci, tu es gentil. Allez, explique à tata, j'en peux plus d'attendre moi !

-Hm…

-Ca s'est mal passé avec Draco ? Tu as eu un problème ? Ecoute… Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de rester auprès de lui alors qu'il est sous l'influence de cette potion.

-Mais… !

-Je sais bien que tu préfères être à ses côtés, je n'en doute pas un instant mon cher.

Harry piqua un fard à l'entente de cette phrase mais n'ajouta rien, attendant que Lavande continue.

-Seulement, tu t'es très vite rendu compte que tu n'étais pas de la meilleure compagnie pour lui. Comment veux-tu que tout s'arrange si vous vivez ensemble ? Tu dois sûrement être le truc le plus motivant pour cette potion…

Harry rigola légèrement, s'étouffant avec un bout de poulet, remerciant d'un signe de tête Lavande qui lui tendait un verre pour mieux faire passer sa quinte.

-Dis-moi… Que s'est-il passé ? Bien que je m'en doute… Ajouta la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Disons que… Il m'a encore joué le grand numéro alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, avoua Harry, les joues roses. Et on a fini par se disputer…

-Tiens tiens… D'après tes joues, ça avait l'air pourtant bien parti, non ? Fit Lavande sournoisement.

-Mouais peut-être, grommela le brun. Cela n'empêche que ce n'est pas lui et tu le sais très bien. Me faut pas d'un mec qui me saute dessus grâce à une potion, bonjour l'estime de soi.

Lavande rit de bon cœur à l'entente de cette phrase et fit sadiquement :

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu commode comme moyen, profiter de Draco comme d'une fille facile…

-Je t'en prie, ça n'arrête pas de me torturer…

-Je sais bien Harry. Tu n'auras le cœur net que lorsqu'il ne sera plus sous l'influence de ce machin alors je te conseille d'être patient.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il reviendra un jour à la normale ? Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il était un peu plus conscient de ses actes et qu'il les regrettait, tu te rends compte ??? J'en peux plus ! Je vais finir par péter un câble ! Hurla le Gryffondor, épuisé par le condensé des événements.

-Je t'en prie mon chou, calme-toi, murmura tendrement Lavande en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras tendu.

-J'en peux plus… Chuchota-t-il en passant inlassablement ses mains contre ses yeux, les frottant de peur de se laisser aller.

-Je sais bien… Mais il faut être courageux. Il le faut, absolument. Et si tu dois rester ici le temps que tout se calme et bien, reste. Je suis certaine qu'on trouvera un antidote pour Draco et que ton cœur sera apaisé une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne te garantis pas qu'il t'aimera et te désirera lorsqu'il retrouvera son comportement normal, je suis persuadée que même lui ne le sait pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Evidemment. Il doit t'aimer terriblement à l'heure actuelle et sûrement beaucoup souffrir de ton départ. Je ne peux pas te rassurer sur l'avenir mon chou, tu le sais. Si cette séparation t'est nécessaire, dis-toi qu'elle l'est également pour Draco. Je pense qu'il a également besoin de se détacher physiquement de toi, c'est une aubaine pour lui que de t'avoir si près à plein temps.

-Oui, peut-être…

-Mais dès que tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

Et Lavande conclut par un sourire, affichant par là qu'elle croyait tout de même en un avenir heureux entre eux, qu'elle l'espérait du moins. Un avenir dont Harry avait besoin de garder espoir. Eperdument besoin pour pouvoir rester ici et attendre que tout s'apaise autour de lui.

Severus Rogue s'avançait d'un pas énergique dans les couloirs, se dirigeant progressivement vers les appartements de Draco Malfoy. Il tentait vainement de se débarrasser d'un petit sourire qui ne cessait de revenir fleurir ses lèvres, un sourire de contentement et d'auto-satisfaction.

Enfin… Il avait du tangible.

Regardant précautionneusement à droite et à gauche, il se permit de faire un petit bond en faisant claquer ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, un sourire énorme (et à faire peur) ornant son visage.

Ensuite, il se permit de demander au tableau d'annoncer le grand, le beau, l'intelligent, le magnifique « Severus ZE best ».

Le tableau haussa un sourcil mais fit tout de même ce que le fou lui disait. « Ferait mieux de se regarder dans un glace le narcissique » songea le tableau tout en accomplissant son travail.

Mais son maître ne répondait pas.

La jeune fille du tableau retourna parler à Severus Rogue et dit que son maître ne répondait pas.

-Comment ça, il ne répond pas ? S'énerva l'homme en noir, tapant du pied.

-Ben, il est allongé dans le living, il a le regard un peu vitreux et une bouteille de whisky pas loin. Vous avez une idée de skispass ou je vous fais un dessin ?

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux (Comme le grand méchant loup) et ordonna au tableau de le laisser pénétrer chez Draco. Elle le laissa obligeamment faire, le laissant se précipiter à l'intérieur afin de découvrir le corps amorphe du blond, les yeux effectivement vitreux et probablement une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang.

-Mais que se passe-t-il bordel de Merlin ? Rugit Severus en secouant Draco afin de le sortir de sa léthargie.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il s'excusa mentalement auprès du blond et le gifla vigoureusement.

Aucune réaction…

-Draco… Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi mon petit !

De plus en plus inquiet, Rogue le prit par les aisselles et l'allongea sur le divan. La mine atrocement détruite, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le désastre qu'avait causé cette potion. Regardant autour de lui, il hurla après Potter qui, bordel de Merlin, aurait tout de même pu faire attention à son filleul chéri et adoré parmi tous.

Au bout de quelques cris, il finit par se dire qu'il était probablement absent…

…Ou parti.

Les pièces étaient anormalement vides.

Et Severus comprit la détresse de Draco Malfoy.

Qu'il était abandonné. Et que Potter, peut-être, ne reviendrait jamais.

-Draco, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !!!

**_A suivre..._**

**_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 15, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ! _**

**_Merci beaucoup d'être resté jusqu'ici, merci à tous :) _**

_**Mayura **_


	16. Chapter 16

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : M comme Miam…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

Hello tout le monde! Ravi de vous retrouver après cette TRES longue année de boulot pour moi mais je suis trop heureuse de cette réussite (J'avoue que la prochaine, et dernière, me fait plus que paniquer mais bon, vive les vacances ) Alors pour ma réussite et le temps que j'ai en ce moment, voici ce chapitre 16 et enfin un avancement dans l'histoire! En ce qui concerne les déclarations de meurtre et autres, veuillez m'épargner lol

En tout cas, je sens enfin la fin approcher dans cette histoire bien que je n'ai pas de nombres de chapitres précis dans cette histoire mais si je m'arrête à 20, je crois que ce serait parfait Peut-être avant qui sait. En tout cas, je suis tellement heureuse de poster ce chapitre, ça me fait un bien fait fou de faire ce come-back. J'espère pouvoir rester encore un bon bout de temps et ne plus publier tous les 15 de l'an…

Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes fidèles, ceux que je retrouve à chaque fois et qui m'encouragent toujours un peu plus à continuer, cela fait tellement plaisir! Et surtout, merci d'apprécier ce que j'écris...

Encore un dédicace toute particulière à ma Kissy avec qui j'ai passé des vacances absolument merveilleuse en Suisse, merci pour tous ces délires ensemble ma pucinette que j'adore, merci d'être toujours là et merci pour tous ces moments délicieux que nous avons partagé ensemble, vive les montagnes, les FF et ton talent que j'admire par-dessus tout. Je t'envoie mille bisousmes et ce chapitre, qui s'est bien fait attendre… lol

Alors voilà, ç'en est fini de mon bavardage habituel, je vous laisse au chapitre 16 et vous promets que je serai plus rapide pour le 17 vu que j'aurai plus de temps pour moi durant ces vacances. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

_Gros bisous à tous ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

DFCM vs Potions

Chapitre 16 : Belle au bois dormant, désespoir et vase brisé

Le silence…

Un silence lourd… Insupportable.

« C'est de ma faute »

Déglutit.

Serre les poings.

« C'est de ma faute ! »

Le poing serré veut cogner le mur.

S'arrête avant.

La main tombe.

Les doigts, encore crispés.

Draco n'était pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il aurait été invraisemblable de le placer au milieu des étudiants.

A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans la chambre 1021 se tenait Harry Potter, prostré près du lit d'un Draco Malfoy à l'air paisible, endormi depuis de longues heures.

Sa respiration calme devenait pénible pour Harry.

Un calvaire, même.

S'il avait su… Il entendait encore les paroles haineuses de Severus, hurlant derrière la porte de l'appartement de Lavande.

« Espèce de triple con ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! L'abandonner ! Il avait tellement besoin de toi ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais sale petit Gryffondor de mes deux, jamais tu m'entends ! »

Harry était sorti, complètement paniqué par l'accès de colère de Rogue. Abasourdi. Choqué. S'attendant au pire.

Et il avait couru jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Fou d'inquiétude.

Lui et ce silence pesant…

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait.

« Réveille-toi… »

« Me laisse pas… »

« Je t'en prie… »

« …Pardonne-moi. »

Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. La culpabilité le prenait à la gorge, comme deux mains puissantes, accusantes, l'étreignant vicieusement, ne desserrant jamais leur poigne.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, tout dépendait de Draco.

Il se sentait impuissant. Impuissant comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

En sachant ce qui allait se produire, aurait-il cédé à la tentation que représente Draco ?

Se serait-il abandonné entre ses bras ?

Aurait-il laissé ses lèvres goûter les siennes ?

Aurait-il laissé ses mains parcourir son corps ?

Y aurait-il laissé… Son cœur ?

Probablement.

Il aurait sans doute préféré exploser son cœur en mille morceaux, le laisser saigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte plutôt que d'avoir à endurer ça.

Plutôt que de craindre pour sa vie… Il aurait volontiers donné son cœur, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien en advenir.

Peu importe…

« Ouvre les yeux… »

Et Harry ferma les siens, le visage trempé de larmes.

--------------------------

Pénétrant dans la chambre 1021, un petit bouquet de fleurs à la main, Severus poussa un profond soupir.

Il en voulait toujours énormément à Harry Potter mais il regrettait son accès de colère de la veille. Sous le voile de la panique, ses réactions étaient bien exagérées… Et voir combien le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son petit blond l'étonnait et le rassurait énormément. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas en de si mauvaises mains…

Apparemment, l'état de Draco l'avait tout autant, sinon plus, secoué à en perdre la raison. Le découvrir à genoux près du lit du Serpentard, le visage endormi et livide contre la main de celui-ci était une image qui lui retournait le cœur.

C'est vrai que c'était de sa faute. Mais en même temps, c'était également cette de Draco. Et l'avenir est loin d'être prévisible.

Il s'approcha doucement des deux corps endormis et passa quelques secondes à examiner leurs visages. L'un paisible et pris par un sommeil profond, l'autre un peu agité, les sourcils froncés, semblant vivre un rêve pénible.

Ensuite, Severus remplit un vase d'eau fraîche dans la pièce attenante et déposa les fleurs sur la table de chevet.

A cet instant, le brun ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre difficilement. Il avait le visage un peu bouffi et les yeux gonflés. Apercevant Severus, il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Pardon… Lâcha Harry dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Severus ne répondit pas, l'observant d'une expression totalement neutre.

-Pardon, réitéra-t-il, je suis tellement désolé… » Prononça le brun, la voix enrouée, cassée par les larmes qui menaçaient d'affluer à nouveau.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser… Mais je ne le ferai pas, bien entendu. J'admets que je n'aurai pas dû te hurler dessus.

-Cela ressemble tout de même à des excuses…

-Prends ça comme tu veux, fit Severus en haussant les épaules.

-Je comprends tout de même. A votre place, j'en aurai fait autant.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête comme pour approuver et posa des yeux tristes sur Draco.

-Tu es resté toute la nuit ?

-Oui, souffla Harry, les yeux rivés sur le visage impassible du blond.

Le médecin lui avait bien dit de rentrer chez lui et que cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre accroché à son lit mais il en avait été incapable. Il refusait de quitter son chevet.

Il se devait d'être près de lui, d'endurer la vision de son état et surtout, de ne plus l'abandonner comme il avait pu le faire. Pour la simple et unique raison d'avoir voulu se protéger… Se protéger de ses assauts… Pour préserver ses sentiments.

Quel égoïsme.

Alors que Harry s'enfonçait dans de sombres pensées, Severus repensait à tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis qu'il avait découvert Draco dans son appartement. Après s'être assuré de l'état stable de son filleul, il était reparti prévenir Dumbledore de la situation et ensuite se consoler entre les bras tendres de son cher Sirius.

Il avait accueilli avec douceur, n'avait même pas cherché à lui poser des questions. Il attendait juste qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à lui. Quel homme merveilleux…

Enfin, il était revenu à Sainte Mangouste aux premières lueurs de l'aube. L'inquiétude pouvait être telle une morsure de serpent, accaparant tout son corps, petit à petit.

Tout le monde n'attendait que le réveil de Draco. Mais l'attente et l'espoir ne font pas forcément bon ménage et les quelques heures semblaient se transformer en jours, peut-être même en mois. Seulement quelques heures… Et tellement d'interrogations.

De toute façon, quelles que pouvaient être les potions, les incantations, tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le ramener « à la vie », rien de tout cela ne peut forcer la volonté d'un homme qui a le désir profond de s'endormir pour l'éternité.

Et un baiser ne pourrait rien y faire…

La journée durant, quelques visites s'étaient succédées. Dumbledore et Lavande avaient été les premiers à venir, apportant un peu de courage et de réconfort à Harry. Ensuite était venu Sirius. Severus avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'élancer dans ses bras et s'accrocher à lui comme un koala… Il avait laissé la place à Harry hem… (Saleté de Gryffondor groumph).

Sirius n'était pas particulièrement venu pour Draco, plus pour son homme et son adorable petit bout qui devait, comme il le supposait bien justement, désespéré dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait pris Harry de force pour qu'il sorte un peu de cette chambre, un petit tour qui ne lui avait pas fait de tort.

Finalement, Ron et Hermione était venu en tant que soutien, Ron étant étonnamment sérieux considérant la situation. Aucune blague vaseuse n'avait tenté de franchir ses lèvres, juste une main sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'Hermione analysait la situation aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, un doigt pensif posé sur son menton.

En passant, même Marat et Lory (qui, par le bouche à oreille, avaient entendu dire que leur professeur avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital pour cause d'une diarrhée carabinée…) sont venus prendre des nouvelles de Draco, inquiets de l'intensité de cette hum… crise.

Malgré toutes ces personnes pleines de bonnes intentions (Supposons-le), le stress était palpable. Aucune marque d'affection ou d'encouragement, quelle qu'elle soit, ne parvenait à remonter le moral du Gryffondor comme du Serpentard.

Ils ne voulaient pas discuter avec les autres.

Ni même entre eux.

Ils attendaient.

Patiemment.

Impatiemment.

Seuls dans leur angoisse.

Quand allait-il se réveiller ?

Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

… Jamais ?

La culpabilité qui rongeait Harry augmentait à chaque seconde écoulée. Et il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire si ce n'était attendre.

Les médicomages semblaient tout de même positifs quant à un réveil proche mais ne préféraient pas se prononcer, le laissant un noir total.

Un noir qui l'engourdissait et l'abandonnait, livré à lui-même.

---------------------------

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance si ce n'était Draco Malfoy. Harry refusait de quitter son chevet, avait fait des pieds et des mains afin d'obtenir ce droit auprès du service hospitalier et ressemblait plus que jamais à un sous-alimenté.

Sa vie, il l'avait reléguée au second plan. Il se nourrissait à peine, était sujet à de nombreuses insomnies et avait un teint cadavérique. Une fois seulement, il était retourné à Poudlard pour expliquer à Dumbledore qu'il ne reprendrait pas les cours et que c'était pour une période indéterminée. Le directeur avait fait preuve d'une grande compréhension après avoir gardé un silence empreint d'une intense réflexion, rien d'étonnant.

Il avait déjà déniché deux remplaçants pour Draco et Harry, le temps que chaque chose se remette à sa place.

Rassuré sur ce point, Harry était retourné à l'hôpital pour ne plus le quitter.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et pourtant, Harry avait l'horrible sensation que cela durait depuis des mois.

Voir ce beau visage plongé dans un sommeil paraissant éternel lui lacérait le cœur.

-La potion n'agit probablement plus… Souffla un jour un Severus laconique, passant une compresse fraîche sur le visage du bel endormi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Bredouilla Harry, intrigué.

-Le jour où j'ai découvert Draco dans son appartement, j'en savais beaucoup plus sur la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée et que vos deux stupides lionceaux avaient bidouillé. Je savais exactement quand les effets se dissiperaient.

-Il n'y a donc aucun antidote ?

-A ma connaissance, non. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. On pourrait appeler cela une potion temporaire. En fonction de la quantité ingurgitée, sa durée dépend. Vu que Draco avait avalé deux bonnes cuillerées, cela devait durer deux grosses semaines.

-Ha... Pensez-vous que son comportement ait… Entièrement été influencé par cette potion ? Hasarda un Harry hésitant, cible d'une anxiété grandissante.

-En majeure partie, oui. Mais Potter, vous ne devez pas vous inventer des histoires. Quoiqu'il arrive, Barb… Heu… Draco reste Draco (Toussota-t-il). Je ne veux rien vous faire croire non plus, étant moi-même incertain en ce qui concerne cette invention mais elle aurait également pu exacerber son caractère introverti et lui donner suffisamment de courage pour exprimer les gestes qu'il a pu avoir durant cette période. A votre égard comme à l'égard des autres.

« Moi par exemple » Songea Severus, riant sous cape.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, tout de même ébranlé par les suggestions du professeur Rogue.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions de toute façon. Et ce n'est que s'il se réveille que vous aurez des réponses. Je veux croire qu'il se réveillera… Supplia doucement le professeur.

Un peu perdu, Harry hocha lentement la tête, plongé dans des pensées houleuses.

---------------------

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent à nouveau, longs et pénibles. Severus et Harry avaient tissé des liens d'amitié « polie » qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possibles bien qu'ils éprouvaient déjà un certain respect l'un pour l'autre, toutefois bien caché derrière une rancœur réciproque.

Un vendredi ensoleillé, alors que Severus était parti à la cueillette des marguerites (En fait, il devait donner cours au cinquième année) et que les oiseaux gazouillaient derrière la fenêtre de l'hôpital, Harry désespérait de voir jamais Draco ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais essayé de le secouer, de le gifler ni même de l'embrasser comme dans les contes pour enfants auxquels on aimerait tant croire parfois…

Bien que les trois options ci-dessus l'aient déjà bien tenté plusieurs fois, on ne sait jamais…

A quoi bon… Il n'était plus un enfant. Encore moins un prince.

Juste un pauvre type qui avait fait souffrir la personne qu'il aimait au point qu'elle boive à en perdre la raison.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se casser la tête, retournant son monde et ses souvenirs avec des « Si… » comme on ne devrait jamais le faire.

Dégoûté de lui-même… Mais aurait-il vraiment dû agir différemment ?

Profiter de la situation et de Draco par la même occasion sans savoir s'il était en adéquation à ses actes ?

Y laisser peut-être son âme… Certainement son cœur.

A force de se poser des questions du matin jusqu'au soir, du soir au matin, il sombrait tout doucement dans la folie.

Maintenant, c'était plus que vital.

Draco DEVAIT se réveiller.

Ou c'était lui qui allait tomber dans un sommeil sans fin.

Il fallait égayer cette chambre… C'est ce que Harry se disait tout en contemplant ce qu'il se passait à travers la fenêtre, le monde extérieur continuant toujours. Draco ou pas.

Pourquoi ne pas aller lui acheter des fleurs ?

Il décida donc de franchir, enfin, la porte de la chambre 1021.

Un porte comme tant d'autres.

------------------------

Après un bon bol d'air et de retour avec un bouquet de tulipes blanches, Harry poussa la porte qu'il détestait le plus.

Franchissant les quelques mètres le séparant de la salle de bain attenante, il remplit un vase que les infirmières lui avaient gentiment prêté. Il soupira et contempla le résultat d'un œil morne.

C'était déjà ça…

Saisissant le vase, il sortit et se dirigea vers le lit.

Inoccupé.

Soudain pris de panique, ses yeux, comme des fous, firent d'abord le tour de la pièce, scrutant le moindre détail-clé pouvant le conduire à Draco ou, avec option, à son kidnappeur.

Et il lâcha le vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

-D… Dr… Draco ? Souffla faiblement le brun, ébahi par la vision d'un Malfoy apparemment très faible, se retenant avec le maximum de distinction dont il était capable au mur le plus proche.

-Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Lui balança le blond d'un ton glacial.

Harry recula d'un pas, une lueur d'incompréhension perçant dans son regard. Le voir debout l'avait mis dans une joie telle que cet accès de froideur ne faisait que l'étonner.

-Comment ça… ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Sors.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'écria Harry, complètement choqué par la situation.

-TIRE-TOI !

_**A suivre...**_

_**Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Je voulais absolument m'arrêter ici, disons que cela ressemble à la fin d'une époque, vous ne trouvez pas ? Z'inquiétez pas pour la suite, je travaille déjà dessus. **_

_**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, si l'envie vous prend, laissez-moi un petit mot et je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! Gros bisousmes à tous !**_

_**Mayura**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Genre : Opgepast Slash ! (trad : ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH )_

_Pairing : Un Drarry, bien évidemment…_

_Rating : M comme Miam…_

_Disclaimer : Il est malheureusement obligatoire de préciser que les charmants jeunes hommes présents dans mon histoire (et personnages accessoires lol) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la direction de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K. Rowling_

Bonjour à tous! Alors voilà, je pense qu'il est temps de m'expliquer par rapport à cette très longue absence de deux ans. Je suis tout à fait consciente d'en avoir déçu plus d'un mais il m'aurait été difficile de faire autrement.

J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, quelques coups durs et surtout eu le besoin de me retrouver personnellement. Je ne compte pas en dévoiler plus (c'est pas S.O.S. amitié ici lol) mais je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes ayant attendu la suite de cette fiction qui, comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup d'entre vous, aura une fin.

Alors, un énorme merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension, un merci pour tous les mots adorables que j'ai pu recevoir et même certaines plaintes assez cocasses :p

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous saurez vous y retrouver par rapport à ce qui s'est passé précédemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, pour me faire part de vos impressions!

Un gros bisou à ma Kissy qui m'a toujours encouragée et qui, grâce à ses lectures de Destination Ailleurs (fic postée sous son nom de plume Rickiss) m'a redonné l'envie de me précipiter sur DCFM pour poster ce chapitre hihi

_Gros bisous à tous ! _

DFCM vs Potions

Chapitre 17 : Rancœur, discussions et confrontation. 

Draco Malfoy se laissa glisser contre le mur alors que la porte de la chambre 1021 venait de claquer sur un Gryffondor paniqué et éperdu de colère. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en passant une main lasse dans sa fine tignasse.

Le réveil avait été plus que brutal.

Alors qu'il ouvrait pour la première fois les yeux depuis plus d'une semaine dans cette pièce immaculée, Draco ressentait déjà cet horrible étau au cœur qui l'avait poussé à boire comme un ivrogne en manque.

La haine l'avait pris de court.

Une haine viscérale.

Bien plus dirigée vers lui-même qu'envers qui que ce soit.

Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte ?

Laisser tomber si aisément les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement érigées au fil des années ?

Les souvenirs avaient brutalement afflué, plus douloureux les uns que les autres et, à chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il revoyait chaque scène avec Potter.

Des démonstrations qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire.

De la vulgarité.

De la violence.

De l'obscénité.

Il avait bondi plus d'une fois sur Harry… Et il entendait encore ses protestations.

Entre certains « arrête » ou encore « stop », des gestes qui le repoussaient et des regards perdus, implorants, Draco venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était totalement mis à nu devant l'école, les élèves, les autres professeurs. Devant Potter.

Potter.

-« Harry… ».

Harry qui avait murmuré un furieux « je le savais » avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Harry qu'il avait probablement perdu à jamais par son comportement antérieur.

Et présent…

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, ces dernières tremblant légèrement.

Perdu…

Avait-il jamais eu une chance avec cet homme ?

Bien sûr, durant cette période qu'il considérait dès à présent comme honteuse, la plus honteuse de sa vie, il s'était souvenu de tout.

Si auparavant le mot « prometteur » semblait plus ou moins exact, il ne l'était certainement plus à l'heure qu'il est. Il avait tout foiré. Il n'aurait jamais dû concocter cette potion de malheur.

Porter chance…

Pff…

Comme quoi, forcer la chance n'a su qu'apporter le contraire.

Après une heure de prises de tête qui n'avaient de cesse, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Severus échevelé.

Alors qu'il s'approchait à pas rapides du lit, le professeur maintenant son ample robe des deux mains comme une mariée pressée d'arriver à l'autel, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire « hop hop hop » dans ses pensées à chaque petit bond rapide de l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.

-« Tu es réveillé ! Potter m'a prévenu ! »

-« Perspicace », grogna le blond en détournant la tête, sous le nom du Gryffondor.

Severus, bien que tenté de lui mettre une bonne petite claque derrière la tête (une semaine sans lui asséner sa tape habituelle était on ne peut plus en manque), retrouva son filleul tel qu'il était et ne se retint pas de lui faire remarquer.

-« T'as pas changé à ce que je vois », fit sarcastiquement Severus.

Un peu déçu et heureux malgré lui, le maître des potions étouffa son envie de le serrer contre lui et se contenta d'un mince sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

-« Heureux de te revoir ».

-« Moi aussi », lâcha simplement le blond, sans un sourire, les traits figés.

-« On ne dirait pas… », fit remarquer son vis-à-vis, le coin gauche de sa bouche s'étirant en grimace agacée.

-« Pourtant, c'est le cas », se referma le blond.

-« Ca s'est mal passé avec Potter ? En même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était une perte mais… C'est tout comme », ajouta tranquillement Severus, l'air de rien.

Notant l'air encore plus grognon du jeune homme, Rogue se reprit.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? ».

-« Pas envie d'en parler », grogna un Draco mécontent.

-« Raconte », insista l'homme aux cheveux gr… Ha non, lustrés ce matin.

-« Non ».

-« Me force pas à te tirer les vers du nez », menaça-t-il.

-« Je… »

-« Sujet – verbe – complément … », fit Rogue en roulant des yeux.

*Regard noir*

-« Je lui ai dit de se tirer », murmura Draco, évitant le regard de son parrain, sachant suffisamment bien quelle réaction il allait obtenir en retour.

-« Pour ma part, je lui aurai dit de « me » tirer mais bon… Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs », s'amusa Severus.

-« Parrain ! », s'exclama un blond choqué. Pas du tout la réaction escomptée finalement…

-« Quoi ? Fais pas comme si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, va… »

Draco poussa un profond soupir se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même, une main passant à nouveau sur son visage, un nouveau tic, probablement…

-« Ne me confonds pas avec l'être tordu que j'étais il y a quelques jours… », soupira Draco, un peu dégoûté de lui-même, les souvenirs affluant.

-« Tu m'excuseras mais pas besoin d'être tordu pour avoir envie de s'envoyer en l'air… », fit remarquer Rogue en examinant ses ongles, l'air de pas y toucher.

-« A ce que je vois, tout se passe à merveille avec Médor », rétorqua vicieusement le Serpentard, désireux de s'offrir une petite vengeance.

-« Draco ».

Le ton froid de son parrain le remit un tantinet à sa place. Pas question de dire un seul mot sur Sirius alias Lassie dans ses grands jours.

-« Ok, ok », capitula le blond.

-« Je suppose qu'après ta fameuse tirade, le survivant a pris ses cliques et ses claques ? ».

-« Tu supposes bien », grommela Draco. « Il a ajouté avant de sortir qu'il avait bien fait de me repousser. Et aussi que j'étais un sale con ».

-« Tu m'étonnes. C'est qu'il trouve parfois les mots justes le petit Griffy », ajouta Severus, vexant à son tour son filleul.

Draco se détourna, sans même s'insurger contre les reproches masqués de son parrain. Il soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre, espérant peut-être apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une tignasse furibonde.

Mais pas l'ombre d'un lion ne s'éloignait à grands pas…

-« Juste une chose Draco… ».

-« … Moui ? ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as demandé de s'en aller de cette manière ? », s'enquit le maître des potions, intrigué par tout ce remue-ménage.

Celui-ci s'imaginait que les « retrouvailles » seraient plus que passionnées, mêlées d'aveux et de promesses éternelles, de temps perdu et d'amour fou.

Non. Cela c'était terminé par un bête « tire-toi » et voilà, qu'on n'en parle plus.

Idiot de filleul…

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait parrain… Je suis vraiment trop con parfois ».

-« Pas parfois, tout le temps », corrigea Severus. « Et je te prierais de me répondre clairement parce que, franchement, tu te fais passer pour un idiot. On ne saute pas sur quelqu'un pour lui demander de dégager la seconde d'après ».

-« Hum, vu les circonstances, je crois que tu édulcores certains faits à ta convenance », souleva Draco en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

-« Ca n'explique en rien ce revirement de situation. Tu es attiré par lui. Je le sais. Ne le nie pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fous en l'air toutes tes chances ? ».

-« Quelles chances ? », ricana le blond. « Tu crois franchement qu'après l'avoir acculé sous mes obscénités incessantes, ces situations dans lesquelles je le mettais, la façon dont je le touchais alors qu'il n'était pas d'accord, je puisse me permettre de croire que j'ai une quelconque chance avec lui ? Bon sang, j'ai failli le violer alors qu'il avait bu ! Il m'a même dit de ne plus jamais le toucher… », s'effondra Draco après ce flot de paroles.

Severus restait prostré devant tous ces sentiments emmêlés, il ne savait que faire pour le réconforter. Evidemment, il était loin d'être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au sein de l'appartement de son filleul et s'il s'était effectivement comporté de la sorte, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-« Après ce que tu viens de m'avouer, au lieu de lui demander aussi aimablement de se « tirer », je pense que un « désolé » et encore, à plat ventre, aurait été de mise », fit claquer Severus d'une voix froide.

Draco releva la tête vers son parrain et lui rétorqua sa réponse avec hargne.

-« J'en ai honte à mourir ! Je n'oserais plus jamais m'adresser à lui ! ».

-« Assume tes erreurs, même sous l'emprise de cette potion, les faits sont là. C'est ma façon à moi de t'encourager Draco », fit plus doucement Severus en s'approchant de Draco, lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules.

-« Va t'excuser », ajouta-t-il. « Tu as vraiment dû le blesser bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… ».

--------------------------------

C'est un Harry furibond qui déboula dans les appartements de Lavande, ceux-ci étant inoccupés par la maîtresse de maison.

Il se dirigea directement vers le bar et se servit un whisky pur feu, le verre reflétant un visage empreint de détresse et de rage trop longtemps contenues.

Harry était ravagé par la tristesse et la colère qui ne cessaient de l'électriser, emplissant ses veines, son cœur.

Comme quoi, il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Tout ce qui s'était passé était faux.

Le fait que Draco puisse être attiré par lui n'était donc finalement qu'une vaste blague. Celle-ci avait si bien rempli son rôle par le biais de cette potion…

Il s'assit à même le sol, le haut de son corps reposant contre le mur, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffons abandonnée par une petite fille négligente.

Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

« Peut-être pas Ernie… Hem… », songea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la salle de bain ne révélait donc que la vérité.

Que Draco éprouvait des regrets.

D'immenses regrets après l'avoir touché, caressé, embrassé…

-« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïf », murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche se tordait en une drôle de grimace de douleur.

Il n'avait pas su faire autrement que se laisser aller dans cette relation étrange, étant malgré lui entraîné par les événements.

Harry avait fait tout ce qu'il lui semblait possible afin de réfréner les ardeurs du blond.

Ainsi que ses propres ardeurs.

Il avait combattu du mieux qu'il l'avait pu afin qu'il ne profite pas de la situation lors de cette semaine représentant un véritable challenge pour lui.

Et pourtant…

Toute cette histoire se concluait par un « tire-toi », énoncé par un Draco rageur et probablement dégoûté de ce qui s'était produit.

Harry se demandait finalement si c'était réellement de sa faute.

S'il devait vraiment supporter le poids des aventures précédentes.

Et pourtant, s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie coupable pour ne pas avoir eu la force de résister au pouvoir de séduction de Draco Malfoy, il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer de cette façon.

Il préférait encore tout oublier.

« Si cela était seulement possible », ricana-t-il amèrement.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une Lavande chantonnant joyeusement, apparemment satisfaite de sa journée de cours. Elle se retourna vers le salon et nota donc la présence de Harry et encore plus la mine défaite qu'il affichait.

Elle redevint brusquement sérieuse et, sans un mot, s'approcha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-« Draco s'est réveillé ? », demanda Lavande doucement, certaine de la réponse de Harry.

« Oui », chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Lavande ne pouvait que se douter de ce qu'il s'était produit durant leur échange au vu de la mine déconfite peinte sur le visage de son ami.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas… Il lui faut du temps », prononça-t-elle faiblement, peu sûre de ce qu'elle avançait mais espérant que cela serait suffisant pour mettre un peu de baume au cœur du Gryffondor.

-« Le temps de quoi… ? Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'envoyer paître », murmura son vis-à-vis, le ton dur et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-« Juste de me tirer », répondit le brun avec dégoût.

Lavande resta silencieuse devant cette déclaration. Elle était profondément mécontente de la réaction de Draco. Quel idiot… A peine éveillé, il continuait de semer la discorde dans le cœur de son ami, sans même prendre une seule potion afin d'y parvenir.

-« Il devait être choqué… », soupira la brune.

-« M'en fous… ».

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce maudit Serpentard », commença Lavande, « Mais je pense que la meilleure des choses à faire est d'attendre. Il faut qu'il prenne le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais bien qu'il n'était pas lui-même ».

-« C'est bien ça qui me fait le plus de mal », souffla le Survivant d'une voix brisée, des sanglots étouffés se mêlant à sa voix.

-« Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que Draco ne voulait probablement pas que cela se passe de cette manière entre vous, peu importe la façon dont il te regarde. Si c'était le cas et, au vu de son caractère, il aurait certainement agi de façon bien différente ».

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait jamais réellement regardé de toute façon », rétorqua le brun, dépité.

Lavande n'en était pas si sûre, de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait faire part de ses doutes à ce niveau au Gryffondor. Lui donner de faux espoirs à l'heure actuelle serait la plus cruelle des choses à faire.

Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de consoler son ami, lui offrant son épaule pour pleurer son amour déçu. Et attendre…

-----------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, un Draco Malfoy rétablit pénétra les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses pas semblaient assurés bien qu'au fond de lui-même, il était loin de l'être.

Il ressentait un malaise croissant, au fur et à mesure de son ascension dans les couloirs de l'école. Il craignait de croiser le regard des autres lui rappelant son comportement antérieur. Il éprouvait une telle honte de lui-même qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter qui que ce soit.

Et certainement pas Harry Potter.

Il avait tellement de regrets…

Tellement…

Cela le taraudait, l'empêchait de dormir.

C'était un Severus Rogue furibard qui l'avait forcé à se reprendre, qui s'était escrimé à lui rappeler que la vie continuait et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Et surtout qu'il devait parler avec Potter.

Harry…

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment commencer cette conversation qu'il sentait déjà houleuse ?

Par des excuses.

Et Harry allait probablement encore se méprendre.

Mais il était incapable d'envisager le fait de mettre à nu ses sentiments pour le brun.

Pas après tout ça.

Pourtant… Il était bien conscient du fait qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour ne pas le perdre.

De prime abord, il avait découvert une véritable amitié depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé.

Une amitié encore fraîche, une amitié fragile.

Une amitié qu'il avait brisée par ses actes.

Tout ça pour augmenter ses chances, c'était d'un ridicule à pleurer.

Il se répétait cela constamment.

Il croisait bon nombre de visages maintenant. Des visages qui le dévisageaient.

Des visages qui se tournaient les uns vers les autres en chuchotant sur son passage.

« Quelle honte… », songea un Draco amer, relevant tout de même la tête, prêt à faire face, sinon à Harry Potter, au reste du monde.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du souper. Il se devait de s'y rendre, de faire l'effort. De montrer qu'il était de retour et qu'il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Tout le monde était assis à sa place et, lors de son entrée, un silence peu encourageant se fit. Il se força tout de même à avancer la tête haute, toujours, et se dirigea vers son siège en saluant au préalable ses collègues qui le fixaient curieusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de diriger son regard vers Harry, peu sûr de la réaction de ce dernier.

Il ne le regardait même pas, mangeant calmement. Il lançait de temps en temps une phrase envers Lavande, il avait l'air cadavérique.

L'arrachant à sa contemplation, Dumbledore s'adressa à Draco.

-« Hé bien, cher professeur Malfoy, vous voici enfin de retour parmi nous et, à ce que je vois, beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois ! », fit le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

-« C'est le cas, effectivement », répondit doucement Malfoy.

-« Vous sentez vous prêt à reprendre vos classes ? ».

-« Oui, avec plaisir. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour tous les désagréments causés ces trois dernières semaines. Je sais combien il vous a été difficile de gérer les heures de cours manquées et mon remplacement », s'excusa le blond.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela n'était pas de votre faute », répondit aimablement Albus, l'enveloppant d'un regard compréhensif.

« Pas de ma faute ? », pensa Draco. « Bien sûr… », ricana-t-il amèrement dans son for intérieur.

-« Ne vous culpabilisez pas tant, Draco. Vous avez été la victime d'élèves et cela a mis en péril votre vie privée et professionnelle. Je pense que maintenant que vous êtes de retour à la normale, vous pourrez remettre en place ce qui a été mis en désordre », prononça l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, y ajoutant même un clin d'œil malicieux.

-« Je pense que la tâche ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le croyez », murmura Draco en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Harry qui l'ignorait toujours aussi soigneusement.

-« Ne vous en faites pas. Prenez le temps de parler. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux pour résoudre un problème si ce n'est en discuter avec la personne intéressée ? ».

-« N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop au courant de ma vie privée ? », demanda Malfoy, un peu amusé par le comportement du directeur.

-« Je suis au courant de tout », taquina le vieil homme.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Draco nota le fait que Harry venait de se lever et qu'il comptait se rendre Merlin sait où, ne sachant toujours pas qu'il occupait les appartements de Lavande.

Passant derrière lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser au brun.

-« Potter, est-ce que… », commença-t-il.

Mais Harry l'ignora totalement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

Peu importait les coups d'œil insistants du vieux Dumby, Draco se leva et partit à la poursuite du Gryffondor. Il le vit arpenter le couloir énergiquement, il était presque en train de fuir.

Draco accéléra le pas et attrapa le bras de Harry, prononçant son nom.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il froidement, dégageant son bras de la main du blond.

-« Te parler », répondit l'autre d'un ton calme.

-« Je ne vois franchement pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malfoy », fit Harry, fixant ses prunelles glaciales à celles de Draco, le défiant ouvertement.

-« Je pense qu'il y a vraiment matière à parler, au contraire », ajouta son vis-à-vis.

Harry se tenait bien droit devant Draco, préparé depuis les deux derniers jours à l'éventualité de cette discussion.

Evidemment qu'il avait raison.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après tout, Draco n'était pas lui-même. Il n'était pas entièrement responsable de ses actes. Et il ne pouvait réellement lui en tenir rigueur au point de l'effacer de sa vie. Des rapports cordiaux, voilà probablement à quoi ils s'en tiendraient.

-« Je t'écoute, Malfoy ».

-« Je pensais que nous avions convenu de nous appeler par nos prénoms », interrogea Draco en soulevant un sourcil élégant.

-« Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est un peu trop intime, d'autant plus que tu viens de m'appeler deux fois par mon nom de famille », ajouta le brun, rendant le haussement de sourcil au blond.

Draco répondit par un silence. Effectivement.

-« J'étais… gêné », avoua-t-il doucement.

-« Pas de problème », fit froidement Harry.

-« Si, il y en a un. Ce qu'il s'est passé… Mon comportement… », commença Draco, hésitant énormément entre les nombreux mots à choisir.

-« C'est oublié. Maintenant, c'est à toi de te tirer », répondit froidement Potter, savourant la réplique qui l'avait tant blessé.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
